The Perfect Prank
by Sailor Angie
Summary: Darien is forced to accept a job as a house fellow, but this job is not what he’s bargained for. And when he comes face to face with Serena, he has met his match! AU DS THE REAL EPILOGUE IS UP! IT'S OVER!
1. Is Something About This Job Fishy?

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter I. Is Something's Fishy About This Job?  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: Well, this is my newest fic after Love Is Blind, and I got such a good response from that one, I hope this one lives up to everyone's expectations. Well, I want you to bear with me for this chapter because once Serena is introduced everything will start to pick up. Well, read, review, and enjoy!  
  
*  
  
Darien sat patiently outside the office. The walls were stark white and made him nervous. Of course he had nothing to be nervous about, but he felt anxious. The middle aged secretary rustled among her papers, and perked up when the phone rang. She nodded to the person on the other line and hung the receiver back on the hook.  
  
She turned to Darien, "The dean will see you now." Darien got up and unlatched the door, took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
The older woman with whom he was scheduled to meet greeted him with a smile, "Hello Darien."  
  
He replied, "Hi mom."  
  
"Won't you have a seat?" He took his mother up on the offer and sat across from her. She took a seat behind her desk and put some papers away while he examined her name plate which clearly read: Dean of Students Margaret Shields. It looked so odd to see his mothers name represented in such a way - "Your father tells me you dropped out of school without consulting either of us." His mother interrupted Darien's thoughts.  
  
"I didn't drop out, I withdrew. There's a difference. You make it sound like I killed somebody." His mother's blue eyes stared through him, "I just don't know what I want to do with my life, and I didn't want to waste money while trying to figure it out."  
  
She folded her arms, "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Did you call me here just to scold me mom, because if so, I don't have time for it." Darien was clearly agitated.  
  
"No, despite what Dad thinks, I just wanted to make sure you didn't stray too far." Darien rolled his eyes, "I want to offer you a job, so at least you'll be working if you're not at school." She sighed.  
  
"What job could you possibly offer me?" Darien was skeptical.  
  
"One of my RA's just quit at the residence halls, and I need someone to replace her." His mother adjusted her graying black hair.  
  
"Do you really trust me that much?" Darien snickered.  
  
"You're still dating Raye aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but --"  
  
"So why would it be a problem then? RA's are entitled to free room and board, and a 200 hundred dollar a week salary for you because you're not in school. I don't think that's a bad deal." His mother stood up, "Sign the papers Darien; it's only for a semester, and then Dad won't bug you about being unemployed." She pleaded. When she saw him try to rebut, she added, "And that PR stuff you do for your friends doesn't count." She eyed him.  
  
"Where are the papers?" He gave in.  
  
His mother fetched them out of a filing cabinet and handed them to Darien with a pen. He signed them and slid them across the desk, feeling for some odd reason as if he had signed his soul away to the devil. "I'd say you owe me, but I guess we can call it even."  
  
"Oh don't be so moody." She shook her head, "You can move in as soon as you want; you know where the housing office is. They'll tell you everything you need to know."  
  
"Thanks mom, tell Dad I said hi." He kissed his mother on the cheek and exited her office. He waved goodbye to his mother's secretary and regretted every letter he had inked onto the contract.  
  
Deciding he should move in sooner rather than later, he called Raye to see if she would be up to helping him. He pulled out his cell and dialed her number.  
  
It rang, she picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"It's me, do you have a sec, or are you busy?" He walked briskly to his car, and opened the door to let the August heat out before entering.  
  
"No, I'm on break, what do you need?"  
  
"My mom offered me a job." He started the car up.  
  
"Doing what?" Raye mused.  
  
"A residence Assistant at one of her dorms."  
  
Raye laughed, "You've got to be kidding me. You told her no right?"  
  
"I took the job."  
  
"DARIEN!" She was mad, "I don't want you living with a bunch of --"  
  
"Raye, we both know nothing's gonna happen." He pulled out of the parking lot. "I need a job, I need the money, and I'm sick of fighting with my parents about what I'm gonna do with the rest of my life."  
  
Raye sighed, "I suppose there's nothing I can do to change your mind." He didn't answer, "Fine, but I'm not happy about this."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, is that all you called about?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you'd help me move in."  
  
"What about Andrew and his apartment?"  
  
"We have 3 other roommates, and I was planning on leaving before the semester starts anyway."  
  
"Oh yeah, I was supposed to go over to Chad's, but I can reschedule."  
  
"What were you going over to Chad's for?" Darien was curious.  
  
"He wanted me to edit the first scene in that new movie screenplay he's writing for Andrew."  
  
"He can come help if he's got nothing to do. Andrew's gonna come help, he just doesn't know it yet."  
  
Raye laughed, "Alright, I'll have him come along what time is everything going down?" She questioned.  
  
"Well, I'm heading over to the housing offices right now, so why don't we just meet at Andrew's at 5. We can go out to dinner after everything's in the room."  
  
"Are you sure you're allowed to work there?" Raye inquired.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna, so I guess so."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at 5. Bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye Raye." Darien flipped his cell closed, and parked his car in front of the housing office. He wasn't sure if he still wanted to do this, but it was too late now.  
  
Sensing his motion, the glass doors slid open and the cool air greeted him.  
  
"How may I help you?" The receptionist smiled.  
  
"I'm Darien Shields--"  
  
"Oh, yes Mr. Shields, the dean called, we've been expecting you." She walked out from behind the counter. "Right this way." She allowed Darien to follow her, "First we'll have you talk to the head of housing, Ms. Johnson. She'll explain to you what your job entails, and what resources you have at hand. While you talk to her, I'll finish getting your paper work ready." They arrived at Lita Johnson's door, and the receptionist opened it. Darien stepped inside and the door was shut behind him.  
  
Darien smiled, "Since when do you work for my mom?"  
  
"Since she offered me the job about 6 months ago." Darien and Lita had grown up together and although Darien had no siblings, Lita was the oldest kid on the block as three years his senior and had treated him like her little brother. "It's good to see you again, how old are you now?" She swept her mahogany hair over her shoulder.  
  
"22." Darien sat down.  
  
"Wow, the time sure does fly." She opened a folder, "So your mom roped you into this I'm guessing."  
  
"As always," Darien confirmed.  
  
"Because you're coming in so late in the game, you're not going to be able to go through the proper training, but you were a councilor at that camp for a while weren't you?" She flipped through the papers in the folder.  
  
"Yeah, I counseled at a summer camp for three years."  
  
"Did you have training for it?" Darien nodded, "Good, good." She paged through the papers once more, "Well, this job is simple in theory."  
  
"In theory?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"In theory." She began, "You just make sure the residents are following the rules, that they are doing okay with roommates and school. You're there as a resource, a mediator, and a supervisor."  
  
"So what's the problem?" He questioned.  
  
"The problem is when the residents don't follow the rules, and action has to be taken." Darien looked uncomfortable. "Darien, we rarely have problems."  
  
He shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Don't worry." Lita comforted, "If you need help with the residents, whether they've broken a rule and you don't know what to do, or if a resident is having a problem you don't know how to solve; that's where I come in. All you need to do is pick up the phone and give me a call and I'll help you out." She shut the folder. "Any questions?"  
  
"My mom said I could move in as soon as I wanted. Is tonight too soon?"  
  
"Not at all. The residents will be arriving next week, so it will give you plenty of time to get familiar with the hall and the other RA's."  
  
"Can I see my room?"  
  
"Sure, let's go finish your paper work, and I'll have some one give you a tour." Lita escorted him back to the front desk. He signed a stack of papers while Lita called to have one of the RA's who had already moved in to show him around.  
  
When he had finished signing, Lita handed him the key to his room. Amy will be down shortly. I'll talk to you later." Lita waved good bye. Darien smiled thinking perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Mr. Shields?"  
  
Darien turned around to find a petite girl with short hair that matched her aqua eyes. "Please, call me Darien."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Darien." The girl shook his hand, "I'm Amy Anderson, I'm the RA for the Residence hall next to yours. Are you ready for the tour?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Amy led Darien outside and through the main courtyard. The main courtyard was very spacious and beautiful. In the center was a fountain that had water gently bubbling from it. There were a few picnic tables and benches. Eight separate halls surrounded the courtyard in an octagonal shape. Each house was 3 stories and housed about 60 residents.  
  
Amy told Darien a brief history of the house names and the different activities each house participated in annually.  
  
"So we've seen Gorham, Charter, Linden, Babcock, Langdon, Monroe, and Lathrop houses." They stood before the last building, "And this is yours, Princeton." Amy opened the door and walked Darien up to the 2nd floor and the door at the end of the hall. "The RA rooms are more than two times the size of the resident rooms, and lucky for you, have their own bathroom."  
  
Darien laughed, "Well, thank you very much for the grand tour." Darien looked at his watch, it was almost noon.  
  
"I have to get going," Amy beat him to it, "There's a residence directory next to your phone. So please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything or have any questions."  
  
Darien thanked her again and watched her take her leave. Although she was quiet Darien thought she was very friendly as well.  
  
Darien looked around his new home for the next five months. "Well, it's certainly larger than Andy's digs." He chuckled as he shut the door.  
  
AN: What did you think? Was it totally boring? Why does everyone keep asking if Darien can handle this job? Will Amy make it to her destination on time? Will we meet anymore random people? When will Serena get here and start to shake things up? The answer to these questions and more in the next exciting chapter of The Perfect Prank!  
  
Preview --- Chapter II. When Will Amy Learn To Shut Her Mouth? --- When Darien moves into his room he finds out that not only is he in way over his head, but he's gotten much more than he's bargained for. 


	2. When Will Amy Learn To Shut Her Mouth?

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter I. When Will Amy Learn To Shut Her Mouth?  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: I meant to have this chapter out a long time ago. I did have it all written in my notebook, just not typed up. But then I had finals, and work, and other things I could use as excuses, but I finally got a chance to type this up, so here it is. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
"How much shit do you have?!" Andrew lugged the futon up the stairs with Darien.  
  
"Can't - talk - having - hernia -" Darien joked.  
  
They finally reached his room and set the furniture down where he had requested. They heard something clunking up the stairs and laughed when they saw Raye in the doorway with Darien's oversized luggage.  
  
She dropped the rolling suitcase and wiped the sweat from her brow, "Girls aren't supposed to be subjected to heavy labor."  
  
"Yeah, but you're not a girl." Andrew joked.  
  
"Augh!" Raye hit him.  
  
"Jesus, you sure do pack a punch." Andrew nursed the sore spot.  
  
"Looks like we've got one more load." Chad set down a large box containing Darien's books and movies.  
  
"Nope, I got it." Greg, the last of Darien's roommates set Darien's TV down inside the doorway.  
  
Together, Andrew, Chad, and Greg had formed the '3 Amigos' Production Company and made short independent films together.  
  
Darien had entered college as a business major, and withdrew having no idea what he wanted to do. The only thing he had enjoyed doing was helping the guys with their films. Chad would write the script, and act wherever he was needed; Andy directed their shorts, while Greg did most the camera work, and the post-production. They could almost always rope Darien into doing advertising work for them; he had a knack for Photoshop and Illustrator. Occasionally Andrew could convince Darien to act, but Darien enjoyed helping them organize their venues the most.  
  
Raye on the other hand was an English major, and helped Chad with the scripts in her spare time, and always had some small part in each picture despite her many refusals.  
  
"Yeah, I think I could get used to this." Darien flopped down on his futon.  
  
"You'd better not get too comfortable." Raye scolded.  
  
"Do you really have that much of a problem with me being here?" Darien sat up and looked into her violet eyes.  
  
"Darien, it's an all girls college. Any other girl would be just as insecure about her boyfriend living and working here."  
  
"Raye -" She cut Darien off.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't trust them." Raye folded her arms.  
  
Darien stood up and hugged her, "You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Fine." She gave in.  
  
He kissed her cheek, "Where did the boys go?"  
  
Raye looked around, "You better go find them before they do something stupid."  
  
Darien found them outside playing cards at one of the picnic tables. "Why'd you guys leave?" Darien approached the table.  
  
"Looked like you and Raye needed to be alone." Andy answered, "GIN!" he laid his cards down while the others groaned. "Greg finished working on the untitled project."  
  
"I figured we could go out to dinner, and watch the movie in your room, maybe after seeing the finished product we can come up with a decent title so you can put together a public showing or something Darien." Greg suggested.  
  
"Did you get everything moved in okay?" A small voice came from behind Darien.  
  
He turned, "Hi Amy, yeah, we didn't have any major problems."  
  
"Good," She smiled, "Well, have a good night." She went to leave.  
  
"Hey Amy?"  
  
"Yeah," She stopped and faced Darien.  
  
"Do you want to come to dinner with my friends and I?"  
  
She hesitated, but agreed, "Okay."  
  
Darien introduced her to everyone, and Raye eventually joined them outside. At that point they piled into Chad's SUV and got dinner.  
  
After they had eaten, just as planned, they reconvened in Darien's new room and began to watch their newest 45 minute flick.  
  
This film was their 17th together and starred Chad as a CEO trying unsuccessfully to be bought out by Bill Gates. Somehow Andrew had managed to coax Raye into her largest role yet as Chad's nit-picking, money- grubbing wife.  
  
Darien laughed at how opposite the role was from Raye's personality. She was very calm and very down to earth. Come to think of it, this whole situation had been the first time that he had seen her so up in arms.  
  
"Any suggestions?" Greg spoke up after the film had ended.  
  
Darien, Andy, and Chad handed Greg the paper's they had written their ideas on during the movie.  
  
Greg began reading, "Paperwork, Paper Trail, Paper - Chad, what's up with the paper obsession?" Chad shrugged, "Okay, I'm throwing out Chad's paper." Andrew and Darien laughed, "Let's see what Darien's got to offer. Desperation, Selling Park Place," Greg paused, "Oh, Monopoly, I get it." Everyone laughed; Greg scanned the page, "And you just kinda ran with the monopoly idea, but they all suck." Greg chuckled, crumpled up the paper and threw it at Darien, who pouted, "And Andy who wrote one thing: Why Won't You Buy Me?" Greg cocked his head, "I kinda like it. But it's too long."  
  
Amy who had barely spoken a word all night decided to chime in, "How 'bout just 'Buy Me.'"  
  
"That's it." Greg nodded. Darien, Andy, and Chad agreed. "Congratulations Amy, you win."  
  
She blushed, "Thanks."  
  
Everyone hung around until early in the morning. Raye had left first, citing work as her excuse; Chad had driven her home. Andy left a few hours later, and now only Greg and Amy were left.  
  
Amy looked at her watch and was alarmed at how long she had stayed; she quickly gathered her things and apologized for being so abrupt.  
  
Darien walked down to the doorway with Greg and Amy, "Thanks for helping me move in Greg, and thanks for showing me around, and hanging out with us Amy."  
  
"I'm so glad you invited me. I'm happy you're joining us this year. I think having you around will solve a lot of problems."  
  
"Darien narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean, problems?"  
  
Amy looked like she had just accidentally let out a very guarded secret, "Oh, nothing." She tried to cover.  
  
"Amy, why did the RA for Princeton House quit?"  
  
"I can't - well, it's just that -" She struggled.  
  
"Amy?" He questioned threateningly, "Why?"  
  
"She found out that two specific girls were rooming together in her house."  
  
"Why would she quit because of two girls?" Darien was curious.  
  
"I really shouldn't be talking about this." Amy looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't pressure her Darien." Greg defended her.  
  
"I'm not," Darien was a bit offended, "But I feel like I have the right to know."  
  
Amy sighed, "No Darien, you're right, you do have the right to know." She sat down at one of the picnic tables and both Greg and Darien followed her lead. "Their names are Serena Wellington and Mina Cunningham. They're best friends and major trouble makers. Last year they created havoc in their separate halls, and now that they're together, nobody wants to chance it. Serena's worse than Mina, but who knows what they'll do together." Amy shook her head in disapproval of their deeds.  
  
"What kind of stuff did they do?" Darien wasn't quite sure what to think.  
  
"Just vicious pranks. Mina never really go to her house fellow, but Serena cycled though three last year."  
  
Darien's jaw dropped, "THREE!? Can't somebody do something?" Darien was appalled.  
  
"Not really; both families are major sponsors of the university. They can pretty much do anything short of murdering someone before they'll get kicked out." Amy sighed, "It's not fair."  
  
"Well, I need this job; what can I do to prevent them from doing something?" Darien didn't know what action to take.  
  
"I don't know just watch your back." Amy suggested, "I don't know how they'll react to having a male house fellow."  
  
"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" Darien rubbed his temples.  
  
"Darien," Greg spoke for the fist time in a while, "Are you joking?"  
  
Darien looked at Greg, who had now stood up, "What?"  
  
"Are you actually gonna let two girls scare you? I've never known you to back down from any kind of challenge, especially two spoiled brats who think they can harass people into submission as a hobby. You need to show them who's boss. Put the fear of god into them."  
  
Darien nodded with Greg, "You're right Greg. Do you think I could scare them enough to make them fear me though?" Darien wondered aloud.  
  
"Darien, you can be extremely intimidating if you want to be. Plus, if you can just keep an eye and ear out as to what they're up to, you can be one step ahead of them."  
  
"One step ahead, yeah, that could work." Darien ran things over in his head.  
  
"They're friends with a lot of girls, I could tell the other RA's to contact you if they hear anything." Amy chimed in.  
  
"Good idea," Darien agreed.  
  
"Well Darien, we all better get going to bed, you've got some PR work to do for our movie." Greg suggested.  
  
Darien only nodded before heading to his new home. Before the door shut he caught a glimpse of Greg kissing Amy on the cheek in front of her building. He laughed.  
  
**  
  
AN: I promise Serena will be in the next chapter. Are you guys psyched!? I am, and I also promise that I will stay on a regular posting schedule (Mondays & Fridays) I'm always looking for fan suggestions. Some of the best stories I've written have been shaped by reader reviews, and I'd love to hear your commentary! And as always my thanks to my reviewers, because I'm a review whore, and I would be no where with out you guys. I'll put individual thanks up in the next chapter, because I just want to get this out for you all.  
  
Preview --- Chapter III. The Day Darien Crossed Serena --- Serena arrives at school, and can't wait to meet her new RA and harass her, the only thing Serena wasn't counting on was her being a him. How will Serena react when she meets Darien? 


	3. The Day Darien Crossed Serena

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter I. The Day Darien Crossed Serena  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: Okay, so I might have to revert to a Monday release for each chapter, at least for now. Although I have more than half the story written, I don't want to get ahead of myself. Thanks to everyone who gave me such positive reviews for Chapter 2, I promise this one is gonna be a lot of fun! Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Serena hummed softly and let her fingers drum lightly on her thigh. "How much longer until we get there?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Ten minutes Miss Wellington." Her driver answered.  
  
"So do you think the RA will be waiting for us, or do you think they told her nothing to keep the position full?" Mina sat with her legs crossed.  
  
"Even if she knows, I wouldn't doubt that she might think she can handle us." Serena and Mina giggled.  
  
Both girls had grown up together and enjoyed disobeying authority above all else. The reason it was so amusing to them was because those who they offended could do nothing because of Serena and Mina's families.  
  
The Wellington's practically owned Regent University among their other acquisitions. They were very old money.  
  
The Cunningham's on the other hand, had made a mint off the stock market and when they took their money out before a recession, they put it in mutual funds where it sat accumulating everyday.  
  
The two girls were often mistaken for twins although they were not. The funny thing about their attitudes was that they were only mean to those who crossed them. On the contrary, Serena and Mina met few people they didn't like.  
  
"What do you suppose she'll look like?" Mina began to file her nails.  
  
"Does it matter? You packed the sneezing powder and the mouse traps right?"  
  
"Yup, and the ants." Mina replied.  
  
"Good, good." Serena nodded in approval.  
  
"Miss Wellington, Miss Cunningham, we've arrived." The driver gently stopped the car as it pulled in front of the dorms.  
  
Serena breathed in the fresh air as she stepped out of the car. "It's good to be back." Serena smiled.  
  
Mina also exited the car, "Stop feeling nostalgic, we've got work to do."  
  
"You're right, plenty of time to reminisce later." Serena bolstered her purse over her shoulder and led her driver and Mina up to their room.  
  
***  
Darien watched the black Lexis and two leggy blondes step out. He knew it was them. Amy was right, they did look like sisters. One wore her long blonde hair down, while the other had a distinctive hair style. Her hair was up in two separate buns with hair still flowing down from each ball. He knew the latter was Serena; he could tell by the way she carried her self.  
  
What he found quite odd was that, had he not known what she was capable of, he would have pegged her as a very nice, sweet, and innocent young woman. She was very much his type.  
  
Darien scolded himself for being attracted to her. Not only because of who she was, but because of what she had done, but because he had a girlfriend. He didn't want to give Raye a reason to be jealous.  
  
Darien flipped the lock on his door; he wanted to wait until the perfect moment to reveal his identity to his residents. They would all get the shock of their lives at the house meeting later that evening.  
  
He heard their voices outside his door. "This RA isn't gonna know what's hit her." Darien laughed as he heard Serena's voice for the first time, "We can set up the wire tonight."  
  
"I got the clearest fishing line I could find. How high do you want me to tape it off the ground?" Mina asked.  
  
"Six inches should be good enough, that's about ankle high." Serena conferred, "I wonder if she's even moved in yet?" Serena questioned aloud. "C'mon Mina, let's go unpack." Serena and Mina's cheerful voices faded back down the stairs.  
  
Darien picked up the phone and dialed Andrew's number, "Hey Andy."  
  
"Sup Darien." Andy replied.  
  
"They're here."  
  
Andrew laughed, "You're hiding out in your room aren't you?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it hiding out exactly." Darien leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk, "I'm waiting for the right moment. I already know what they're gonna do to me first."  
  
"Wow, they don't waste any time." Andrew was impressed. "So, what do they look like, oh, or haven't you seen them yet?"  
  
"No, I saw them outside. They're very attractive. Don't tell Raye I said so."  
  
"I won't." He said honestly, "So, how hot are they?"  
  
"Andy, I don't want to discuss this, they are not possible love interests, they are the enemy." Darien took his feet down and turned on his computer.  
  
"Well, I'm not their house fellow, so I can do whatever I want with them." Andy clearly had plans.  
  
"Andy, don't you dare try anything." Darien wasn't about to let Andy loose in the dorm.  
  
"Seriously Darien, I should come over, and ask Serena or Mina where the RA's room is, and they'll think I'm your boyfriend."  
  
"Andy, I am not going to let you pretend to be my boyfriend, that's just wrong." Darien was embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I think you should go help them move in and not tell them you're the RA." Andy suggested.  
  
"Ya know, that's not a bad idea Andy." Darien contemplated it.  
  
"I'm a genius, what can I say?"  
  
"Whatever Andy." Darien shook his head. He looked out the window and saw the two girls helping the driver get their belongings out of the car. "I gotta go Andy, I'll call ya later and tell you what happened." Andrew agreed, and Darien hung up the phone.  
  
Darien took a deep breath, stepped out of his room, and descended the stairs. He sheltered his eyes from the sun by using his hand as he approached the Lexis, "Do you ladies need some help?"  
  
They both turned and faced him, immediately smitten by his charm. Darien put out his hand, "I'm Darien Shields, I'm helping with the move today."  
  
"That's awfully nice of you." Serena smiled as she shook his hand, "I'm Serena Wellington, it's a pleasure to meet you Darien."  
  
"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Darien couldn't help but smile back; she was even more gorgeous in person. He turned to Mina.  
  
She shook his hand as well, "Mina Cunningham." Darien nodded.  
  
"What would you like me to carry?" Darien offered.  
  
The driver silently placed a large heavy box into his muscular hold. "Lead the way Serena." Darien spoke from behind the box.  
  
Serena led Darien, Mina, and the driver to the 2nd floor. They passed Darien's door and walked to the middle of the hall. They stood before the only door on the left side of the hall. Serena opened the door and allowed them all inside.  
  
Darien was in awe at how large the room was. It had to be the size of three rooms combined. "Why's your room so big compared to the others?" Darien questioned.  
  
"Each house has one suite, usually they'll put 5 girls in it, but Mina and I had special arrangements made." She set her bag down. "So how did they rope you into helping the girls move in?" Darien opened his mouth to speak, but Serena wasn't finished, "Do you know the RA!?"  
  
Darien held back laughter, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"What's she like!?" Mina was exuberant.  
  
"Why do you both want to know?" Darien took a risk; they would find out sooner or later that it was him.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" Serena's voice grew low, Darien nodded and couldn't help but feel a bit turned on. "Every year, Mina and I pull pranks on our RA's. This year, we're determined to go through at least 5 together."  
  
Darien cocked an eyebrow, "What do you do to them?"  
  
"Pull pranks, harmless ones really, but after a while, when they realize they can't do anything they get fed up and leave." Mina informed.  
  
Darien's facial expression softened, "Why would you do that?"  
  
Serena looked down, ashamed, only for a moment before giving her reasoning, "Every RA has no respect for Mina and I. They think just because our parents make donations to the school, that we don't belong here. That's not right. We worked hard to come here, and we work hard to keep our grades up to stay here. So we decided to take a stand." Serena folded her arms.  
  
"Suppose the RA that is here right now respects you? But you've already got traps set; you won't even give them a chance to give you a chance?" Darien though perhaps he could try to break down their façade.  
  
Serena shrugged, "I guess it's too late now."  
  
Darien made a mental not to try and make her realize that the whole world wasn't against her. "Well, I better go see if anyone else needs help. Will you both be able to manage?" Darien was almost out the door.  
  
"We'll find you if we need you." Serena smiled.  
  
"Don't forget, house meeting tonight at 7, but there's free pizza, so it's worth it." Darien said quickly, then dashed down the stairs.  
  
"Stop drooling Serena." Mina said nonchalantly.  
  
"I hope to god he isn't dating the RA, because I'm ready to put up a fight for him." Serena's eye's twinkled.  
  
Mina chuckled, "Good luck Serena, good luck."  
  
***  
  
Most of the girls had gotten to the lounge on the first floor before seven and had found dinner awaiting them.  
  
Serena and Mina had regaled a few of the girls they had known from last year with some of their adventures over the summer. Others discussed what items they had forgotten at home, or what troubles they had while moving in.  
  
However, most conversations revolved strictly around the mysterious man who had helped them all move in: Darien.  
  
"He redefines the words tall, dark, and handsome." Said one girl while swooning.  
  
"Didn't he say his last name was Shields?" One questioned.  
  
"Do you think he's related to the dean?" Another girl inferred.  
  
"Yes, I am." A deep voice came from the doorway, "I realize these are extenuating circumstances, and all your parents have been notified of this turn of events. If any of you are going to have a problem staying in Princeton house, please let me know, and I can have you moved to a different house." Darien offered.  
  
"Why would we want to leave?" Serena stepped up.  
  
"Because I'm your house fellow." Darien challenged.  
  
***  
  
AN: WOAH! Does that redefine 'cliffhanger'!? Okay, so I'll try to get Chapter 4 out on Monday, since I'm back at school now, and I can get back into a regular schedule. Wow, tons of thanks, I have such wonderful reviewers, and I would be no where without you all!  
  
Preview --- Chapter IV. Phone Calls At Three In The Morning --- Darien has just betrayed Serena in the worst possible way. How will Serena and the other girls react to having a male RA in an all girl's school? Serena's out for blood, and is certain she will have her revenge. 


	4. Phone Calls At Three In The Morning

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter IV. Phone Calls At Three In The Morning  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: You all must hate me by now, I severely underestimated the amount of time I'd have to put into my Spanish course, however, Geology and Journalism are a blast. As is Spanish, but there's a lot of homework. Okay, so I'm babbling now. Let's just get to the story right. Oh, and one very important note to MOON ROSE from MADISON! Please e-mail me, I'd love to talk to you. Alright, Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY!  
  
****  
  
Serena stared at him angrily for only a moment before storming past him and out of the den. She was humiliated.  
  
Darien hadn't meant to embarrass her, but realized that he had made things worse than they had been for any previous house fellow.  
  
Mina approached him, "You have no idea what you've just done." She exited just as her counterpart had earlier.  
  
Darien took a deep breath and began going over rules and procedures with the rest of the girls.  
  
After the meeting had finished he ambled back up the stairs to his room. He calmly stepped over the clear wire that had been taped to the door frame, and could have sworn he heard Serena scowling from down the hall. It was going to be a long semester indeed.  
  
He got Andy on the phone immediately, "It's official, she hates me."  
  
"Way to go buddy." Andy chided.  
  
"She is a force to be reckoned with Andy." Darien admitted.  
  
"Dammit, I wanna meet this girl." Andy shook his head, "Can't I come over?" He pleaded with his friend.  
  
"No." Darien said shortly.  
  
"Why, you get to be -" Andrew was cut off by the loud alarm.  
  
"Oh shit." Darien cursed. "Gotta go Andy," Was all he could manage before he hung up the phone. "C'mon ladies, let's hussle." Darien yelled down the halls. He was sure there was no fire, but evacuated everyone anyways. He started at the third floor checking all the rooms to make sure the girls were out, and worked down from there.  
  
When he came to Serena and Mina's door he found Serena sitting calmly reading through the alarm. Darien grabbed her arm, "Just because you pulled the alarm doesn't mean you get to sit through it."  
  
"Why on earth would I pull a fire alarm?" She struggled to get out of his hold.  
  
"The better question is why wouldn't you?" Darien finally let her go when they were outside and he had made sure that all the girls were there with him.  
  
The fire department arrived momentarily, and after a quick sweep of the building decided that the alarm must have 'malfunctioned,' and told Darien to call maintenance in the morning. Darien nodded and told the girls they could go back inside.  
  
Thinking that the night couldn't get much worse, Darien decided upon returning to his room to go to bed. There was however, one problem. Then he pulled back his covers he found crushed chips scattered along his bed.  
  
Darien pulled off the top blanket which seemed to be untouched and gathered the sheets containing the chips. In only his boxers he knocked calmly on Serena's door. She opened it and smirked at his disheveled appearance. The look faded as he handed her the sheets and walked back to his room, stepping over the wire once more before closing the door.  
  
Serena dropped the sheets outside her door and yelled down the hallway: "This is war Darien Shields!"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes before pulling the covers over himself as he laid on the futon. He tossed and turned, and began to itch all over. Serena had gotten the best of him that night. The hives would take 2 weeks to heal.  
  
****  
  
A month later Serena was still holding strong. His phone rang. . . it was three in the morning. It always rang at three in the morning. He picked it up.  
  
"Is your refridgerator running?" Serena chirped.  
  
"Serena don't you have anything better to do with your time than prank call me every night. Some might suggest sleeping." Darien said drowsily.  
  
Serena hung up the phone and Darien followed suit. But he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.  
  
He stumbled out of bed and pushed a mouse trap aside with his foot. It activated at this, but he was too quick for it. Darien made a mental note to call an exterminator later as he watched a pack of ants huddled around hone that had been dripped across the floor.  
  
Darien collapsed on the futon and turned on the TV. His eyes were bloodshot. He hadn't gotten anything done for Andrew's movie, and the worst part was, he was miserable. He wanted to quit, he wanted to give up. But he knew he couldn't; somehow he had to teach Serena a lesson.  
  
The phone rang again. He brought the receiver to his ear. "Knock knock."  
  
"Serena, I want you to come to my room and clean up the mess you made with all that honey."  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean?" She defended.  
  
Darien tip-toed around the mess and walked out of his room. "You know exactly what I mean." Once again in his boxers he walked down the hall, didn't even bother knocking, and stormed into her room.  
  
She 'eeped' as soon as she spotted him. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the hall; Mina was sleeping. "Let go of me this instant!" She hissed.  
  
"I've got cleaning supplies and paper towels in my room."  
  
Rather than struggle, she had begun to him in defense, "I am NOT cleaning anything." She protested, still unable to get out of his hold.  
  
"I suppose your parents would be interested to know what you've been doing to me the past few weeks." Darien threatened.  
  
"They wouldn't believe you." Serena had finally managed to escape. "Besides, you can't prove anything." She stuck her tongue out at him and hurriedly returned to her room. He heard her lock it behind her.  
  
Darien sighed and shut his door. It was going to take him a while to clean everything.  
  
****  
  
Darien splashed his face with water, then applied his aftershave. Instantly he recognized an unfamiliar itching sensation and rinsed his face with more water and the tingling faded.  
  
Wearing only a towel, as he had just gotten out of the shower he marched down to Serena's door. He knocked; she answered.  
  
Her grin was evident, there was something about Darien still dripping wet and in nothing but a towel that turned her on to no end. But this only fueled her animosity more. Darien merely handed her the bottle of aftershave and retreated to his room.  
  
"When are you gonna let up on him." Mina was at her desk studying.  
  
"When he admits his concession." Serena lounged on her couch.  
  
"How will he do that Serena?" Mina questioned.  
  
"When he leaves." Serena crossed her arms.  
  
"You're just mad because you're attracted to him, and you know he doesn't return those feelings. Not that you've given him any kind of opportunity to do so." Mina reasoned.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Serena stated, "He has a girlfriend. Where do you think he's going tonight?"  
  
"How do you know that?" Mina now faced Serena.  
  
"I've seen pictures of them when I've broken into his room."  
  
"What does she look like?" Mina was curious.  
  
"They look good together, she has long black hair, and she's very pretty." Serena didn't dare make eye contact with Mina.  
  
"Prettier than you?" Mina wanted to see how far she could take the subject.  
  
"Yes." Serena whispered.  
  
Mina decided to let it end and resumed studying. Serena was left to her thoughts. She couldn't get over her attraction, however, at the same time she could not think of anyone who aggravated her as much as he did.  
  
****  
  
"Why are you so quiet?" Raye questioned.  
  
"I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping well." Darien said honestly.  
  
"Why don't you just quit. I'm sure if you explained to your mother she would understand." Raye took Darien's hand in hers. "Darien you've changed since you've started this job. And I don't like what's happening to you." She was concerned.  
  
"You think I do!?" Darien pulled away from her. She was a bit shocked that he had raised his voice toward her. "It's not about the job anymore; it's about beating her. I have to show her --"  
  
"Darien, what are you saying?" Raye interrupted him.  
  
"Raye, I don't want to talk about my job anymore." Darien relaxed a bit, "How has school been going?"  
  
"Okay," She sighed, "I miss you though, I feel like I never see you anymore, because you refuse to let me come see you at the dorms."  
  
"I'm afraid she'll do something to you." Darien was getting defensive again.  
  
"I know." Raye soothed, "I know."  
  
"You don't believe me." Darien stared through her.  
  
"Darien, I don't want to fight with you. If I didn't believe you, don't you think I would have stopped by already to see for myself." Raye tried to convince him.  
  
"C'mon, get your stuff. You can spend the night." Darien put a twenty on the table and stood up. "Well." He looked at Raye.  
  
"I'm not going with you." She shook her head.  
  
"I just want you to see." Darien outstretched his hand, Raye hesitated but took it.  
  
****  
  
When they arrived at the dorm, Raye was surprised at the number of heads that poked out of their doors in order to get a proper look at the older girl Darien had brought back with him.  
  
Raye and Darien had been dating for almost eight months, so she was used to girls ogling him to a certain degree. However, seeing this many girls eying him up was a bit unnerving.  
  
Darien unlocked his room door and asked her to stay outside for a moment so he could make sure the coast was clear. Darien returned momentarily and escorted her inside. The room looked slightly more cluttered than it had when she had last seen it a month ago.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" Darien offered.  
  
"Nope." Ray smiled slyly, "I just want you."  
  
"Darien returned her smile and wrapped his arms around her, "Good." He muttered before kissing her gently.  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Darien groaned as he tore himself away from Raye's warmth.  
  
He opened the door ready to berate Serena for cutting in, but found Mina instead when he opened the door. Raye tried to sneak a peek; Mina did the same.  
  
"What can I do for you Mina?"  
  
She fished in a grocery bag and pulled out a bottle, and handed him his brand of aftershave, "I promise there's nothing wrong with it, I just brought it from the store."  
  
"Why?" Darien was confused.  
  
"I just felt bad." Mina seemed genuine.  
  
"Why should you feel bad; Serena's the one who did it." Darien didn't understand why Mina was defending Serena.  
  
"You don't know Serena like I do Darien. Fighting with you like this is the only thing she knows how to do." Mina reasoned. "I have to go, I'm sorry I interrupted you."  
  
"Mina," Darien stopped her, "I want you to meet my girlfriend." Darien wasn't sure why he had such an urge to do so. "Raye, this is Mina, she's rooming with Serena."  
  
Raye cocked an eye brow, "I hear your friend has been giving Darien some trouble." Raye challenged.  
  
"Nothing he doesn't deserve I assure you." Mina smiled sweetly.  
  
"Mina what are you --" Serena had seen Mina in Darien's doorway as she ascended the stairs, but realized her mistake as soon as she reached the landing.  
  
Darien's heartbeat quickened, as soon as he heard her voice he became frantic.  
  
"Serena, this is Raye." Mina introduced the two girls.  
  
They glared at each other for a while. "It's nice to meet you Serena." Raye stuck her hand out.  
  
Serena shook it, but did not respond verbally. However, Serena's distaste for Darien's girlfriend was quite evident. For some reason through, Serena decided that Raye was not someone she wanted to mess with. "C'mon Mina." Serena grabbed Mina's arm and began dragging her towards their door.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Raye, talk to you later Darien." Mina yelled as she was pulled down the hall.  
  
Serena slammed the door behind her and her bubbly friend. Raye blinked, "So that was the infamous Serena?"  
  
Darien closed the door, "I don't like the way she looked at you. Maybe we should spend the night at your place."  
  
Raye looked at her cell phone, "No, I think I'm just gonna go home." She sighed.  
  
"But you just got here." Darien argued.  
  
"I'm gonna go." Raye slung her purse over her shoulder, "It's okay, I'm just tired."  
  
"Raye, I want you to stay." Darien grabbed her hands.  
  
Raye kissed him on the cheek, "Maybe another night."  
  
Darien let her hands slide out of his own and watched her wave as she closed the door behind her.  
  
He stared at the door for a while before deciding to put Serena in her place. . . once and for all.  
  
****  
  
AN: I have no time to type you guys, ah well, I need your reviews to survive, and finally, after 3 chapters, I've got enough time to respond to you all. Thank you again for your support, I love you all!  
  
MOON ROSE, I'll ask again, please e-mail me, we should do coffee or something, well not coffee, I don't drink coffee, but I drink hot chocolate! Anyways, I also wanna know what you think, and what you think I should do to this story. Let me know!  
  
Dizzy4, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, I have a pimp, no wait, not just any pimp, I have a P-I-M-P! Thank you so much for your kind words, I'm not sure if I've ever gotten such a deep complement. Let me know what you would like to see in the story!  
  
Leira1, first I would like to thank you for writing such long reviews, it makes for great bedtime reading! Yay! Anyways, you will have to wait for Serena and Darien to be together for a while, just because torture is so much fun, and what would a D&S story be without it. Plus, I really don't think it would be in Darien's character to just shack up with someone right away, assuming Darien and Raye break up, which, ya never know, they might not. Would Darien commit adultery? Oh, and where might I get my own Frooky? Please advise!  
  
MistressMoon, great to have you back, I'm so psyched that you are enjoying the fic. I hope I can keep you guessing, but sometimes my readers know what's gonna happen before I do, thanks for your thoughts!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U, so I've interested you I see, I want to throw in plenty of twists in this one. I do agree with you that if Raye keeps acting so insecure she'll lose Darien, but what if something happens before it comes to that point. Perhaps her jealousy is just a cover for something. . . or is that too much forshadowing? Either way keep reviewing, I love to see you in my inbox!  
  
AMI MIZUNO1, happy you're happy, thanks for sticking with this fic!  
  
LizzieG84, Thanks for your input, I like to see that I keep people on their toes.  
  
Aurora, you're back! It makes me smile when I get readers that tag along for a lot of my stories! It also makes me smile when I get you guys interested, hopefully after this chapter it will start picking up!  
  
DarkTenshi23, are you still my #1 fan? I hope so, I'm counting on your cheers, let me know what you think should happen.  
  
Mikahoshi11, hey darlin', you gotta come visit me now that I moved into my new dorm!  
  
Lara1786, keep tuning in, regardless of my odd releasing schedule, and let me know what you think should happen, I value your opinion!  
  
Kirei, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Fiy-chan, koldy, Krystal-Jade, Moonlightshadows, serena79, celtica, sBubbles, Whitesiren, , XxWingedxAngelxX, so glad you've decided to read my fic, I hope you keep reading a reviewing, let me know if there's anything you want to see.  
  
Preview --- Chapter IV. Serena Has A Plan --- Darien has had enough of Serena's pranks, and is ready to deal with her. What will he do? What will she say? Just remember, it's not just a job anymore, now, it's personal. . . 


	5. Serena Has A Plan

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter V. Serena Has A Plan  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: You guys are so hilarious. I never thought I'd make you all so upset by including a scene between Darien and Raye. So many reviews with statements like: Ugh, just thinking about Darien and Raye is wrong, he has to be with Serena. Okay, so you guys all caught me. Of course this is a Darien and Serena fic, which means eventually they will be together, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Hope you guys like this chapter, I had fun writing this one, and reading it to my proof readers, I got to do all the angry voices, lol. Read, review, and please, for the love of god ENJOY!  
  
*****  
  
Darien must have stood staring at his door for at least a half hour before deciding what he needed to do.  
  
He took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked slowly to Serena and Mina's room and knocked. Serena answered, perfect. "I need to talk to you." Darien's eyes were blank. They stared strait through Serena. With one swift motion he grabbed her wrist and forced her down the hall toward his room.  
  
"Unhand me this instant!" She protested loudly and struggled as much as she could. However, her attempts were futile. "LET ME --" Darien slammed his door behind her and locked it, "go." She finished quietly. "What do you want?" Serena firmly planted her hands on her hips.  
  
"You had no right to do that." Darien's voice was not loud but full of rage none the less.  
  
"To do what?" She played innocent like always.  
  
"You had no right to treat Raye like that. She left because of you." His eyes were wild.  
  
Serena was a bit intimidated, but did not let her guard down, "I'm sure you're exaggerating. I didn't say a single word to your girlfriend."  
  
"How did you know she was my girlfriend? How do you know she's not a friend or a relative? What does she have to do with you? You had no right." Darien accused.  
  
"I just figured --"  
  
"YOU JUST FIGURED!?" He erupted. "You are a horrible person Serena!" He pointed his finger at her. "You think just because your parents own this place that you can treat people like shit. THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"  
  
"Darien you're scaring me . . ." Serena trailed off as she toggled with the lock.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Darien grabbed her wrists, "I'm not done finished." He hissed. "You are a snotty spoiled little brat who always gets everything she wants, well not today Serena. It ends today. I'm sick of the pranks, I'm sick of the jokes, I'm sick of the phone calls so early in the morning that I can't even think strait. But most of all, I'm sick of YOU!" He exclaimed.  
  
Tears began rolling down her face, and she cursed each one for helping him see what she truly was. She still said nothing, she just tried her hardest to hold back the rest of her tears.  
  
When Darien had finally calmed down and realized she was crying he unhanded her. Her arms dropped limply to her sides and she crumpled to the floor still crying, but not making a sound.  
  
Darien bent down to help her up in an attempt to apologize for the horrible words that had escaped his lips. As he touched her arm however, it flew back and her hand hit his cheek with such force that he was almost knocked backwards.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me. EVER!" She screamed as she rose. They exchanged glances before she tore out of the room.  
  
Darien was in shock; he didn't know what had come over him. But he feared what she would do next after his outburst. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself.  
  
Down the hall, Serena was in shock as well. She had quickly run into her room and locked the door still breathing heavily.  
  
"What happened?!" Mina had seen the dried tears on her cheeks and her red eyes.  
  
"Nothing." Serena choked.  
  
Mina decided not to question her any further, "Why don't we go to bed." She suggested as Serena had already climbed into hers. Mina relucktantly turned off the light wondering what on earth Darien could have said that would have brought her to tears. The only thing that had made Serena shed a tear after the age of 5 was when her close grandmother had died. Something was very wrong, and Mina fully intended to find out what that was, and how she could solve it.  
  
"What have I done?" Serena sobbed softly.  
  
*****  
  
Darien stopped as he heard two girls talking in the hall.  
  
"Did you hear all that yelling last night?" The first asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it was so loud, how could I not!? I didn't hear what they said - hey, there's Serena, we can ask her." The second replied.  
  
"Hey Serena, what happened between you and Darien last night?" The first questioned Serena.  
  
"Nothing much; Darien got mad at me for releasing a skunk in his room and just loudly threatened to kick me out." She laughed, "As if." The other girls joined her.  
  
Darien wasn't surprised that she had covered up the true nature of his criticism. But he still wasn't sure if he regretted saying what he did. He regretted the way he said it though. 'Oh well,' He thought, 'What was said was said, and I can't take it back now.'  
  
Serena walked back to her room and locked herself in. She knew she had to do something but the question was what. What could she possibly do that would affect Darien so completely?  
  
Serena jumped when she heard the door unlocking behind her. But much to Serena's relief it was only Mina.  
  
"Hi Serena." She smiled.  
  
"Hi Mina." Serena returned.  
  
"Hey Serena," Mina began.  
  
"Yes?" Serena turned to face her.  
  
"I just want to tell you that if you want to talk about what happened last night I'm here." Serena glared at her for even acknowledging that anything had happened. "But, if you don't want to, then I'll pretend I didn't see or hear anything." Mina added.  
  
"I prefer the latter." Serena sat at her desk and started her computer.  
  
"Okay," Mina set her books down on her bed.  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!" Serena sprung up, knocking her chair over in the process and startling Mina as well.  
  
"Got what?" Mina questioned, puzzled at Serena's sudden outburst.  
  
"The perfect prank Mina, I just thought of the perfect way to pull one over on Darien!" She smiled at herself.  
  
"Serena . . ." Mina was wary of this new development.  
  
"No Mina, it's fool proof. Oh man, this is gonna go down in the history books." Serena was proud of her plan.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Mina hesitated.  
  
Serena's eyes were vicious, "I am going to make Darien fall in love with me, then I'll break his heart into a million pieces."  
  
Mina wasn't quite sure what to say, she really wanted to know what had happened the previous night that Serena would come up with such an evil plan. She had never wanted to hurt anyone as much as she seemed to want to hurt Darien. "Serena, I think that's going too far." She tried.  
  
"Well, he went too far last night, and I will have my revenge." Serena stated clearly.  
  
"How do you suppose you'll go about making him fall in love with you, especially since he had a girlfriend?" Mina tried to point out the flaws in Serena's plan.  
  
"Raye is a problem, however, I've got a feeling that this girlfriend thing will work itself out." She smiled.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Mina thought Serena was planning to sabotage the relationship.  
  
"Something doesn't sit right with me when I see them together. Their relationship is strained. I'll just bide my time and wait for the right opportunity to present itself." Serena was impressed with her logic.  
  
"Serena, I've got a bad feeling about this." Mina warned.  
  
*****  
  
AN: I know, shorter, don't hate me. But this chapter was so exciting, I had so much fun reading this to my proof reader Ross. I got to yell really loud when I read Darien's part. Anyways, thank you very much for your support, and seriously guys, if you have any ideas, or anything you want to see, let me know. You never know, it might end up in my story! And as always, where would I be with out my reviewers? Nowhere, because I'm a review whore! Thanks guys:  
  
Mikahoshi11, glad the two chapters made up for the first two, but Kelbel, it wouldn't be fun if I didn't end it where y'all want more, gomen  
  
Leira1, I'm not a Raye fan either, but I like conflict. As for the Frooky, can I have a hot pink one? If so, then I'll premiere my Frooky next chapter, maybe I'll have a name thought up for it by then. Are they unisex, or can I pick a gender?  
  
Celticas, you're such a good example! It makes me so happy to see reviews from readers on my older fics. And just a note to y'all reading this; I'm 3 reviews away from 200 for Love Is Blind, you should check it out!  
  
Usagi-ran, I'm interested in your suggestion, but what character detail do you want? If you can be more specific about what you have questions on I'd be more than happy to add it in! Thanks for your review!  
  
DarkSun, I have to have some kind of humor in those previews!  
  
Kirei*snow*tenshi, *wipes sweat from brow* whew, I'm so glad you're not mad at me. It's just so hard to stay on a regular releasing schedule these days. We'll have to wait and see how long she'll be jealous. Perhaps a few more chapters.  
  
Dizzy4, a.k.a. my P-I-M-P, no, I wouldn't want to anger my pimp. Glad chapter 4 pleased you, I hope chapter 5 does as well. One thing though, and don't get mad, the expression is mano a mano meaning hand to hand in Spanish, mono a mono means monkey to monkey. It made me giggle, a common mistake. I still love you! Thanks again for all your positive and supportive words!  
  
MistressMoon, glad you liked the pranks, I had fun writing about them  
  
Aurora, glad to see you back, what fics in particular are you referring to that need to be updated? Thanks for your review.  
  
Lara1786 and SailorKittyMoon, Once again, of course it's an S/D fic, at least that's what the summary told me. Lol, Ray will leave . . . eventually.  
  
AMI MIZUNO1, Serena79, MoonGirl5657, glad you like it, thanks for your reviews  
  
MOON ROSE, please e-mail!  
  
*****  
  
Preview --- Chapter VI. Heavy Breathing In Serena's Room --- Alright, so the scene is set, we know what she'll do, but the question is how? How will Serena get into Darien's good graces, and the real question is what is going on in Serena's room? OMG! 


	6. Heavy Breathing In Serena's Room

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter VI. Heavy Breathing In Serena's Room  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: This chapter took me so long to type up, and I'm sorry, but I think a lot of you may be happy with some recent plot developments in this chapter. Let me know okay! Read, review, and Enjoy!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my hot pink Frooky (TM-Leira), named Vincent  
  
\ / -antennas  
  
)(  
  
/O O\ - eye and nose  
  
/ \  
  
\ @ @ /__ ---__ --@ - feet and tale  
  
******  
  
Darien poked his head through his room door before entering. It had been two weeks since his episode, and he had barely seen Serena since then. They hadn't exchanged a single word since that night either. At this point Darien was scared for his life.  
  
He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and hid, but when he only saw Mina he relaxed, and decided to go talk to her. "Mina, can I have a word with you?"  
  
She looked around wondering what she had done, "Umm, okay."  
  
"Is Serena okay?" He questioned.  
  
"Why would you care?" Mina challenged.  
  
"Mina, it's my job to care."  
  
"Is it your job to harass your residents?!" She was flustered, "I'm surprised you haven't been fired yet!"  
  
"Calm down Mina, I've been trying to apologize for the past two weeks." Darien inserted.  
  
"Oh." Was all Mina replied.  
  
"Will you please tell her I'm sorry, and I didn't mean what I said. I'd tell her myself, but I don't think that'd be wise."  
  
Mina nodded, "I'll give her the message." She stood there for a moment, "Can I go now?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry." Darien moved to the side allowing her to pass him, "Thank you Mina."  
  
"You're welcome." She said before stepping into her room. Serena looked up from her text book, then back down. "You'll never guess who I just talked to."  
  
"I don't know Mina, who?" She shut her text book.  
  
"Mr. Shields would like to apologize for what he said. He told me to tell you he didn't mean any of it." Mina smiled.  
  
"Oh really?" Serena leaned back and crossed her legs, "Well I believe he's just started the snowball that will destroy him." She laughed, "Well, I might have to go talk to him later and tell him I accept his apology."  
  
"You gonna cry again?" Mina's eyes lit up.  
  
"If I need to." Serena smirked.  
  
******  
Darien printed off the last of the flyers he would present to Andrew and stuffed them into a folder. He grabbed his keys, but when he opened the door to leave, he found Serena looking up at him.  
  
"You were right." She whispered averting her eyes from his.  
  
"Right about what?" Darien was confused.  
  
"Everything." Serena ran into his arms and began sobbing, "I'm so sorry Darien. I had no right to treat you or your girlfriend like that." Darien held her small figure trying to comfort her. "You were right, I'm just a spoiled brat, and I always get what I want. I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest.  
  
"Serena, you don't have to apologize, I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad, and sleep deprived."  
  
Her eyes red from crying, finally met his, "You didn't?" She whimpered.  
  
"No, of course not." Darien smiled down at her, "Serena can we call a truce?" He requested.  
  
"I'd like that." She sniffed.  
  
They were still embracing, "Good, are you gonna be okay?" Darien inquired.  
  
"Yeah." She broke from his hold and wiped away her tears. "Thank you Darien." She managed a smile.  
  
"Have a good night Serena." He watched her disappear into her room, believing they'd had some kind of break through.  
  
"Well?" Mina questioned as she heard Serena enter the room.  
  
"Three words: hook, line, and sinker." Serena replied.  
  
"Wow, you must have put on some show." Mina was impressed.  
  
"Just turned on the water works, and he was sunk." Serena laughed, "Now we just have to wait for him and Raye to break-up and I'm in."  
  
******  
"I dunno Darien, I can't decide." Andrew whined, "They're all good."  
  
"Hey guys." Raye walked into Andrew's apartment, with Chad on her tails.  
  
"How come you're late?" Darien asked.  
  
"You were late." Andrew budded in.  
  
"Why were you late?" Chad asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Darien replied.  
  
"Try me." Greg strolled in. "Don't harass me for being late, I had to drop Amy off."  
  
"Ooooooooohhhh." Andrew joked.  
  
"Shut up." Greg narrowed his eyes at Andrew, "Darien, I wanna hear your story."  
  
"Ya know how I told you guys the way Serena acted towards Raye, and how I freaked out and yelled at her?" They all nodded, "Well, I've been trying to apologize, and I told Mina to tell her that I was sorry, and Serena came to my door as I was leaving and began to cry and apologize, and we called a truce." They all gawked at him.  
  
"You're right, I don't believe you." Greg chortled. "After what Amy's told me about her, it's never that easy. I think she's just trying to pull the wool over your eyes. I would be careful if I were you." He warned.  
  
"I suppose, but I think things might get better." Darien was hopeful. "So what flyer do you want me to distribute for the showing?"  
  
"We have to advertise already? It's two months away." Chad was confused.  
  
"Well, these aren't done yet, after you guys pick one, I have to go back and touch it up in Photoshop, but we should start putting them out soon." Darien stated.  
  
"The longer the posters are out there, the better turn out we'll get." Greg supported Darien.  
  
******  
"Hey Darien." Serena stuck her head in his door, which startled him a bit, "Mina and I are going to a movie, wanna come with?" She asked.  
  
Darien wasn't quite sure what to say, "Sure," he had nothing better to do.  
  
It had been a few days since Serena had come to his door and cried in his arms. Since then, she had been sweet as pie to him, and seemed to be going out of her way to please him and be sincere.  
  
"What movie?" Darien followed her down the hall.  
  
"I dunno, Mina just said she was bored and wanted to go see one." She allowed him in her room and shut the door behind him. "Are we gonna go Mina?" Serena questioned rather impatiently.  
  
Mina slipped her shoes on, "I'm going!" She glared at Serena.  
  
Yes, Darien's luck seemed as though it was changing. That movie was the first of many excursions he took with Serena and Mina. In fact they had been spending a lot of time together.  
  
For some odd reason the vicious Serena he had known in the beginning of the year was no where to be found. Darien felt comfortable and confident now that he didn't have to watch her every move.  
  
Darien had even gone so far as to invite them both to hangout and with his friends one night.  
  
Amy looked absolutely horrified when Darien ushered Serena and Mina through the door. Greg looked at them both curiously, Andrew seemed rather interested in Mina, while Raye tried to pretend she was fine with it . . . clearly she was not.  
  
Everyone gathered around the TV, and began watching the movie. Shortly after the movie began they started passing snacks around, and that's when the trouble started.  
  
Serena sat contently finishing off the popcorn. "Gimme the popcorn Serena." Darien commanded from behind her.  
  
"You didn't say the magic word." She teased.  
  
"Gimme the popcorn meatball head." He smirked.  
  
Her head slowly turned around, fire blazing in her crystalline eyes, "What did you call me?" She questioned through clenched teeth.  
  
"Meatball head?" He grinned.  
  
Serena dumped the popcorn bowl over his head, "Don't ever call me that again." She fumed.  
  
"I'll call you meatball head as much as I like meatball head." Darien dared.  
  
Serena tackled Darien, but soon learned that he was much stronger than she had expected. They struggled on the ground for a moment before he was able to pin her arms to the floor as he straddled her. "Had enough meatball head?" His face was inches from her own. "Or do you --" Darien was interrupted by the door slamming. He was distracted momentarily, which enabled Serena to get out of his hold.  
  
Still on his knees, he looked around and realized that there was one person missing: Raye. Darien stood up and followed her out the door.  
  
He found Raye sitting outside on the front stairs, "I'm sorry." He offered, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was sorry for.  
  
"Why are you apologizing? You don't even know why I'm mad." Her back faced him. He attempted to hold her from behind, "Don't." She pushed him away.  
  
"Is this about Serena?" Darien asked softly.  
  
"You pay so much attention to her, I feel like I'm not important to you anymore." She finally faced him, tears in her eyes, "It scares me Darien, because they way you look at her --" She held back a sob, "It's the way you used to look at me."  
  
"Raye . . ." he hugged her. She stayed in his arms for a long time, but eventually had enough.  
  
"I need to be alone right now." She pulled away from his embrace.  
  
Chad, Amy, and Greg came outside unaware of what was going on.  
  
"Chad, will you take me home?" Raye wiped the remaining tears from her face.  
  
"Sure." He obliged.  
  
Raye faced Darien, "I'll call you later."  
  
He waved good bye not knowing what else to do. He had never been that emotional, but he was beginning to wonder if he really had lost his feelings for Raye. And since when had Serena come into the picture?  
  
"Are you gonna be okay man?" Greg asked Darien cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Darien walked past Greg and Amy and traipsed back up the stairs. He looked at his watch, and was surprised how late it was. They must have been outside for almost an hour.  
  
When he entered his room he found only Serena, as she laid peacefully asleep on his futon. He wondered where Andrew had gone, and decided to see if Mina knew.  
  
Standing outside of Mina and Serena's door all he could hear was heavy breathing, and the door was locked. Against his better judgment, he decided not to knock, but to return to his room.  
  
He sighed looking at Serena. Suddenly without any warning this feeling of hunger arose in him. His mind tempted him by suggesting he kiss her, long and hard.  
  
He fought back these ideas, wondering what on earth had possessed him to think such things.  
  
He took a deep breath reminding himself of what had just happened with Raye, and why. Deciding not to wake her and interrupt whatever was going on in her room, he grabbed an extra blanket off his bed and draped it over her.  
  
Darien then proceeded to turn off the lights, throw his shirt on his desk, and slide his pants off. Again his head questioned what it would be like to hold Serena. But just as he had done before he fought off these urges and climbed into his own bed, and was promptly lulled to sleep by her slow and methodic breathing.  
  
******  
"DARIEN! Let me in!" A male voice pounded on Darien's door early the next morning.  
  
Darien stumbled out of bed and opened the door. Andrew flew past him and into the bathroom. Darien's eyes narrowed, 'Why is Andrew here?' He wondered, but when he remembered the heavy breathing from the night before he answered his own question, and was immediately disgusted by the revelation.  
  
Andrew wandered out of the bathroom, "Hey," He brushed his hand through his hair. Darien took note that like himself, Andrew was only sporting his boxers.  
  
"Did you have fun last night?" Darien looked at his friend rather annoyed.  
  
"Nothing happened," Andrew shook his head trying to convince Darien.  
  
"It didn't sound like nothing happened." Darien crossed his arms.  
  
A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, "Trust me Darien, you know I'm not one for one night stands."  
  
"You had better hope not." Darien backed Andrew out the door. "When is Serena gonna be able to go back to her room?"  
  
Andrew noticed Serena sleeping on the futon for the first time, and raised an eyebrow, "I'll come tell you when I leave." He finally was able to return to Mina.  
  
Serena stirred and opened her eyes, "What am I doing here?" She sat up.  
  
"Mina and Andrew were busy in your room." He gave her a suggestive look.  
  
"Oh god, they better not have touched anything of mine!" Serena seemed thoroughly grossed out. "Do you think they'll let me change my clothes?"  
  
"You can try it." He suggested.  
  
Serena walked down the hall and returned shortly after looking a little upset, but with a new set of clothes in her hands.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"She threw them at me." Serena pouted, "Can I use your bathroom to change?"  
  
"Yeah," Darien realized he was still in his underwear and when Serena emerged told her he was going to take a shower. She shrugged and turned on the TV.  
  
Darien decided to take a cold shower, yes, a very cold shower.  
  
*****  
  
AN: Whew, that was long, I might have carpel tunnel now. I know I spelled that totally wrong. So what did you all think. Mina and Andrew? Let me know if you love it or hate it, or if you're indifferent. The reason why I felt they needed to be together is because it forces Serena out of the room, you'll see what I mean in later chapters. And to my reviewers, ugh, where would I be with out you all?  
  
Leira, thanks for my Frooky, what do you think of the story?  
  
Dark Sun, I'll try to put in more humor, was this chapter good enough?  
  
Diva, once again, I find it so touching that you get so emotionally attached to my stories, I find it so flattering, and again, I'm the same way. Blubbering over fan fiction.  
  
Kerei*snow*tenshi, thanks for your understanding  
  
Lara 1786, Trust me, Raye is on her way out, and I'll make sure the door hits her!  
  
Krystal Jade, Silvia Spector, AMI MIZUNO 1, Indecisive-innocent, moon princess 13, Pamela, Sailor Kitty Moon, jojodacrow, hehe?, celticas, thank you for all your support, and I guarantee this is a Darien/Serena fic, tune in next chapter, and I'll have you on the edge of your seat!  
  
*****  
  
Preview --- Chapter VII. Some Kind Of Excuse --- Could this be the beginning of the end for Darien and Raye? What surprising revelations will Darien have next chapter; where did that curve ball come from? And one shocking twist that will leave you stunned! 


	7. Some Kind Of Excuse

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter VII. Some Kind Of Excuse  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: Oh my gosh, I can't believe how much of a success this story has been. To see so many positive reviews just makes my day. Thank you all for making it worthwhile. This story is for you! As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
*******  
  
"I want you to quit your job." Raye gave Darien an ultimatum over the phone. She had finally decided to call him a week later. "Please Darien," she pleaded.  
  
"Raye, don't make me choose between you and this job. If I quit, it will create a whole mess of problems. I need the money, not to mention my paren--"  
  
"Well, did you ever think that maybe I needed you?" Raye interrupted him.  
  
"Please don't make me choose." He tried to make her understand.  
  
"Only if you promise you won't talk to her anymore." Raye 'compromised.'  
  
"Serena?" He concluded, "Raye, I can't do that either, she's a resident." He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to loose Raye, but something wasn't sitting right with this whole situation. She had dealt with far worse in the past than Serena; why was she flipping out now? "I think you're overreacting." He regretted the words as soon as he heard himself saying them.  
  
"I think we need to take a break." Her voice cracked over the phone.  
  
"A break?" Darien stuttered.  
  
"We both have some things we need to think over before we can move forward in this relationship." She sounded as though she was struggling with every word.  
  
"How long?" Was all Darien could get out.  
  
"I don't know." Raye had begun to cry.  
  
"If you want to take a break, then we'll take a break." He was in a bit of a daze.  
  
"I have to go." She whispered.  
  
"Bye," he stated, but the line was already dead.  
  
Darien's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He numbly stood up and meandered to the door.  
  
"Hey Darien, I got this new movie, and I was gonna watch it with Mina, but she went out to dinner with Andrew, and now I have nobody to watch it with and I--" Serena had finally gotten a good look at Darien's demeanor and had stopped her rant, "What's wrong?" She questioned him sweetly.  
  
"Nothing," he breathed.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, but I know that something's wrong." Serena stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "Are you gonna be okay?" She cupped his face in her hand.  
  
Darien gazed down at Serena intensely; her hand was so warm, "No." He fell to his knees.  
  
Serena gasped, but put her arms around him in comfort, "It's okay Darien. I'm sure whatever happened will work itself out." She cooed while brushing her hand through his raven locks.  
  
Darien broke from their embrace, he didn't understand why, but when he looked into her reassuring azure eyes so full of compassion and sympathy he moved closer to her and captured her mouth with his.  
  
Serena's body went limp and they both toppled backwards, leaving Darien on top of her. And poor Serena beneath him, who even though she was enjoying his kiss, was wondering how on earth she would get out of this situation.  
  
Darien sensed her trepidation and pulled himself away from her. "I don't know what came over me." He helped her to her feet.  
  
She knew her face must be crimson, but tried to ignore her embarrassment, "It's okay; we all do silly things when we're upset." She tried to convince herself.  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking." Darien shook his head.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" She was still concerned about why he was acting so strangely.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He sat down on his futon.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She approached him.  
  
"Not now, maybe later." He tried his hardest not to look her in the eyes.  
  
Serena was annoyed that he avoided her gaze, but brushed it off, "Did you want to watch that movie with me?" Serena handed him the DVD.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry actually." He stood up, "Do you want to get dinner?" He was surprised she was acting as though he had not just jumped her and kissed her, but he decided to go along with it although the tension between them was still high.  
  
"Okay, let me grab my purse." She ran out the door, exhaling loudly as she entered her room. She wanted to kiss him again so badly, but reminded herself that this was just a prank, and she couldn't get involved any deeper than that. The problem was Serena was in over here head a long time ago.  
  
*******  
  
"She pulled out the break card?!" Andrew questioned while lounging in Darien's room; Mina was taking forever to get ready.  
  
"And then--" Darien stopped himself, he decided not to tell Andrew about how he had kissed Serena, "I just don't know what to do." Darien said honestly.  
  
"I don't know what to tell ya. I think you need to figure out how you feel about Raye, and decide whether or not you want to be with her anymore." Andrew took a drink of his soda.  
  
"God, I just feel like this came out of now where. I don't know why Raye feels so threatened by Serena." Darien was confused, "I mean that girl in my Psych class was seriously stalking me last semester. She had pictures of me in her binder." Darien shook his head, "Raye just kept telling me it would blow over. And now Serena just hangs out with me sometimes and she's an inch away from breaking up with me."  
  
"Well, Serena is more of a threat." Andrew stated.  
  
"How so?" Darien inquired.  
  
"Well, she's subtle. I think girls are a lot more threatened by a friend than a stalker. Because seriously, what's the likelihood you'll hook up with a stalker? I can just see it now, 'The fact that you follow me 24/7 and that you know more about me than I do really makes me hot. Why don't I take you back to my apartment and we can--" Darien shoved Andrew.  
  
"Shut up." He defended.  
  
"But on the other hand, with a girl that's a friend, you spend time with her, you talk to her, you tell her things, you trust her. There's much more of a fine line."  
  
"Yeah, but this is Serena we're talking about." Darien responded.  
  
"Exactly, this is Serena we're talking about. She has been known to be very sneaky and elusive." Andrew folded his arms.  
  
"I guess I just thought Raye trusted me more than this." Darien thought aloud.  
  
"Maybe she's just looking for an excuse." Andrew shrugged.  
  
"An excuse for what?" Darien suddenly had the feeling that Andrew knew something he didn't.  
  
"Perhaps she wants an excuse to break up with you." Andrew said as though it was a fact.  
  
"Why would she need an excuse to break up with me?" Darien approached his friend.  
  
Andrew stood up and began towards the door, "I think you should talk to Raye about this."  
  
"You do know something!" Darien accused.  
  
"Talk to Raye." Andrew shut the door behind him, leaving Darien frustrated with no answers, and wondering why on earth his girlfriend would need an excuse to break up with him.  
  
Darien pulled on his coat and marched out of his room. He was going to find out what was going on with him and Raye, and he was going to fix it.  
  
The November air cut at Darien as he walked from his car to Raye's apartment complex. Darien waited patiently for the elevator and when it finally came he stepped inside and pressed 12 for Raye's floor.  
  
So many thoughts were flying through his head, he hadn't thought about what he would say to her when he arrived. He didn't know if he should be angry or comforting. And he didn't know why Raye was being so childish and possessive.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Darien stepped out, but that was all. He stood there for at least 20 minutes trying to find the right words to say, and the right way to say them. He had half a mind to turn around and go back to the dorms.  
  
For the life of him, he had no idea why he was so nervous; why he feared confronting her so much. When he finally stood before her door he realized why: He was afraid of loosing her. And something inside him was telling him he might.  
  
Gathering his courage he knocked. Some scuffling could be heard beyond the door, but soon he heard her footsteps approaching, and finally her face met his.  
  
*******  
  
AN: Well, I promised a shocking twist, and I delivered. This is one of my favorite chapters in the story because when I read it to my proof readers they totally freaked out. As for Raye and Darien, you will all know their fate next chapter, I know I kept you hanging, but what am I good for. To all my reviewers, you are amazing. The fact that I have over 80 reviews for 6 chapters blows me away. I couldn't have done it without you!  
  
Moon-Princess 13, what do you mean something you'd do? Lol  
  
Diva, all I have to say to you, is that you rock! Thank you so much for leaving me such a long review (that's the kinda thing I do). As far as Serena being Darien's friend, she's smart. She knows that if she broke up Raye and Darien he would never forgive her, and she knows his personality well enough to know that if she slowly inches towards him he'll come running, which he kinda did in this chapter. I'm glad you like the Mina and Andrew pairing, Andrew just seemed so impulsive in this story, so I thought it would be something his character would do at least in my alternate reality story. Thanks again for all your support, and your wonderful review!  
  
Leira1, I will go into more detail on Andrew and Mina, and as you can probably tell from this chapter, I think they'll be together for the long run.  
  
Kirei*snow*tenshi, hopefully that someday will be soon *cough* next chapter *cough*  
  
Ellen & Mistressmoon, thanks for your input, I honestly believe that all the characters will be pleased with their pairings. I can only do angst for so long before I need romance and comedy.  
  
Lara1786, I really love doing these shout outs at the end of my chapter because it's the only way I can talk to you guys short of e-mailing individually (although if you want to send me an e-mail, I'd be more than happy to talk with you). I've always been so flattered when I've reviewed on going series and been included, and my reviewers mean a lot to me. The fact that you take time out of your busy lives to not only read my story but tell me what you think flatters me to no end, and this is one way that I can thank you all for supporting me! And you won't have to wait long on the Raye/Darien front.  
  
Hayley Serenity, ya know, everyone keeps telling me that they like my story plot because it hasn't been done before, and honestly I was scared coming into this because I thought it prolly had been done before numerous times. So thanks, I can't believe I came up with a new Serena/Darien plot, I thought it was impossible!  
  
DarkSun, serena/darien, Sailor Kitty Moon, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Pamela, Maiievia, hot cutie, moonlight shadows, and AMI MIZUNO1, I would be nowhere with out you seriously, I thrive with reviews, and you guys never cease to make my day!  
  
*******  
  
Preview --- Chapter VIII. Nowhere To Run To --- When Darien confronts Raye will it make or break their relationship? Regardless of Darien and Raye's relationship, how will one kiss affect Darien? All this and more in the next episode of The Perfect Prank! STAY TUNED! 


	8. Nowhere To Run To

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter VIII. Nowhere To Run To  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: Do you want to hear excuses as to why I haven't had this out like 3 weeks ago as I had planned. Well first I decided to wait for 100 reviews, which I got, and I love you all for that. However, when I pinched a nerve from typing too much, well that threw a wrench into my plans. Especially when my doctor told me not to type for at least a week. But I'm back now, and I think a lot of people have been looking forward to this chapter. Read, Review, and please, please please, ENJOY!  
  
********  
  
"What are you doing here?" She seemed a bit surprised.  
  
"We need to talk." Darien didn't wait for an invitation to enter, but breezed past her.  
  
He searched for the words he had memorized outside her door, but they were lost. So instead he blurted out the only thing on his mind: "Do you want to break up with me?"  
  
Here eyes communicated for her, they were guilty. "Darien, I--"  
  
"You're just using Serena as an excuse!" Darien accused.  
  
"No Darien, let me explain." She tried.  
  
"Explain what? What have I done Raye?!" He approached her, "What have I done?" His hushed voice cracked.  
  
Raye fell to the floor and began sobbing, "You didn't do anything." She kept repeating, "You didn't do anything." Darien had never seen Raye so weak before.  
  
Darien stood in front of her looking down at her on the floor. He had no idea what to do. Time stood still as Raye wept on the floor for her wrong-doings that Darien was oblivious of.  
  
Finally he dared to speak, "What happened to us?" he knelt in front of her.  
  
Raye looked up at him with her puffy eyes and damp face, "It's all my fault, I didn't mean to. I tried to ignore it for the longest time and I just kept telling myself that it could be true because I was with you." She cried.  
  
"Tried to convince yourself that what wasn't true?" Darien's arms grasped Raye's shoulders.  
  
She hesitated for a long while, then finally choked out six barely inaudible words, "I'm in love with someone else."  
  
Darien inhaled sharply, "Who—no I don't want to know."  
  
"I'm so sorry." She wailed and began sobbing again.  
  
Darien held Raye in is arms and rocked back and forth to calm her down. "It's okay Raye." He comforted, "Everything's gonna be okay." Darien shifted his body.  
  
Her eyes followed him, "I didn't know how to tell you." She whispered, "I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Are you gonna be okay if I leave? Do you want me to call him so he can be with you?" Darien could believe the words were escaping his mouth.  
  
"No," Raye hiccupped, "I just need to be alone, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Darien stood up, took one last glance at his now ex- girlfriend, and walked out the door.  
  
Silently he wondered how it had come to this. How had she fallen for someone else, and how had he missed it? Was he really that involved with Serena that he could overlook such an obvious detail?  
  
As the elevator descended, Darien shifted his thoughts to who she was in love with, and how long it had been going on. When he reached his car in the parking lot his questions were answered. Chad's SUV was parked three stall away from his car. Ever since Chad and Raye had begun making the movie, they had seemed closer. But why would he think anything of it? They were all friends, and he was delighted to see them getting along better than before.  
  
He groaned in his car when he realized that Raye and Chad had made the movie more than 5 months ago. Which meant that she may have been cheating on him for more than half of their relationship. Darien let his head fall on his steering wheel. He didn't want to go back to the dorm; he didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to be alone, and he had no idea how to do that.  
  
Eventually he started his car up. The heat felt good, and he finally opted to go back to the dorms not knowing where else to go.  
  
When he arrived at his room close to midnight, he found Serena asleep outside his door. He shook her slightly, "Serena, what are you doing on the floor?"  
  
Serena rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Mina and Andy kicked me out. I just thought I'd wait for you to get back, but I didn't realize how tired I was."  
  
Darien helped her stand up, "When did they kick you out?" he opened his door.  
  
"Only like eleven. I just thought we could watch a movie or something." She followed Darien into his room.  
  
"What movie do you want to watch?" Darien put on a smile as he took off his coat. He didn't want Serena to know about Raye, and he knew if she asked him anything he'd have to tell her.  
  
"I dunno." She looked at his movie collection, "I don't know what kind of movie I'm in the mood for tonight." She looked at Darien and flashed a smile, "What kind of movie are you in the mood for?"  
  
"A tragedy." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" She hadn't heard him, her face softened, "Are you tired? You look tired Darien." She approached him . . . he stepped back.  
  
At his gesture she searched his eyes for some kind of explanation, "Where have you been all night?" She asked innocently.  
  
Darien grimaced, he had no way out now, "I--"  
  
She interrupted him, "I'm sorry. It's really none of my business. If you're tired I'll leave." She turned.  
  
"No." He grabbed her arm.  
  
Serena slowly turned around, "You're not tired?" She questioned.  
  
"I want to watch a movie with you." He let her arm slip out of his grasp.  
  
"Oh." She laughed, "Well we still haven't decided which one to watch yet." She walked back over to his DVD collection, "I could use a good laugh." She handed him a comedy, and sat down on his futon.  
  
Darien put the DVE in and took his seat next to her. They were barely halfway through the movie before Serena and Darien had fallen asleep on each other.  
  
As he drifted off to sleep, Darien couldn't help but think how comforting it had been to come back to Serena. Before he had come back to his room all he had wanted to do was sulk and go to bed, cold and alone. But Serena had changed his mood completely. Darien couldn't remember a time when he'd been so glad to see her bright blonde hair up in her signature buns. She had made his day and helped him forget about him and Raye.  
  
Serena on the other hand could not get enough of the raven haired man who lived down the hall. She was much to her dismay, absolutely enthralled with him. She was so relieved that Mina had taken such an interest in Andrew. Mina spent so much time with him, that she had no time left to notice that Serena's 'Perfect Prank' had gone awry, and that instead of Darien falling for her, she had instead fallen for him. She though that perhaps he returned some of her feelings. Before falling asleep she replayed their kiss in her head.  
  
Although she had made excuses, Darien had never apologized, never once insinuated that he regretted it or that he'd take the kiss back. He'd only said he didn't know why he did it. It truly would have broken her heart if he would have apologized.  
  
Serena was also extremely perceptive, and had noted the pain in Darien's eyes as soon as she got a good look at him. She secretly hoped that he had broken it off with Raye. She knew she'd have to wait before she made any kind of move. Otherwise, being the caring man that he was he would feel guilty and believe he was not only taking advantage of Serena but also using her.  
  
Serena would give anything to let Darien use her. If it meant she'd be close to him, she'd risk it.  
  
Darien's guilt took over as he slept. He remembered thinking how Raye had cheated on him, but hadn't he cheated on her. He realized he must have been in love with Serena for at least two months. He'd have a lot to think about in the morning.  
  
********  
  
AN: There, it's done, they're finally broken up, so please get off my back, I always planned on having it happen, but I wanted to wait, I didn't feel like it would align with the integrity of the story. I wanted to paint Darien as a very sensitive guy who would do anything to make a relationship work, even if it meant denying his own feelings. As for Chad, I was trying to be all clever and sly, but obviously I'm not as subversive as I wanted to be. Oh well, I'm just glad that it's finally happened, cuz now there's so much more room for some hot S x D action. And when I say hot, I mean hot. . .  
  
You guys have brought me all the way to 100 reviews, and I just can't get enough! So here's to 100 reviews guys, and to 100 more!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U, I believe for every author there are one or two reviewers that just make their day. Those reviewers who the writers wait for, draw inspiration from, and really take to heart their ideas. For me, you are one of these reviewers. I love that you analyze my story, that's what I need, someone keeping a watchful eye. Judging from your last review, I can tell that you and other readers are really getting a feel for who I want these characters to be. Yes, Raye is immature, and although she means well, needs to grow up. Darien is too optimistic, but this turn of events will change his outlook. And Serena although conniving is very sensitive and only needs a man like Darien to bring out the soft side she guards so heavily. As far as the kiss goes, I guess I always pictured that she had kissed him back, but I knew I didn't want her to say anything because Darien really trusts her now, and although at this point she's not ready to admit it, she'll do anything to keep his trust, regardless of the prank. Thanks again for your support, I can't wait for your next review, and I know you'll be happy with the way things play out.  
  
LizzieG84, thanks for your response regarding Andrew and Mina. I love them together, I think they can have such great chemistry (at least in most stories) I've kinda based their personalities on a couple I know in real life, but Andy and Mina are much less annoying at least where PDA's are concerned. I haven't had a chance to read your story, but I do have it bookmarked, and it sounds extremely interesting from your little blurb. I'll let you know what I think ASAP!  
  
Leira1, no problem about the grammar errors, I don't mind, the only thing is that I don't know how to update the story on ff.net with out erasing all the reviews (which I cannot live without!) Hope the Raye and Chad outcome is enough for now, we haven't seen the last of them. And Mina and Andrew will make some mischief in future chapters.  
  
The Final Stillness of Saturn, I just want to first say honestly how much of an honor it is that you would read one of my stories, when I'm such a huge fan of yours. *bows* thank you so much. And just as your replied to each of my chapters I will reply to yours! CHAP 1, I knew the story was gonna have enough angst w/o Darien being parentless, plus I am kinda sick of the whole Darien no parent situation, I just wanted him to be a regular college kid w/ regular problems, well Serena's not regular, but whatever. CHAP 2, Glad you like Amy and the movie title, I liked Greg and Amy's innocence so much in the anime and manga that I wanted to have a little in the story. CHAP 3, yes, Darien is clever, but once Serena declares war, he really has met his match. CHAP 4, I like the way that Darien is 'scared' of Serena, I think it gives dimension to his character. CHAP 5, as sensitive as he is, I've found that guys in general don't like thinking too much before giving people a piece of their mind. CHAP 6, the thing w/ Darien just going along w/ Serena's truce is that he's so optimistic, and he wants to believe that he's changed her, he wants desperately to believe in her. CHAP 7, ah ah ah Saturn, Darien didn't technically apologize (that'll come in later), I don't think Andrew is Raye's confidant, but as I advertised in my last fic, love is blind, and I always thought of Raye and Chad as one of those things everyone sees except the person who needs to see it the most. Okay, so definitions: RA= Resident Assistant, I use this terms interchangeably with 'house fellow,' it's what Darien does in the dorms. PR= Public relations, Darien puts out flyers, and sets up their movie events. Regarding the Darien and Raye split, I really believe that it's being handled well, Darien doesn't really know what to think (as stated in this chapter) I don't think he hates Raye, but he doesn't want to be her friend right now. And as far as the 3 Amigos go, they'll be in it more later. Direct anymore questions to me in your review, and thanks again for reading my fic!  
  
Miiaevia, Lita appeared in the 1st chapter, and unfortunately won't be around for a while, but I promise she will show up at least once more before the story comes to a close. Lara1786, you have to stop it with this flattery business *blushes*, I guess I'm just used to all my non-anime friends making fun of me and telling me my stories suck cuz they're about anime characters. I hope you enjoy these new developments!  
  
MoonRose, DarkSun, Twilight Princess, Devil Velociraptor(I love your name, I love dinosaurs!), Krystal-Jade, emmastarz, Hot Cuttie, Ellen, MoonGirl5657, AMI MIZUNO1, serena/darien, samsonite, thank you guys so much for sticking with my story. You really make it worth while, I love hearing from you all, and once again, I'm sorry for the story delay, the next chapter will be out in a timely fashion. Have a wonderful day!  
  
SailorKittyMoon, Moon Princess 13, kirei*snow*tenshi, yes, it's official, Darien and Raye are over, but Raye still has a part in this story, their breakup may affect Darien more than you think. There's something to think about. . .  
  
********  
  
Preview --- Chapter VIII. Nowhere To Run To --- Now that Darien and Raye are officially finished, how will he break the news to everyone; how will he tell Serena? And more so, how will they react? All these questions will be answered in the next episode of One Life To – err—I mean The Perfect Prank! (This is what happens when I watch too many soap operas, whoops) 


	9. Where Do We Go From Here?

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter IX. Where Do We Go From Here?  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: Well, it's official, Raye and Darien are over. Thank god, it's such a relief. The only thing I really wanted to say here was regarding reviews. I have two requests for you wonderful people that talk to me. #1, will someone please review Love Is Blind, I've had 199 reviews forever, and it's been bothering the heck out of me. It's a good story, and if you like this one, you'll like that one, I promise. #2, this is to new readers/reviewers, if you're going to read the story, it is a heck of a lot more beneficial to me if you review for each chapter rather than for the most recent and just say: 'that was good.' This doesn't apply to those of you who have stuck with this whole thing. And yes, I'm a review whore, but part of it is that it really does bother me, it's just kinda annoying. I want reviews because they help me make this better for you all, and I do take to heart what you all say. In fact I even need your help at the end of this chapter. Please don't hate me, cuz I love you all! Read, review, and ENJOY!  
  
*********  
  
When Darien awoke, Serena was no where to be found. He almost entertained the thought that perhaps last night had been a dream or a figment of his imagination.  
  
Perhaps Andrew had not come over and suggested that Raye wanted to break up with him. Perhaps he had not gone over to Raye's apartment only to discover that she had been cheating on him for the past five months. And perhaps he had not come back to the dorms and been comforted by the blonde down the hall; who at one time may have had a hit out on him. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'It was crazy enough for me to make up –"  
  
Darien's thoughts were shattered as Serena entered the room with orange juice and muffins. She looked startled to see him awake. Darien was disappointed to a certain extent that he hadn't made the pervious night's events up in his head. But then reasoned that him and Raye splitting up really was for the best, and Serena . . . he didn't know what he was going to do about her. He certainly could sense some kind of feelings for her creeping up on him. But he knew he would have to put them on hold. He had just broken up with Raye and he wasn't emotionally ready to start anything with anyone.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you up." Serena set the food down on his desk.  
  
"You didn't." He confirmed.  
  
"Oh," Serena shrugged, then smiled, "Well, I brought you breakfast. I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here last night." She handed him a cup.  
  
"It was no problem Serena; I needed the company after what happened." Darien didn't realize what he'd said until it was too late.  
  
"What did happen last night?" Serena sat down next to him hoping for the worst.  
  
"I'm not really ready to talk about it." Darien confessed.  
  
"Okay." Serena let it slide, "If you wanna talk about it, let me know." She smiled empathetically.  
  
"I will. Thanks for breakfast."  
  
*********  
  
"CHAD!?" Andrew screeched.  
  
"Okay, now that you've broken my ear drum. It's weird, cuz shouldn't I be mad that she cheated on me? It's like I almost feel –"  
  
"Relieved?" Andrew tried.  
  
Darien hesitated, "Yeah . . . am I a bad person?"  
  
Andrew began to laugh, "Of course not."  
  
"I just wish she would have broken up with me sooner. She could have spared us both. I'm not sure what to think about Chad. I just don't get why they waited so long." Darien sighed, "It's okay though. Recently I was having second thoughts about Raye and me. I just didn't feel the same about her anymore."  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Andrew sipped some of the coffee Darien had made for him.  
  
"Me? I'm gonna be just fine." He sat down at his desk, "Yup, just fine."  
  
"So what's been going on with you and Serena?" Andrew cocked an eyebrow at his friend, "She's been spending an awful lot of time over here."  
  
"Well, if you'd stop spending the night and kicking her out. She has nowhere else to go. She's been practically living on my futon." Darien shook his head at Andrew.  
  
"Have you told her about Raye?"  
  
"No, I've been waiting for the right moment, and it just hasn't happened."  
  
"What are you gonna do about the premiere?" Andrew questioned.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's next week, after finals get done with. Raye and Chad will be there. Mina already invited Serena to come." Andrew waited for Darien's response.  
  
"Maybe I just won't go." Darien stared blankly out the window.  
  
"You can't just not go. It's been a three weeks since you've seen Raye."  
  
"Yeah, only three weeks. I'm not ready. And I won't be in another week either."  
  
"Just think about it." Andrew got up. "Thanks for the coffee. I better get Mina before we're late for the movie." Andrew strode out the door, not bothering to shut it behind him.  
  
*********  
  
Darien clicked the mouse on the electronic cards as he sat at his desk in his boxers. Solitaire had become his passion as of late. A knock on the door broke his concentration. He looked at his clock; it was almost 2:30 in the morning. There was another knock on the door. Darien got up and answered it. He sighed and ushered a very groggy Serena into his room. "How come you're here so late? Usually they kick you out earlier." He asked.  
  
"Yeah, well they've stopped kicking me out." Serena pulled the futon out.  
  
"So why are you here then?" Darien was confused but retrieved his extra blankets regardless of his doubts.  
  
"Instead they just do stuff while I'm in there." Serena twitched.  
  
Darien snickered, "Well, that's what my futon's for. Maybe we should just move your bed in here. It might be easier." They both laughed.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Serena tucked the covers under the frame.  
  
"No, I haven't been sleeping much lately."  
  
Serena crawled in bed and peeled the covers off the empty side of the bed, "C'mon, I think it's time you told me what's been going on. I'm concerned about you." Her eyes mimicked her emotion perfectly.  
  
Against his better judgment, Darien slid in next to her and propped himself up on his elbow to face her, "Where do I begin?"  
  
Serena smiled, "How 'bout the beginning."  
  
Darien nodded, "Raye and I broke up."  
  
Serena's eyes widened, and she bombarded him with questions, "Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me? Who broke up with who? When did it happen? What happened?" She paused to take a breath; he cut her short.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Serena." He sighed, and laid on his back staring at the ceiling, "I suppose I broke up with her. She had been acting really jealous and that's not like her. So I confronted her about it and she confessed that she'd been cheating on me with Chad."  
  
Serena covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped, "Oh Darien, are you okay?" Absent-mindedly she began running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, we weren't right together, and it was gonna happen eventually, so why not sooner rather than later. There's just this void, I mean we dated for nine months." He shook his head.  
  
"How long had she been cheating on you?"  
  
"Five months." He turned to Serena, she drew her hand away, "Am I a bad person for not caring that we broke up?"  
  
She was surprised at his question, but had to suppress a smile, hoping that she had some part in his lack of remorse, "Who am I to judge you?"  
  
"Your opinion matters to me." He stared her in the eyes.  
  
She held back a blush, "She cheated on you. You have every right to feel no remorse. She obviously didn't care enough about you to break up with you when she even felt remotely attracted to this other guy. And then being jealous when she was the one. Why was she acting jealous anyway?"  
  
Darien chuckled, "She was jealous of you." Serena didn't quite know what to think, "She said I looked at you the way I used to look at her."  
  
"I'm sorry Darien." Serena wasn't that sorry however. Because this meant that Darien was available. She was ready to get him back for everything he'd done to her, especially for the way he made her feel. He would pay.  
  
"Don't be, I'm not." Darien went to get up, but Serena stopped him.  
  
"Stay with me tonight. Your room is so cold."  
  
Darien knew he shouldn't, but he returned to his place next to her and turned off the light. Once again, against his better judgment he allowed Serena to lie close to him, and even wrapped his arms around her. Physical comfort was something he hadn't had in a long time. He knew he was taking advantage of her, but he needed her.  
  
"Good night Darien."  
  
"Thank you for everything you've done; you're the only reason I can get over Raye." Serena snuggled closer to him, "Sleep well Serena," His words, however, were lost. She was already fast asleep.  
  
*********  
  
AN: Well, whatta ya think? Looks like the prank might still be on, but not for much longer as you will see in the next few chapters. Now, are you ready for a challenge?  
  
Angie's question of the week: Can you plagiarize yourself? Okay, so maybe I should explain, I have previously written a story called: A Night Out With A Prince. In a later chapter I want to use some of the same 'ideas' from the story. I would not be cutting and pasting, just using similar themes/events (and maybe some quotes). What do you think? Do you hate it? Let me know in your review, I'd love to know!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U, as you may have noticed, I don't publish until I hear from you. So if that's any incentive, the faster you review the faster the fic goes up. Is that a lot of pressure? I'm sorry. I just love reading your reviews. Glad you like the Mina/Andrew sleepovers, I like what happened in this chapter with them. At least they're not kicking her out anymore. And just because she is starting to regret the prank doesn't mean that she's ready to call it quits. Glad you're interested in my story, talk to you soon!  
  
SailorKittyMoon, you'll find out next chapter what I meant  
  
Dayfreshie, a new name! yay, and you're right on track, a lot of readers seem to be forgetting that the truth always comes out. But perhaps Darien won't react the way you think he will? Who knows! (Actually I don't, I haven't written the ending yet)  
  
Mikahoshi11, glad you're back Kell-bell! Spring break was good, my hand is fine, and Amanda and Steve are the couple I drew Mina and Andy from, except Mina and Andy are tons less annoying. Talk to you next chapter, tell me what you think should happen.  
  
Kirei*snow*tenshi, I love your reviews, you're so cute!  
  
The Final Stillness of Saturn, I'm glad I make you feel special, but I really do like your fics, I've been meaning to start reading some of your new ones, but I haven't gotten a chance. I was following Don't Stand So Close when the incident happened, and I'm so sorry for you, I would have been so offended. It's only natural that you're bitter. But I've seen it happen before to other writers, and that's why I try so damn hard to come up with original storylines. Which I'm sure you know is not easy in Sailor Moonland. But I think your stories are wonderful and original, and I love them, and I love you. As far as this one goes, I didn't want them to have a messy break-up. It didn't seem befitting of their characters. I'm glad you picture Serena and Darien as content, I just want them to seem happy to be in each other's company for now. And I totally agree with you on the whole movie title thing. I was thinking exactly that when I wrote it. It disrupts the flow completely. It also peeves me when writers describe outfits down every single button. It's like, dude, I don't care what your favorite outfit looks like that you're giving a cameo to. UGH. And I do apologize for the DVE error, I proofread that thing like 3 times and didn't catch it, I'm not too good at reading apparently. Thanks again for your input. Talk to you next chapter.  
  
Lara1786, steamy hot bowl of romance and naughtiness, you're great. Well, I think some of that may begin in Chapter 11, and some of the more recent stuff I've written (In chapter 15 I think, may stretch the PG-13 rating, whoops) Glad you like it, gimme any suggestions you have, I'd love to hear them!  
  
Leira1, AMI MIZUNO1, Krystal-Jade, Steelheartrose, Redroses, Serena79, Pamela, Moonlightusa, Serenity's Angel In Heaven, Usagi Usako Chiba, thanks for all your support, and I'm interested to know what you think about my 'challenge' question!  
  
*********  
  
Preview --- Chapter X. An Interesting Proposal --- The movie premiere is here, but Darien's not ready to go. Can Serena help him overcome his fears? And what will happen at the movie premiere that no reviewer could possibly predict?! I bet you're freaking out now. Good, that was the point! 


	10. An Interesting Proposal

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter X. An Interesting Proposal  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: Thank you guys so much for your responses! I am happy to announce that Love Is Blind does have over 200 reviews. You guys rock! Now I know this chapter is shorter, it actually was originally combined with Chapter 11, but I decided that I wanted some drama, and I released it sooner than I had planned. Anywho, I would like to dedicate this chapter to MsDiva, and Stillness of Saturn for the longest reviews I've ever gotten. Yay! Shout outs are still at the end of the chapter, and I have another fun challenge for you. It's better than the last one I promise. Please read, review, and for god's sake, ENJOY!  
  
**********  
  
"I don't think I can do this." Darien allowed Serena to tie his bowtie.  
  
"Don't be so mellow-dramatic, besides, you can easily avoid her if that's what you want." Serena tugged on the sides of the bow tie to even out the creases, "Perfect." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Serena." Darien looked into her eyes.  
  
"A lot of guys don't know how to tie one of those, it's no big deal." She avoided his gaze.  
  
"That's not what I meant." He tried to grab her attention, "I meant thank you for all the support you've given me," she blushed, "I appreciate it." He paused, "I appreciate you." She could feel his breath tickling her lips. She felt as though he was getting closer, and closer. Soon there would be no space separating their –  
  
"Ready to go?" Andrew intruded.  
  
Serena and Darien jolted apart and followed Andrew outside to the car.  
  
The ride was extremely uncomfortable. Darien couldn't help but stare at Serena. She wore a light blue floor sweeping gown that accentuated every curve on her body.  
  
"We're here," Mina announced as they pulled up in front of the fancy club Darien had booked.  
  
Andrew handed his keys to the valet and escorted Mina inside. Darien followed suit by helping Serena get out of the car and following her into the building.  
  
"Take a deep breath," Serena advised, and Darien exhaled, "You'll be just fine." Serena rubbed his back.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled at her, "Is it okay if I leave you for a while?" Darien had many people he needed to speak with.  
  
"Of course, mingle away." She straitened his tie, "But I want a spot on your dance card after they show the movie." Serena requested.  
  
"You got it, I'll find you before the movie starts okay?" Darien promised.  
  
"Sure." Serena smiled, and Darien headed over to the bar to find some friends he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
Serena sat alone at a table contemplating her plan. She knew she needed to call it off, Darien was a lot more vulnerable than she had originally thought he was. And although she would never admit it, she was falling for him.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. "I wouldn't have left you if I knew you were just gonna sit a table by yourself." Darien sat down next to her.  
  
"I don't want to take you away from your friends. I just don't know anyone here." She reasoned.  
  
"That hasn't stopped you in the past from becoming the life of the party. At least that's what Mina's been telling everyone tonight." Darien chuckled, "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm alright, but thanks." Serena was trying not to let him know she really wanted to go home . . . she wasn't doing a good job of it.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?" Darien grabbed Serena's hand forcing her to look at him.  
  
"No, of course not." She removed her hand from his, "I haven't seen your movie yet." She beamed, "But thank you anyway."  
  
Andrew chimed his fork on his wine glass, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to see the Three Amigos production of 'Buy Me.' For those of you who aren't familiar with us, I'll give you a brief history. First off, I'm Andrew, and Chad and Greg and I have been friends for the longest time. We each have our special talents, and one day we decided to put them to use together. I've directed each of our 17 short independent films. Chad has written every original script, and been the star in most of our shows. Greg on the other hand cleans up the messes that everyone makes in post-production. In truth we should be called the Five Amigos because there are two other people who have been with us since the beginning. We all wouldn't be here tonight with out the mad organizational skills of my best friend Darien Shields. And lest we forget Chad's girlfriend Raye. She not only edits Chad's scripts, being that she's an English major, but she's got the female lead in 'Buy Me.' So let's give them all a round of applause. We would be nowhere without you." Everyone in the club clapped for Darien and the others. "And with no further ado," Andrew continued, "I would like to present to you all: 'Buy Me.'" Andrew sat down.  
  
Darien couldn't watch the movie, not after Andrew had introduced Raye as Chad's girlfriend. That was something he was not ready for at all.  
  
"Are you okay?" Serena whispered in Darien's ear, "You look like you're gonna be sick."  
  
"That sounds right." Darien swallowed.  
  
The movie credits soon began rolling, and the audience clapped again. Darien looked up as the applause began to fade.  
  
Chad had gotten up on the stage and was trying to figure out how to turn on the microphone. "This thing work?" Chad's voice reverberated throughout the club. "I'm not quite sure how to do this, cuz I've never done this before, but I'm gonna give it my best shot." There were some hoots and hollers from the slightly inebriated crowd, "Thanks." Chad laughed, "Raye, I love you with everything I have . . ."  
  
Darien didn't need to hear another word. He quietly got up and bolted for the door. Serena watched him leave and wondered what she should do.  
  
As Chad proposed to Raye, Serena slowly got out of her seat and followed Darien outside. She saw him getting into a taxi and managed to slip in on the opposite side.  
  
"Go back inside Serena." Darien was flustered.  
  
"Not unless you come with me. I'm not leaving you like this. I thought you said you were over her." The cab began to move.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I'm not." Darien folded his arms and stared vacantly out the window of the moving car.  
  
"There has to be more to it than that." Serena placed her hand on his shoulder. They rode in silence for a while.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." He finally mumbled as the cab driver pulled into the driveway of an apartment complex. "Take this young woman to the Regent University dorms on campus." Darien handed the driver folded bills as he opened his door.  
  
"Darien!" She protested.  
  
"Go home Serena, this time you can't help." Darien shut the door and watched Serena place her palm flat on the window as the taxi rolled away.  
  
**********  
  
AN: So did you ever think in a million years that I'd throw you such a curve ball. Obviously Chad doesn't know how to be a good friend that he'd propose so soon, but whatev. Okay, so onto the challenge.  
  
Angie's Challenge Part Duex: As some of you may have noticed, I've been having some difficulty coming up with synonyms for the word: 'SMILE.' It's super annoying that I'm saying it like every two seconds! And I'm sure it's just as annoying for you as a reader. So my challenge, besides the basic synonyms: grin, beam, smirk, [insert other common synonym], can you guys give me really creative ways to say smile? I know you can do it!  
  
Anyways, onto the shout outs!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U, I have never gotten such a long review, thank you so much. And as for reviewing, if you click the 'Author Alert' button, every time I put out a new chapter it ff.net will e-mail you and let you know. As far as Serena and the prank goes, the way I see it, is that she's using it as an excuse to get close to him. Don't get me wrong, we can all clearly see that she has feelings for him, but she refuses to admit it, and so the prank becomes her device to ignore said feelings. I went to high school with mikahoshi11, and as I've said to her, Mina and Andy are based on a couple I know in real life that is super annoying with their PDA's (public displays of affection). Really gross. I totally agree with you on what Raye should have done, but unfortunately, she wasn't thinking strait, and Darien's feelings weren't her first priority. As far as 'Night w/ a Prince' goes, I wouldn't have even considered it if I didn't feel like it worked. And I hope people won't be turned off by the fact that I'll be using some of it. Thanks again for your review. And I will have Chapter 11 out promptly.  
  
Serenity's Angel In Heaven, I'm not mad, I guess I didn't mean for it to be a filler chapter (one that you have to put in, but isn't the most exciting), but Darien and Serena did sleep in the same bed together. Glad you liked Love Is Blind. I really love the title, I truly believe it. And as far as my delay on last chapter, I dunno, I guess I didn't have time to type it. I have up to Chapter 16 written right now, and it's not done. I'll probably go to 20, but I try to wait for reviews so I can respond, and sometimes I get busy. I love writing fan fics for you all, but unfortunately, my academics come first. College is a lot harder than it looks.  
  
The Final Stillness of Saturn, yes, yes, yes, PDA's SUCK!!!!!!!!!!! The computer solitaire hit close to home for me too, I was kinda addicted last summer, so I thought it'd be funny to add in. I'm not sure I quite understand the whole librarian/copying thing. Perhaps you could explain further. And for the DVE error, I know you guys are just keeping me on my toes. And it annoys me as much as you when I proofread things, and I still find errors later. But anyway, still glad you're liking the story, and I know you're gonna be a huge help for my challenge. You've got a writer's brain.  
  
Mikahoshi11, I wish Raye would have tripped on the red carpet, that would have been too funny for words. But I don't think there was a red carpet. Oh well, still glad to have you back, thanks for a laugh. Ke Ke Ke Ke  
  
Chibi J, my multiple personalities are none of your business/don't listen to her, she's so rude/has anyone seen my Lucky Charms? Thanks for the definition, and I wouldn't have made it so similar that those who have read the original story would want to skip the chapter. Plus it's super funny. It puts the comedy in romantic-comedy.  
  
Ellen, lol, you're so funny. I like to put the previews at the end of the chapter #1 so people realize I have it written, and #2, I want you guys thinking about what will happen. Again, it just comes from me watching way too many soap operas.  
  
Samsonite, Marie J.W., I would love to answer your question, but that would give away too much. I will say you'll find out sooner rather than later okay!  
  
Lara1786, 'steaming hot bowl of toe-curling romance and delicious naughtiness?' Where do you come up with this, lmao! Next chapter has some, but you do realize that this story isn't a hentai or lemon right? I would love to be able to write something like that, but I physically can't. I get too embarrassed, isn't that so silly.  
  
Ximena, kirei*snow*tenshi, serena79, SailorKittyMoon, Leira 1, Silverian Rose, thank you all so much for your support. It just tickles me when I see your reviews on my other fics, and for this one. And to Leira 1, congrats on being #200!  
  
*********  
  
Preview --- Chapter XI. Consenting Adults --- Serena and Darien have both gone home for the night. But is the night over? 


	11. Consenting Adults

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter XI. Consenting Adults  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: I apologize ahead of time for the over use of the ellipses. I feel they're necessary for dramatic effect. Also, this chapter isn't much longer than the last because as I said before Chapters 10 and 11 were originally one chapter. There is an important note in the authors notes at the end. Read, Review, and try to Enjoy!  
  
***********  
  
Serena pulled the sides of her dress up as she climbed the stairs to her room. 'If I'm lucky,' she thought, 'Mina will spend the night with Andrew.'  
  
She took one last look at her hair in the mirror before disassembling the mass of bobby pins that held her curled locks up in a loose bun. Eventually her tresses were completely released.  
  
She has just pulled her pajamas out of a drawer when she heard a knock on the door. She dropped the clothes on her dresser and answered it.  
  
"I forgot." Darien stood before her still in his tuxedo. He looked tired.  
  
"Forgot what?" Serena looked up at him.  
  
"I promised you a dance." He held up a cd and entered her room. He found the stereo quickly and pressed play. "I hope you like Sinatra." Darien turned to face her, "May I have this dance?" He extended his hand and she took it. He took her right hand and held it up by his chest while he wrapped his right arm around her waist.  
  
Serena followed suit by wrapping her arm around his waist as well, however, she took it a step farther by putting her arm inside his suit coat and rested her head on him. Together they both swayed to the crooner. Darien made sure to hold Serena as close as possible.  
  
"Tell me why you really came here." Serena whispered.  
  
"I was wrong when I sent you away in that cab. I need help, and you're the only one who can help me right now." Darien breathed her in.  
  
"And how pray tell can I help you?" Serena played coy.  
  
Darien rested his head on Serena's, "I just needed to be with you is all. I am over Raye; it has been a month after all. The problem is, I'm not over the fact that I'm single again. To see how happy they all are . . . makes me sick. They all have someone. Andrew has Mina, Greg has Amy, and now Chad has Raye. Once again I'm left out; I've got no one."  
  
Serena stopped and let her hands cup his face, "But don't you understand Darien, you have me." Her eyes pleaded with his.  
  
Darien removed her hands from his face, "You have no idea what that means to me," he paused, "But--"  
  
"But what Darien? We're both consenting adults, and you need me as much as I need you." Serena stopped, she was scaring herself, she almost believed what she was saying.  
  
"You must know how badly I want you, but that's exactly why I can't have you." Darien still held her hands.  
  
"I don't understand." Serena whispered.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you--"  
  
"How could you hurt me Darien?" Serena was so close, she wasn't about to let go so easily.  
  
"I will not let you be my rebound. I would be using you--"  
  
"Then use me!" Serena begged, "You're all I can think about. When you hold me I'm in heaven. I can't get you out of my head. Ever since you kissed me that day, I've wanted you . . . I've needed you." Serena was desperate, and was surprised at how candidly she was speaking. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if she meant every word. The answer . . . yes. . .  
  
"We can't do this right now." Darien sounded unsure of himself.  
  
"Tell me the kiss meant nothing, tell me I mean nothing to you and I'll give up." Serena knew she was risking everything. He was silent. Serena knew she had won. Now all she had to do was seal the deal . . . with a kiss. She grabbed the lapels of his coat and crushed his lips with her own.  
  
Much to her delight he began to kiss her back, but broke from the kiss suddenly. "We can't do this." Darien seemed hesitant.  
  
Serena called him out, "Who are you trying to convince Darien? You sound unsure." She challenged.  
  
"I am." Darien smothered her mouth as she has just done. He kissed her with such hunger and strength, bruising her lips; as if she was his oxygen, and without her he would die.  
  
Serena stripped Darien of his coat and began unbuttoning his shirt as he removed her dress straps.  
  
It was only when he found himself attempting to take unsnap her bra that he knew he had to stop. He gently pushed Serena away, "Not like this." He whispered huskily. He put the straps back over her arms and buttoned up his shirt. All the while Serena was dumbfounded. He took hold of her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes, "I'm not ready yet, but when I am, you'll be the first to know." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Serena."  
  
She pulled him into an embrace, "You promise I'll be the first?"  
  
He kissed her head, "Yes, I promise." Serena walked him to her door, "Good night Serena, thank you for your help." He began slowly backing down the hall.  
  
"Goodnight Darien, you're welcome." She blew him a kiss and he winked at her.  
  
'Breaking his heart may prove to be a bit more impossible that I had originally anticipated.' Serena thought as she shut the door behind her.  
  
***********  
  
AN: First off, some character notes I want to clear up after reading reviews:  
  
1.) Andrew, I know sometimes it's hard to follow the timeline with this story, but it has been a month since Raye and Darien broke up. Andrew meant no harm in calling Raye, Chad's girlfriend. As he's been spending so much time with Mina, he hasn't realized how much Darien is going through, and obviously wouldn't know that he shouldn't have said that. And of course he didn't know he was breaking up an almost kiss in the beginning, but I just wanted to get your feet wet for what was to come in this chapter!  
  
2.) Chad, ever the idiot, like Andrew has not been paying attention to his friend's feelings. Yes, he should have waited, but if you think about it, him and Raye have been 'together' for about 6 months. Bottom line, it was wrong of him, but he's a moron, what else can I say?  
  
MOST IMPORTANTLY!!!! I want to respond to a reviewer in my author's note. Ava reviewed for I believe the first time last chapter(without signing in), and seemed to be really upset that I publish notes to my reviewers at the end of the chapters. And Ava, I'm not a particularly mean person or anything, but if you have a problem with it, then don't read them. Responding to my reviewers is the least I can do, and it would take me forever to do it individually through e-mail. I know they can get lengthy some times, but my reviewers are involved in my creative thought process, and I depend on them for a lot, and I that's why I need to talk to them, so I'm sorry, but I won't stop responding to them. I'd be interested to hear what my lovely reviewers have to say about this pressing issue. Regardless, here are my Reviewer Responses, longer than ever, just for you Ava. :D  
  
TheFairyQueen(Tanya), thank you so much for the complement about my 'mad writing skills,' it makes me happy. Also I'm glad you like that D/S are slowly 'slipping' into liking/loving each other. Like I said in 'Love Is Blind,' in reality, you can't just like someone in two seconds. It takes time, especially after what Darien has been through.  
  
Mikahoshi11, I thought you had deserted. I sent you an individual e-mail, but I don't think you got it, anywho, thank you for your review/response support, I wouldn't want to disappoint. I hope my character notes answered your questions, let me know if you're still confused about anything! Love you bunches darlin'!  
  
Krystal-Jade, I understand where you're coming from, and I think that along with some other readers you maybe confused about the timeline. Raye and Darien have been broken up for a month. Serena has known for 3 weeks, and has been comforting him, and spending time with him. I guess in hindsight, I should have put in some kind of filler chapter with them being together, but people seem to be bored with me already. Hope that clears things up.  
  
AMI MIZUNO1, thank you so much for your 'smile' help, keep your eye out for your suggestions, and I'll be waiting for your next review!  
  
Mistressmoon, I've missed you. I thought you may have given up on this one. I suppose you might be a little disappointed in Darien after this chapter, but he's trying to keep his composure. Glad to have you back dear.  
  
Silverian Rose, if you're not satisfied with this chapter (as far as D/S getting together), you will be by the next one okay!  
  
Leira1, I think your 'movie' suggestion is a great one, but go into more detail, what do you mean exactly? Hope my character notes answered your question, lemme know if you're still confused okay!  
  
The Final Stillness of Saturn, you just seem to have the worst of luck my dear. I hope people stop picking on you. (I can beat them up for you if you'd like!) As you referenced, we are seeing a major change in Serena, she's going from a cynic, to an optimist. Funny what love can do to a person. I will definitely take your 'smile' advice, look for your suggestions in coming chapters!  
  
Serenity's Angel In Heaven, I hope this chapter preview is long enough for you. I needed the last one to be short so I didn't give anything away. Make sure to check my character notes for answers to your questions on Chad okay!  
  
Lara1786, whew, glad you know it's not a lemon, and I agree that stories don't have to be graphic to get you wound up. Glad you like the way things are progressing with Darien and Serena, it's really gonna pick up after this chapter.  
  
Diva, WOAH! Long review, holy moley, okay, and I have some stuff to clear up. I think mentally Serena is there for Darien, she's just still in denial about it, and you hit the nail on the head with the 'eyes averting' comment. She's really starting to feel the pressure from this prank, and definitely having second, third, fourth and fifth thoughts about it. Check the character notes for answers to your Chad/Andrew questions, and as far as Serena's 'shattered heart,' I feel like she's been too busy for a boyfriend, so Darien's really the first guy she's gotten to know. The reason she's so bitter toward everyone (or at least used to be) was because they all judge her based on her family's wealth. She just wants to be normal, and not treated extra special, and then chastised behind her back. And you're so great at predicting my next moves. I think you had this chapter written in your head before I had it typed up. Lastly, thanks for your 'smile' suggestions. Look for them in coming chapters, see you soon.  
  
Hehe, just had to give you an individual shout out for your "do it" comment, I laughed for five minutes strait. I dunno, maybe they will, maybe they won't. That'd be a good poll question, to see if people think they should or not. Thanks for your support.  
  
Kirei*snow*tenshi, SailorKittyMoon, Ellen, PassionTep, serena/darien, Weirdo's Rule, serena79, Pamela, I know this took me a while, but like I said school's my first priority. I update as soon as I can, but thanks for sticking with the story, and thanks for your support, you guys rock!  
  
Krys, Ava, more, I know the past two chapters were shorter, but remember I said they were originally together, and I decided to separate them, so that's why. As far as chapter length in general goes. I write 3 pages front and back in my purple college ruled notebook with out space in between paragraphs for most chapters, which usually translate to about 4 pages typed. There are a few chapters coming up that will be longer, and some that will be shorter. I wouldn't make them so short if I thought that it wasn't necessary to break up the flow of the story. Thanks for your support, see you next chapter.  
  
***********  
  
Preview --- Chapter XII. Playing In The Snow --- 1st Semester has come to a close, and Christmas is just around the corner. Will Darien and Serena be able to stay away from one another during winter break? Will Serena finally give in to her heart and call off the prank? Or will she be more determined than ever? Look for a short cameo from a surprise guest! 


	12. Playing In The Snow

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter XII. Playing In The Snow  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: All I have to say is never spill apple juice on your computer, even if you really need to get work done. I missed my baby (my computer) while it was getting fixed, but I've got it back now. Thank goodness. Another challenge for you guys at the end. I know it's been a while, but I'd still like it if you would Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
************  
  
Serena grumbled as the sunlight penetrated her eyes. "Morning again?" She whined. Recently the nights had become her savior. For during the night she could dream about him.  
  
Serena hadn't seen Darien in a week. She hadn't seen him since that night because of winter break. Now she was having withdrawal. She had never realized how much she had taken him for granted. She missed him so much. She missed his smell, and his voice, and his laughter, but most of all she missed his mouth.  
  
"C'mon Serena, get out of bed!" her little brother Sammy bounced onto her bed, "Doncha know it's Christmas!" Sammy pulled all the covers off his sister. "Get up, there's a surprise for you in the living room!" Sammy grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her out of her bed still clad in her shorts and tank top.  
  
"What's the big deal!?" Serena finally shook Sammy off her arm.  
  
"This came for you this morning!" Sammy handed her a white box.  
  
"It's just from mom and dad, stupid. They're trying to make up for not being here for the 4th year in a row." Serena smirked.  
  
"No, I asked, Howard said that they left all our presents under the tree before they left." Sammy insisted.  
  
"I'm sure it's just a mistake, they probably forgot to leave it here." Serena reasoned.  
  
"I don't think so Serena, but you might as well open it and find out." Sammy urged her.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes as she opened the box. However as soon as she saw the contents she almost dropped the box when she gasped.  
  
Inside the box were a dozen red roses. Serena only stated at them for a while, before finding a note nestled in between the flowers.  
  
"Boring," Sammy skipped away.  
  
Serena slowly opened up the hand written note; it read:  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
I trust your break is going well. I just wanted you to know I'm thinking of you. In fact you're all I've been thinking of.  
  
Andrew's having a New Year's party, but I don't want to go. I thought we could do something alone. Give me a call and we can make plans.  
  
Merry Christmas Serena, you're in my thoughts.  
  
Love Darien (555-5683)  
  
P.S. Hope you like the roses. They reminded me of you.  
  
Serena wanted to cry. The flowers were so beautiful, and she didn't know if she could be away from him for another week. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number she had been given.  
  
It rang . . .  
  
And rang . . .  
  
And ra—  
  
"Hello?" Darien's voice questioned.  
  
"Darien?" Serena had to be sure.  
  
"Merry Christmas Serena, I'm guessing my gift got to you on time." Serena felt him smile.  
  
"They're so beautiful, but where did you get the money to pay for them?"  
  
"I have money," he chuckled, "But you did like them?"  
  
"They're my favorite; how did you know?"  
  
"They're the only kind of flower that came close to you." He paused, "Stop blushing."  
  
Serena laughed as the rosy color slowly faded from her face, restoring it to its original color. "So Andy's having a new year's party?"  
  
"Yup, I thought I'd ask you to do something with me before Mina got to you."  
  
"Will Raye and Chad be there?" Serena's tone became serious.  
  
"Yeah," Darien answered shortly  
  
"Okay," Serena let it go, "Did you have any plans in mind?"  
  
"Uh, well, I figured we could go out to dinner, and that's as far as I got."  
  
Serena giggled, "Well, that's a good start. We could just play it by ear." Serena suggested.  
  
"Okay," Darien agreed, "Well, you decide where you want me to take you for dinner. And I guess if you have any ideas for after dinner. When do you want me to pick you up?" Darien finished his thought.  
  
"I dunno seven?"  
  
"Okay, well, I better go."  
  
"I'll see you, in a week, at seven." Serena smiled.  
  
"I don't know if I can wait that long." Darien mumbled.  
  
"I can't either, Merry Christmas Darien, and thank you so much for the flowers. They're beautiful."  
  
Slightly embarrassed that she had heard him he replied, "Merry Christmas Serena, and you're welcome."  
  
Serena hung up the phone, and sighed light-heartedly. "I get to go out with him next week." She smiled.  
  
Unfortunately Sammy was right behind her after she hung up the phone, "Serena has a boyfriend, Serena has a boyfriend . . ." Sammy screamed about the house.  
  
"You're lucky you're too young to put up a fight." She yelled after him, "And besides he's not my boyfriend." She paused, "Yet." She finished quietly.  
  
************  
  
"Dinner was great, where on earth did you find out about that restaurant?" Darien said as he and Serena walked to his car.  
  
"Mina recommended it to me; her and Andrew eat there all the time." Serena replied.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" The tension built; not that it hadn't been building all night. Anyone who had known about their previous encounters would have applauded them for not dropping everything and making out on top of the dinner table.  
  
"I know it's kinda cold out, but the snow is so pretty in the moonlight, Can we just take a walk?" Serena suggested.  
  
"Okay," Darien smiled at her.  
  
They began walking down the sidewalk on the outskirts of the campus. They walked along silently for a while admiring the beauty of the night and the presence of each other.  
  
Slowly Serena felt Darien lace his fingers through hers. She looked up at him and smiled . . . they continued walking.  
  
Soon they had reached a small park, whose snow was new and untouched. Serena let go of Darien's hand and pointed, "What's that?!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
Darien spun around to see what Serena was talking about. As he turned, Serena was swift and stealthy with her execution.  
  
Darien's eyes shot open as the cold snow hit his head and began trickling down his neck. Slowly he turned to face her, "Why did you do that?" He demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Serena kept her poker face.  
  
"You messed with the wrong guy." Darien had a vicious twinkle in his eye.  
  
Serena barely had time to evaluate the situation before she was being bombarded with snowballs.  
  
With no means of escaping she had no other option but to defend herself. It was only when she got a clear shot at him square in the nose that he stopped.  
  
Both soaking wet, they stood and stared at one another. It had begun to snow again in large puffy balls. "You're gonna get it," He challenged.  
  
"Bring it." Serena smiled.  
  
Darien charged, and tackled Serena to the ground. Once again on top of her, he showed no signs of releasing his grip.  
  
"This seems very familiar. Have we been in this position before?" Serena giggled, but was cut short when Darien seized her mouth.  
  
At this Serena pulled him closer and let him kiss her long and hard. She loved being held by him. To hell with the prank. She knew it wasn't gonna work since he kissed her the first time. But it was only now that she had discarded the idea completely.  
  
His warmth surged through her body. She never wanted to let him go. But soon she realized that this warmth was not warmth, but rather numbness from the snow in which she lay.  
  
Darien broke their kiss gently and whispered into her ear, "Spend the night with me."  
  
Serena smiled slyly and kissed his cheek, "I wouldn't dream of saying no."  
  
Darien helped her to her feet and they both trekked back to his car hand in hand.  
  
************  
  
AN: Did you like Sammy's cameo? He's younger in my story, like 5 or 6 I think. It's really gonna go fast now that they're together. I've got some really nice and mushy chapters in store for y'all. Okay, so onto the challenge.  
  
Challenge #3: Did any of you guys notice anything odd about Darien's number? I'll give you a hint: look at the last four numbers. If anyone seriously gets this, I will honest to god, send you a prize through the mail (if you're willing to give me your address). It's a good prize too, I promise! (I dunno what I'll do if a bunch of you get it, but I think it's kinda hard.  
  
And how could I forget my reviewers?!  
  
The Final Stillness of Saturn, celticas, thank you for your support of my reviewer response system. It's people like you that make a difference (I feel like a PSA or something, meh)  
  
Kirei*snow*tenshi, Krys, Lina, Okay, okay, she'll call of the prank, I promise, just wait one more chapter okay.  
  
Sailor Sagittarius, we'll see more of Mina later, but I guess I wanted this story to be more Serena/Darien heavy. Unfortunately, that means including less of supporting characters.  
  
Leira1, okay, you've really sparked my imagination, I've got an idea that you're totally behind, but, it's in the last chapter. So you'll just have to wait, but it's good, oh is it!  
  
AMI MIZUNO1, Pamela, serena79, Illusioner1412, DarkSun, I promise I won't spill apple juice on my computer again okay. And I've got finals next week, so I should have more time after that okay. Thanks for coming back, even though I'm bad at updating.  
  
***********  
  
Preview --- Chapter XIII. Illicit Relations --- Oh goodness, what happened that night they spent together? What will happen over break, and when they get back to school? Raise your hand if you think they had sex! (I gotta get my mind outta the gutter.) 


	13. Illicit Relations

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter XIII. Illicit Relations  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: You guys had way too much fun with last week's challenge. I had such great responses. Chibi J was the first one to review with the correct response. No, my birthday is not 5/6/83 (I'm 19 not 21) Congratulations Chibi J, 5683 corresponds to the letters L-O-V-E on a touch-tone phone. Challenge #4 is at the end. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Serena's eyes fluttered open to unfamiliar surroundings. Darien shifted slightly beside her causing him to pull her closer. Serena had a flash back of last night's events.  
  
Although nothing really physically happened, everything was so intimate. Darien had helped her remove her wet clothes and then they simply lay together in his bed for hours talking until Serena and Darien finally fell asleep. They rang in the New Year in a peaceful slumber holding each other close.  
  
Serena came back to reality. The clock on his night stand read 11:17, the sun shone brightly through the closed curtains. Sammy was probably worried about her. She went to get out of the bed, but Darien's grip tightened around her waist.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He laughed light heartedly from behind her.  
  
She turned to face him and kissed him on the tip of his nose, "I've already stayed too long." Serena broke free from his grasp and went to fetch her clothes where they lay discarded in a heap on the floor.  
  
"So soon? You just got here." Darien sat up.  
  
Serena smiled at him, "You know I want to stay." She pulled her pants on.  
  
"Then don't go, let me make you brunch." Darien offered, "I know you don't have any plans." He convinced.  
  
"Okay," She gave in, wondering how she could resist that gorgeous smile of his, "But I need to use your phone, my cell's dead."  
  
He smiled at his victory and pointed to a phone on the wall beside the bedroom door. She picked up the receiver and giggled as Darien trailed his hand along the width of her back on his way out the door.  
  
She had seen him in his boxers so many times, yet every time was sexier than the last. Serena eventually got Sammy on the phone and explained that she had stayed at a friend's house the previous night. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
Soon wonderful smells wafted from the kitchen to Serena's nose, and she followed the trail to Darien. She sat silently at the breakfast bar watching him work his magic. She thought he was unaware of her presence until he began to speak to her.  
  
"So Serena, where do we go from here?" He flipped a pancake.  
  
"I don't know." Her brow furrowed, it was too early to be discussing such important matters.  
  
He placed a plate of food in front of her, and looked into her eyes, "I want to be with you Serena," He shook his head, "I don't care how you want to label it, but," He paused and smiled at her, "I'm enjoying your company too much to just pass this off as a one time affair, like we seem to have done with all our previous encounters." Serena laughed softly. Darien brought her syrup from the fridge and continued, "I told you things last night that even Andrew doesn't know." A blush began to creep onto Serena's face, "You look so cute when you do that." He chuckled and let his fingers slide across her cheek, "Can I call you my girlfriend?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," She whispered as his face drew closer. He kissed her gently.  
  
He released her slowly, "You've made my day. Well you'd better eat something before it all goes cold." They laughed together and began to eat.  
  
For the rest of break Serena spent every free moment she had with Darien. The prank was officially over. Serena had even called Mina and explained that Darien and her had gotten closer and that she didn't know what she was thinking when she came up with the idea.  
  
"How do you make someone fall in love with you anyway?" Serena had laughed, then smiled at her new found relationship. "Besides, I could never hurt him now that I know him." Serena clarified.  
  
Yes, things were looking up for Serena, the notorious ex-prankster. She had traded in her pepper-spray for a meaningful relationship.

* * *

"Winter break was relaxing, but I'm glad to be back." Serena placed some folded clothes in her dresser.  
  
"I agree. Hey, is it okay if Andy sleeps over tonight?" Mina chimed.  
  
Serena stopped for a moment; Mina had never before asked if Andrew could sleep over. Her thoughts were fleeting, "Sure," She chirped, "I'll go ask Darien if he minds me crashing with him. I haven't seen him in two days. He's been super busy." Serena shut the drawer and skipped out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Darien." She sounded sweetly, "I have to ask you a question." She went to open the door but it was locked. "Hmm?" Serena questioned, "Darien are you sleeping?"  
  
Serena heard the door unlock from the other side but gasped when the door opened. "Sorry Serena, I was in the bathroom, how can I help you?" Amy offered.  
  
Serena barged past her into the room. None of his things were there. "Where's Darien?" She was alarmed.  
  
"I thought you knew Serena." Amy was confused, "Darien was only the RA for a semester until they found someone to fill the position. Everyone was still too scared to be in the same building with you. So I volunteered." Amy's demeanor suddenly changed, "You're not gonna do anything to me are you?" She studied Serena.  
  
"Of course not Amy." Serena scoffed, "Where could he be?" She wondered aloud as she wandered back to her room.  
  
Serena tried everything. His cell was off, he wasn't answering the landline at his apartment, and Andrew had no clue as to where he might be.  
  
She finally gave up and as a last resort had a taxi drive her to his apartment. The apartment she thought was a sub-let for winter break.  
  
Serena stepped out of the cab and paid the driver. She fidgeted silently on the elevator, and hoped that nothing had happened to him. She reached his floor, then his door. She knocked repeatedly before the door unlatched itself and slowly crept open.  
  
Panic rose in her as her heart beat quickened. She heard a noise coming from his bedroom. The voice sounded unfamiliar. Serena shut the door behind her and grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen to arm her.  
  
She softly tip-toed down the hall, took a deep breath, and charged into his room.  
  
Immediately the knife slid out of her hands and fell to the floor. Before her was Darien sleeping like a baby with a documentary blaring on the TV. Serena giggled at her idiocracy.  
  
Deciding she didn't want to wake him, she slid in next to him. As if he sensed her, even in his slumber, he protectively wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

When Darien awoke later he immediately wondered how Serena had gotten into his apartment, but realized he'd fallen asleep without locking the door. On his way to the bathroom he picked up a butcher knife that lay near the door. He shrugged and placed it on the breakfast bar before heading to the restroom.  
  
When Darien returned to his room he found Serena stretching having just awakened. "What are you doing here?" He approached her.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing." She suddenly became cross.  
  
Darien's brow furrowed, "Whatta ya mean?" He walked toward her.  
  
She stepped down from his bed and folded her arms, "You lied to me!" She shot daggers at him.  
  
"About what?!" Darien was thoroughly confused.  
  
"I walked down the hall and knocked on your door. But you didn't answer. . . Amy did." Serena continued glaring at him.  
  
Her tone reminded Darien of their relationship before the truce, "Serena, I'm sorry I--"  
  
"You should be." She interrupted him by pouting. "And then I couldn't find you to ask you why you lied to me." She uncrossed her arms and sat back down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Serena, let's get one thing strait." He sat next to her empathetically, "I didn't lie to you. I thought you knew that this was only a semester long gig." He rubbed her back, "And besides, do you know how much trouble I would get in if my mother or any other university official found out that I was having illicit relations with a resident while I was a house fellow?" He laughed.  
  
"I guess," She smiled.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek, "That's my girl." He hopped off the bed and grabbed her hands, "Guess what!? I have great news!"  
  
"Spill!" She sniggered at Darien's sudden enthusiasm.  
  
"I got a job offer."  
  
She frowned, "A job?"  
  
"Well, I enrolled in a technical college this semester and when it's done, a PR firm wants to hire me. I just need the paper degree. They told me after seeing everything I did for Andrew's movie premiere; they'd seen all they needed. Isn't that great!?" Darien looked at Serena, "Or not . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"No, I'm happy for you, it's just," She paused to pick her words carefully so as not to offend him, "How busy are you going to be with classes and everything?" She was concerned she wouldn't be able to see him as much.  
  
He understood her problem, "Not too busy to spend as much time with you as you want." He picked her up and hugged her.  
  
She was satisfied with his response, "Classes start tomorrow for me." She picked at his shirt while he still held her. She let go of him and headed toward the door.  
  
"Me too," Darien grabbed her possessively from behind, "So that means you're mine for the day."  
  
"Fine," She pried his hands off her waist, "I gotta go call Mina and tell her where I was last night." Serena grabbed the phone by the door.  
  
Darien wandered into the kitchen and began making something for lunch. Serena joined him shortly there after. He heard her walk into the room and asked if she knew how a knife had gotten from the kitchen to his bedroom door. She giggled but did not answer him.  
  
"So if you're keeping me all day, what pray tell are we going to do?"  
  
"Well first I'm going to wine and dine you." He pointed to the food he was preparing. "Then we begin the foreplay." He lowered his voice and winked.  
  
"Oh really?" Serena played along, "Then what?"  
  
He walked towards her slowly and huskily whispered into her ear, "Then I'll make love to you."  
  
His words sent shivers down her spine, and her face immediately became flush.  
  
Darien smiled at his victory and began to kiss her deeply. Slowly he lifted her off her feet and carried her back to his bedroom.  
  
The water on the stove sat unattended and boiled steadily.

* * *

AN: I'll let you draw your own conclusions, how does that sound? And this chapter was longer than usual, just for my wonderful readers. Also, a few reviewers are concerned that I won't continue, or that I'm close to the end. Umm, I would never leave you guys hanging like that. There will be 22 chapters in total, and I just finished writing chapter 20 in my notebook. Have no fear! Onto the challenge!  
  
Challenge #4: You guys had some really great suggestions for synonyms I could use for the word 'smile.' So now I've gotta step it up. I wanna know who can write the best kissing scene/sentence for Darien and Serena. I don't need this to be long, but whoever wins this, I will actually publish your contribution in one of the final chapters. Is that enough incentive?  
  
And how could I forget my lovely reviewers who pushed me to 200, wow, amazing!  
  
Krystal Jade, Guardian Elf Angel, C-town Chica, The Final Stillness of Saturn, serena79, pseudonym, Idril, Chibi J, Dreamlover2l, Bunny Bunz, Serenity's Angel In Heaven, TropicalRemix, thanks so much for replying to my challenge, I never expected such an out pouring of support and responses. You guys really are listening, thank you!  
  
Sailor Sagittarius, Krys, MoonlightUsa, you little hand raisers you! See, I don't need to change the rating for the fic, and hopefully I didn't offend anyone. The end scene just kinda happened while I was writing, and I liked my analogy to the boiling water, so I kept it.  
  
Eo, mz x sushi, Pamela, koldy, Redroses, lina, Illusioner 1412, thanks again for sticking around for this wild ride, hope to see you next chapter  
  
AMI MIZUNO 1, thank you for reviewing here, and a special thanks for your input on each chapter of Love Is Blind, it is much appreciated  
  
Bunniko, I know you don't review, but I was so flattered to get your e- mail. Thanks for your support, and please feel free to e-mail me with any suggestions, I would love to hear some criticism from you. Thanks again!

* * *

Preview --- Chapter XIV. Kissing Her Breathless --- Okay, so this is the chapter that's a rip-off of a previous story I've written. Don't give me any flack for it, I like this re-written chapter. I think it really fits well with the story. 


	14. Kissing Her Breathless

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter XIV. Kissing Her Breathless  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: Please don't give me crap for re-using parts of a one shot I wrote. I would not have done this if I didn't think it fit, I truly believe you'd be missing out if you skipped this chapter, so please, by all means Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm 5 minutes away." Darien held his cell phone with one hand and steered with the other. "I'm taking you out tonight; you need a break from studying."  
  
"Don't you mean, you need a break from studying? And besides, I can't get ready in 5 minutes. I look like hell." Serena protested.  
  
"That's impossible, you always look gorgeous." Darien smiled.  
  
"But I have tests." Serena whined.  
  
Darien parked the car, "It's a Friday night Serena." He got out of his car and began walking towards her building, "You'll have all weekend. I just want you for one night." He reasoned.  
  
"One night always turns into more than that." Serena shut her book, "Once you get me in your apartment, you never let me leave."  
  
Darien walked up the stairs silently while listening to her complaints and let himself into her room, "That's not true." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Serena jumped at his sudden appearance, "Don't do that!" She fumed.  
  
He kissed her cheek and pulled her out of her chair, "C'mon, you're not one to turn down free food." He looked her in the eye.  
  
"Fine," She threw her hands in the air and broke their eye contact, "But I want ice cream and lots of it!"  
  
Darien chuckled as he grabbed her coat and purse as he escorted her out the door, while she continued her rant.  
  
After a light dinner, Darien gradually persuaded Serena to split a sundae with him as opposed to getting her own.  
  
Serena was in a silly mood, and decided it would be fun to spoon feed Darien. The problem only started after Serena accidentally got some whipped cream on his nose.  
  
Darien glared at her feigning anger and finally broke the silence, "Well, you did it; now lick it off." He stared strait through her as she noted that his eyes had gotten a bit stormier and his raven hair seemed a bit more ruffled.  
  
"Darien," She giggled nervously through clenched teeth. Although she was not above doing silly things in public she felt this was going a tad too far.  
  
"Go on," He smiled obviously plotting something.  
  
"Darien." Still in shock she tried to reason with him.  
  
"Fine, then I'll go first." He stuck his finger in the whipped cream and put some on her nose. He then pushed the sundae aside and leaned over the table. His tongue gently swept across her nose then flicked into her mouth for a moment. He was intent on making her realize that whipped cream off his tongue was better than on ice cream. He finished by giving her a short but fulfilling kiss; then motioned for her to take the chair to his left. Smiling all the while as he watched her.  
  
As soon as she sat down he spoke, "Okay now it's your turn." He looked at her provocatively. His eyes sent shivers down Serena's spine.  
  
"You're horrible," She laughed. Serena placed a hand on his thigh to prop herself up to rid his nose of the whipped cream. She brushed her tongue over his nose gathering the contents. But no sooner had she done so, that he seized her mouth. He flicked his tongue in and out of her mouth ambushing her senses. She enjoyed his playful manner.  
  
Eventually he released her from her enraptured stance, "I wanna show you something," He breathed shallowly into her ear.  
  
She smiled, "I'd follow you anywhere."

* * *

They rode silently in the car, but it was a comfortable silence. Momentarily they had arrived at their destination.  
  
"It's just a green house." Serena seemed disappointed as she got out of the car and tried to avoid the drizzle that had begun to fall from the dark sky.  
  
"You haven't been inside yet." Darien's voice attempted to hide his excitement, but could not.  
  
Serena understood as soon as she entered the indoor garden. Butterflies flapped over her head as bright exotic flowers stared back at her. "How did you find out about this place?" Serena scanned the scenery in awe.  
  
"My friend Lita used to work here when I was younger." He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked along a thin cobble-stone path. "But you haven't seen the best part yet." Darien smiled slyly.  
  
"There's more?" Serena couldn't believe she had never noticed this place before.  
  
As they rounded a corner a pristinely clear pond came into their view. The water sparkled as they approached it. "Oh Darien, this is so gorgeous," Serena couldn't hold back anymore. She removed her sandals and let her bare legs drape over the edge of the pond as she adjusted her skirt.  
  
Following suit, Darien took his shoes and socks off and began to roll his pants up. Unfortunately when he went to sit beside Serena he lost his footing and stumbled into the pond. His head popped up coughing and stuttering. Serena tried not to laugh, but it was useless. He removed his soaking jacket and threw it on the ground next to Serena, "So much for not getting wet, huh." He laughed and held his arm out for her to help him out of the four feet of water.  
  
Foolishly she put her hand out for him to grab, but instead he yanked her in with him, "DARIEN!!!" Serena yelled before he put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh," he hissed, "We're in public." He smiled.  
  
Serena burst out in laughter and Darien joined her, "This is the most fun I've ever had." She smiled back at him.  
  
"Oh, it's not over yet." Darien pressed his body against hers, allowing her to feel every muscle through his soaked clothing. He moved a wet strand of hair out of her eyes then proceeded to kiss her breathless. "Spend the night with me." He somehow managed in between their kisses.  
  
Serena's voice had been lost a long time ago; she could only nod in agreement.

* * *

"I'm gonna take a shower." Serena set her purse down on the counter as soon as they had arrived at his apartment.  
  
Darien followed her into the bathroom, "Me too," He stated quizzically.  
  
She laughed, "When I'm done." She shoved him out of the bathroom and shut the door and locked it.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help in there?" He shouted from the hallway. The thought of her behind the door undressing caused in-decent thoughts to pollute his mind and in turn affect him physically.  
  
"I'm sure." Serena giggled at she started the water, "Pond water and me don't mix," She said to her self as she stepped into the shower.  
  
When she emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, her full figure was exposed as she wore nothing but a towel and her smile. Little water droplets clung to her damp skin, while others let go and rolled down her creamy skin.  
  
Darien raised an eye brow as she strutted down the hall and stood before him. He made a cat call before she rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, "I can make due with my wet underwear, but can I borrow a shirt?" Her face looked positively innocent and therefore adorable.  
  
"Sure you don't want to stick with the towel? Or better yet, nothing at all." He grinned widely. She frowned, "Fine," He gave in, "I'll get you one."  
  
Darien traipsed into his room with Serena on his heels. He rummaged through his dresser momentarily before pulling out an old t-shirt with a university logo emblazoned on it. "Here ya go babe," He handed it to her.  
  
"Turn around." She requested; amused at his mildly aroused state. He turned his back to her with little protest as she got dressed. Once finished she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "Let's have some fun," She whispered enticingly into his ear, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" He placed his hands over hers, thinking to himself how much he enjoyed it when she attempted to seduce him.  
  
"Truth or dare." She laughed as she released her hold.  
  
Thinking that the game could have promise, he agreed, "Okay, but you go first. Truth or dare Serena?" He waited patiently for her reply.  
  
"Truth," Serena smirked.  
  
"You were supposed to pick a dare." He chortled, "Fine, umm. Oh hell I don't know." His brow furrowed as he tried to think of a good question.  
  
While Darien pondered, Serena relocated herself on his bed and laid down on her side facing him. She made note of the navy satin sheets she had recently purchased as a Valentine's Day present. She had not yet had the pleasure to indulge in their game of romance. However, she did realize that they smelled just like him; just like his kisses. An assault of musk and fresh roses. She missed his taste already; had it been that long?  
  
His eyes wandered back to her after he had been thinking for a while. Serena began to laugh inwardly as his jaw dropped and something else rose. Darien found his disposition quite appetizing. Then he noticed her laughing quietly. "Do you think it's funny when you do this to me?"  
  
"Do I think it's funny?" She stopped laughing to repeat his question, "No, not really. I take it as a complement that I can make you rise to the occasion." She began laughing again. "Okay, truth or dare?" She inquired.  
  
"Dare." He grinned seductively.  
  
"You will regret that Mr. Shield." She grinned back, "I dare you to call Andrew and ask him if his refrigerator is running. And when he says yes, tell him that he'd better go catch it." She kept up a serious façade.  
  
"But it's close to midnight." He looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
"Oh well," She shrugged stoically.  
  
"Fine, but you'd better say dare next time, because I want revenge." He grabbed the phone off the wall, and took a seat next to Serena and dialed. The phone rang and someone picked up, "Is your refrigerator running?"  
  
"I think so?" Replied a drowsy Andrew.  
  
"Andy, who is it?" Mina sounded in the background.  
  
"Well, you'd better go catch it." Darien hurried and hung up the phone, "That was so mean. And you knew Mina'd be there." His demeanor changed as his eyes sparkled dangerously, "Now, as for you—" Darien was cut off by the phone. He picked it up, "Hello?" He was confused.  
  
"Darien, why the hell are you making prank calls at midnight?! Is Serena rubbing off on you that much?!"  
  
"Andrew?!" Darien began to panic.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? I've got Caller I.D."  
  
"I ummmm—" Serena grabbed the phone from Darien and hung up.  
  
"Took him long enough to call back." She muttered under her breath as she made a face at the phone.  
  
"You knew he had Caller I.D.?" Darien glared at her.  
  
"You're the one who used to live there." Serena quipped, then stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh, you are gonna get it!" Darien pinned her to the bed and began tickling her; forgetting the game completely.  
  
"STOP!" She repeated through laughter.  
  
"What's that Serena? Stop laughing, I can't understand you." He joked, but eventually let her go.  
  
She rolled off the bed still breathing hard. Serena placed her hands on her hips, "Seducing young women? Honestly Darien, I expected better fr—" She was interrupted when Darien lunged at her, knocked her to the floor, and then promptly began to kiss her senseless.  
  
Eventually she escaped his lips, "We've got to stop ending up like this." She chuckled, thinking of how much she did enjoy him when he was above her and so close.  
  
"Well, if you'd stop antagonizing me." Darien defended himself.  
  
"Oh, you can take it. Besides, you like it." She wore an amused smirk.  
  
"So." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Exactly," She pushed him off her, "Dork." She heard Darien gape behind her. . . exactly the response she wanted.  
  
"You did not just—"  
  
"Just what?" She walked toward him. As he backed away he fell backwards onto the bed. She beamed, "Now I have you exactly where I want you."  
  
"Serena, always the temptress." He grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him, "Let's go to bed."  
  
"Okay," She smiled wickedly, letting devious thoughts run about in her head, and turned off the light. She did so love spending the night at his apartment. While in his bed, nobody could interrupt them. And Serena always slept very, very well; Darien made sure of that.

* * *

AN: I swear, if half the people that have me on Author Alert, would just click the little review button, it would make me so happy. Please, It won't take you that long, I promise! Well, regardless of what you may think, I really like this chapter, and it came out much better than I had expected, or planned that it would. I feel like I finally found the proper place for a one shot that I always liked.  
  
A note to my readers about the prank: I have not forgotten about the prank, and yes, it will come to the surface again, all in due time. Please stop bothering me about it, and just enjoy some quality SxD relationship/dating time okay. Remember, I've got a master plan.  
  
MoonlightUsa, mz x sushi, refer to above note, and thanks for reviewing  
  
Coey-chan, Neva, Illusioner1412, BeckyJoe3689, Bunny Bunz, The Final Stillness of Saturn, AMI MIZUNO1, a quick update, and longer chapter just for you, and because I was bored, and trying to avoid studying for finals.  
  
Serenity's Angel In Heaven, more action? I thought I had plenty last chapter.  
  
Krys, they did, I hope the end of this chapter clarifies that for you  
  
Lina, thank you for understanding my motives behind this chapter, I really appreciate it

* * *

Preview --- Chapter XV. A Pleasant Surprise --- Spring Break is right around the corner. What does Darien have up his sleeve for Serena during their much deserved break? 


	15. A Pleasant Surprise

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter XV. A Pleasant Surprise  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: No, I did not mean to spell straight, as strait. Important note at the end, please Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

"How did your test go?" Darien asked Serena over the phone.  
  
"I don't think it went well at all." Serena cringed. "But, I only have one more class before spring break, so I'm just trying to get through the day."  
  
"Ya know, you thought you did badly on your last test, and you passed with flying colors." Darien tried to comfort her.  
  
"I just worry," She sighed.  
  
"You'll be just fine, I'm sure. Well, you best be off to class, call me when you're finished okay." Darien was tempted to tell her his surprise.  
  
"Okay, talk to you soon."  
  
"Bye Serena." They both hung up.  
  
Serena grabbed her backpack and made sure to lock the door before she left. The weather that greeted her outside her dorm was beautiful. Regardless of the weather she dragged her feet all the way to her class. Only one fourth of the students in her class attended. The professor joked the whole time, and Serena rather enjoyed the lecture.  
  
As soon as they bell rang she packed up her bag and headed for the door. As Spring break greeted her on the other side of the doors, she spotted something, dropped her bag and ran.  
  
She jumped into Darien's arms and wrapped her legs around his torso. "I missed you," She whispered in his ear as she nibbled on it.  
  
He set her down, "Wanna take a ride?"  
  
Serena suddenly noticed his car, "Okay." She grabbed her bag off the ground and kissed his cheek after he opened the car door for her. She shut the door after she got in and proceeded to his side. "What are you doing here?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you," He smiled as he started the car.  
  
"You did, I'm so happy to see you." She rubbed his arm, "I'm gonna be so lonely this week at my house. My mom and dad are gone as usual and Sammy is going on vacations with a friend. You're gonna come visit m--" Serena stopped as Darien drove past her dorm. "Darien, you--"  
  
"I know," He interrupted.  
  
"Where are we going?" She was confused.  
  
"I told you I wanted to surprise you." He glowered mischievously.  
  
"Where are you taking me?!" She began to panic.  
  
Darien placed his hand on her knee, she immediately calmed down. "Do you trust me?" He smiled softly.  
  
Serena relaxed, she had never really thought about it. "Of course I trust you," She snuggled against his arm.  
  
"Good," He laughed, "Let's just enjoy the ride."  
  
"Enjoy the ride, huh?" Serena unbuttoned his fly, only to see his reaction.  
  
Darien swerved the car, "No, no, no," He swatted her hand away, "Not while I'm driving." He re-buttoned his pants, Serena giggled. Darien shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"Can I turn on the radio?" She questioned.  
  
"Sure," He turned it on. Serena played with the dial until she found a station that suited her.  
  
Darien's mouth curled slightly as they drove to their unseen destination, while Serena hummed softly with the radio.

* * *

"We're here," He whispered.  
  
She stirred, "How long were we driving?"  
  
"A few hours. I wanted to take you somewhere with no distractions." He helped her out of the car, and waited while she stretched her legs. "Somewhere, where no one can interrupt us," He cocked an eyebrow at her as a grin crept upon his face.  
  
She nudged him playfully, "Hentai," She stopped suddenly, "Wait."  
  
"What!?" Darien thought something had happened.  
  
"Nobody knows I'm gone."  
  
"I told Mina, and I left a message with your housekeeper for Sammy."  
  
"Oh," She settled down, "But wait." She stopped him again. "I don't have any clothes, I can't wear the same outfit all week. How long are we staying here?"  
  
"As long as you want," he escorted her into the lobby of the hotel. "You've probably stayed in better hotels." He had tried to find the hotel with the best view.  
  
She shook her head, "Nope, this is the nicest one I've ever been in."  
  
"You're just kidding me."  
  
"Well, it's the best cuz I'm here with you." She roped her arms around his waste and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Wait 'til you see the view," Darien teased.  
  
"Which one?" She slapped his ass, and squealed when he grabbed her.  
  
They checked in and Darien insisted they go see the room  
  
"How did I not hear it?" Serena ran to the balcony which overlooked the ocean.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't smell the salt water." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Oh wait, you were too busy freaking out about your clothes."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "So what am I gonna do about that anyway?"  
  
"You won't need any clothes for what I've got planned," He laughed loudly as her jaw dropped, "Do you think this was just spur of the moment? I've been planning this for a month."  
  
How did you keep it from me?"  
  
"The look on your face when we passed your dorm was enough incentive for me," He chided. "Your clothes are in the trunk. I took the liberty of breaking into your room, with some help from Mina and grabbed some of your stuff. How come you've never worn that black thong?"  
  
Her eyes widened, and she shoved him, "You were going through my underwear?!"  
  
"Nothing I haven't seen before," He laughed. She punched him. "ABUSE!" He pretended to nurse his wound.  
  
"I can't believe you pulled this off." She ignored him, "This is amazing. Thank you so much." She snuggled close to him.  
  
They stood together for a moment before a knock on the door interrupted them. Serena and Darien walked to the door together and ushered in the bellboy and their luggage.  
  
Before Darien slipped him a tip the bellboy pointed out the room service menu, and recommended some specialties for their dinner. Darien thanked him and shut the door.  
  
"I'm starving," Serena flopped onto the bed.  
  
Darien approached her, "I'm hungry, but no food will suffice my appetite." He grinned playfully.  
  
"No, I wanna eat first." She tried to fend him off to no avail, "Darien . . ." She gave up.

* * *

"So what are you gonna order?" Darien inquired as him and Serena sat in the hotel's main restaurant.  
  
"Something big. After that ambuscade I could eat a horse. You exhaust me."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," He smirked. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
  
"Now you're trying to get me drunk?" Serena raised an eyebrow.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes, "You know that's not my intention."  
  
Serena leaned forward, "Then what are your intentions?"  
  
He inched closer, "If I wanted you drunk, you already would be." She gawked as he continued, "Fortunately for you I enjoy the company of un- inebriated women," He laughed. "I'd guess from your demeanor that you'd be a giggly drunk, and that wouldn't be that much fun after the initial few minutes. Besides, I like taking advantage of you while you're sober."  
  
The waiter cleared his throat, interrupting their banter. Serena's cheeks flushed hoping that he hadn't heard anything. Darien and Serena both ordered and Serena crossed her arms in annoyance after he left.  
  
"You love embarrassing me don't you?" She pouted.  
  
Darien smirked, "Well, it's the easiest way to get you mad. And you're so damn cute when you're mad," He attempted a recovery.  
  
It worked: "Does it make you hot?" She whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah," He lowered his voice.  
  
Or so he thought: "You're such a jerk," She kicked him playfully from underneath the table.  
  
He feigned pain, "You're gonna pay for that later."  
  
"Darien! Serena!" A voice sounded from behind them.  
  
Serena's eyes shot open as her and Darien both turned to see who had called their names, full well recognizing the voice beforehand.

* * *

AN: Due to time constraints and the recent large amounts of flames I've been receiving, I've decided to discontinue speaking with my reviewers in my chapters. To those of you who have been with me every chapter, I really appreciate it, and I'll probably e-mail from time to time. But the truth is that I want to reply to everyone; however, my mother tells me that if I don't have anything nice to say, then I shouldn't say anything at all. If there are any glaring problems or questions, I will answer them. Please continue to review if you'd like me to keep publishing my chapters. Unfortunately it is very discouraging to keep publishing knowing that I'll be blasted for it; I haven't decided if I'll continue after this story. I apologize to my supporters, and to those that have flamed me or been unusually mean and negative, I hope you're happy.

* * *

Preview --- Chapter XV. An Unpleasant Surprise --- Who is it? I guess you'll just have to tune in and find out, but you'll never guess who else shows up later, and how Serena and Darien will react to being recognized at their getaway. Plus, what happens when Darien and Serena take a moonlit walk on the beach? [hint: it's not hentai. . . krys/Lara1786, j/k!] 


	16. An Unpleasant Surprise

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter XVI. An Unpleasant Surprise  
By: Sailor Angie

* * *

AN: I do not write solely for reviews, I write for my readers enjoyment, and because I like to. The flames have been deleted, and I will continue writing. I just want to forget it ever happened and move on with my stories. At least for this chapter I don't have time to respond to my reviewers, I'm leaving at 4 am tomorrow morning to dig up dinosaurs in Wyoming. Yay! Anywho, thank you to everyone who gave me words of encouragement, you all mean so much to me. This chapter is for you.

* * *

"Serena! Darien!" Mina shouted as soon as she spotted her best friend's familiar hair style. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Serena spun around to face her roommate. She was clearly distraught, but Mina seemed not to notice.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Darien smiled through clenched teeth as Andrew strode up behind Mina.  
  
"Hey Darien, you sounded so enthused about his place I thought we should give it a try." He placed an arm possessively around Mina's shoulders.  
  
Darien began to pink the bridge of his nose, "Andrew—" He growled.  
  
"It's so great to see you both." Serena interrupted him before he said something he'd regret, "Perhaps after dinner we can go out for drinks or something."  
  
"Sounds great!" Mina cheered, "Oh, Darien, you got all of Serena's clothes okay right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He stated shortly; clearly annoyed with the situation.  
  
"Okay." Mina ignored his attitude, "Well, talk to you guys later." She and Andrew walked calmly away.  
  
"I cannot believe this!" Darien banged his fist on the table.  
  
Serena took his hands in hers, "Darien," She looked into his eyes, "It's okay." She spoke softly, "Let's take a deep breath. . . ." They both slowly inhaled and exhaled, "We won't let them ruin our fun." She grinned and kissed his hands still in hers.  
  
He nodded, "You're right."  
  
Their food arrived shortly, and soon they had forgotten about Andy and Mina.  
  
"Are you getting dessert?" Darien set down his fork.  
  
"No, not if we're getting drinks later." She wiped her mouth with her napkin.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Darien scowled.  
  
"Let me put it to you this way Darien, if we indulge them now, they'll leave us alone for the rest of the week. Besides, you can't tell me that Mina and Andy didn't come here for some action. They won't bother us; they'll want to be alone just as much as we do." She reasoned.  
  
"I know Serena, but I just wanted to take you away from them and everything else for a week." Darien motioned for the check.  
  
"Don't you see Darien, I don't care where we are, I just want to be with you."  
  
"You're just too good to be true." He smiled meekly.  
  
Serena giggled, "Wanna take advantage of me again before we go out for drinks?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Darien left cash and a tip on the table before escorting Serena to their room.

* * *

"Get on the bed." Darien commanded humorously.  
  
Serena jumped on the bed and began to unbutton Darien's shirt as he kissed her roughly Darien removed Serena's shirt, and as she unzipped his fly, Mina burst through a door Serena had hardly noticed before.  
  
"Hey Guys! We got conjoining rooms!" Mina suddenly realized that they were both shirtless and the position of Serena's hands, "Oh," She giggled, "Sorry, I'll knock next time." She excused herself from whence she came.  
  
Serena and Darien stared at each other in astonishment.  
  
"Did she say –" Darien began.  
  
"Conjoining rooms." Serena finished as she put her shirt back on. She shook her head, "I don't know if this is going to work."  
  
"Don't put your shirt back on, I'm not done yet." Darien whined.  
  
"Then go finish in the bathroom," Serena was agitated, "They're right next door," She pointed to the door, "They can probably hear us right now." She raised her voice in frustration.  
  
"No we can't!" Andy yelled from the other room.  
  
Serena put her hands on her hips, "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
Darien sat on the bed and pulled his shirt over his broad shoulders. Serena walked to him and knelt on the ground as she re-buttoned his shirt. "Why don't we just go to the bar with them, and kindly explain that it would be best if we didn't see each other this week and focus on our relationships more." Darien suggested.  
  
"Okay," Serena agreed.  
  
There was a knock on the door from the other room, "You guys decent?" Andrew snickered to himself.  
  
"Yeah," Darien rolled his eyes and helped Serena to her feet.  
  
Andrew entered, "You guys ready to leave?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Serena and Darien sighed together.  
  
"Serena, you have to see this hot little cocktail dress I got on sale." Mina sounded from the other room.  
  
Moments later Darien locked the door before heading down to the bar.

* * *

When the group of four arrived, Darien and Serena both noticed right away that Andrew kept constantly checking his watch.  
  
Darien grew nervous watching Andrew's habit: "Is it broken?" Darien snapped.  
  
"No, it's just that they should have been here by now." Andrew responded.  
  
"They?" Serena spoke flatly.  
  
"There they are!" Mina smiled.  
  
Serena and Darien turned around, only to come face to face with Greg, Amy, Chad, and Raye.  
  
"Uhh, hi." Serena squeaked.  
  
"Andy, Serena and I are really tired, we drove here, I know you guys all flew. Anyway, we want to get some rest so we can make the most of tomorrow." Darien excused himself and Serena.  
  
"Oh," Andrew understood, "Well, we'll wake you up tomorrow and we can to to the beach together."  
  
"Serena, it'll be so much fun! We can take Amy and Raye on, in some beach volleyball." Mina suggested.  
  
"Bikini's?!" Andrew's eyes lit up.  
  
"You betcha," Mina grinned seductively.  
  
"Sure Mina, whatever." Darien grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door.  
  
"Don't be too loud," Andrew elbowed Darien, "Mina and I are right next door."  
  
Darien tried to look amused by Andrew's comment through his disgust.  
  
"Catch you guys later." Serena was barely able to manage.

* * *

"This is a nightmare." Darien couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"How do you feel about Raye being here?" Serena's insecurities began to show.  
  
"Pissed, just like I'm pissed that the rest of them are here." He looked at her hands fidgeting, "You don't think I still have feelings for her, do you?" Serena averted his gaze and blushed, "C'mon, let's go walk on the beach and talk. I would like to get everything out in the open so we can forget it ever happened, okay?" He wrapped his arms around her, as he started at the beginning making sure to express every detail.  
  
They walked along the beach for a while, but soon grew tired and decided to sit down and finish their conversation. "Do you understand now, that I am completely over Raye?" Darien asked Serena softly.  
  
She sat silently for a moment before responding, "I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone Darien. I do believe you; it's just hard for me to see you in pain when she's around. I'm sorry." She countered.  
  
He held her closer, "You only need to understand one thing . . ." Darien pulled her chin up with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"What's that?" She asked softly; long eyelashes drawn heavily.  
  
"I love you Serena." He stopped her from responding, "And I don't want you to say anything back, I just want you to know. I think a part of me always loved you, because I've never met anyone quite like you." He laughed gently, "You keep me on my toes and you don't let me get away with anything. You're the only you. That's why I love you." He hugged her tightly and held her close for a long time.  
  
She kissed him softly, holding back tears. She had never felt so special before. She briefly interrupted their exchange. "I want you to take me back up to our room and make love to me." She whispered sensually.  
  
"Nothing would give me more pleasure." He complied.

* * *

However, when they finally reached their room after much passionate kissing on the way their mood was shattered.  
  
They laid in bed next to each other, both wide awake, listening to the drunken sex in the next room.  
  
"You're so hot Andy, take me now!" Mina slurred loudly.  
  
"Oh god Mina," he slurred back.  
  
"I can't take this!" Darien got out of bed and began to pack his and Serena's suitcases, "We're going home. This is grotesque."  
  
Serena slowly got out of bed and slipped into her clothes and shoes. "Are you sure you'll be able to drive this late?" Serena was concerned.  
  
"I'll get some coffee on the way." He zipped his bag shut.  
  
"Why don't we crash at my place this week? I've got a pool, and all the servants are off." She suggested.  
  
"Anything's better than this," He kissed her cheek and closed the door.

* * *

AN: I know that was kinda graphic, but I hope it made you all laugh. I want to put the comedy back in this romantic comedy before it gets angsty again.

* * *

Preview --- Chapter XVII. More In Store --- When Serena and Darien return to Serena's home, what other obstacles with they have to overcome to be alone together? 


	17. More In Store

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter XVII. More In Store  
By: Sailor Angie

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been a while, I'm still alive. My trip went great, my team and I may have even discovered a new species of Sauropods. Anywho, once again I've attempted to be funny with this one. Hope it works. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

"It was all a prank?!" Darien stared through her.  
  
"Just a prank, I called it off. I have feelings for you." Serena defended.  
  
Darien grabbed her shoulders, "I told you I loved you." He shook her hard.  
  
"STOP! You're hurting me!" She tried to get out of his grip.

* * *

"Serena, honey, we're here." Darien nudged her slightly. Serena's eyes shot open, "You okay?" Darien helped her out of the car.  
  
"What time is it?" She drawled, reeling from the all-to-real dream.  
  
"Almost three, c'mon, we'll get the luggage in the morning. Let's just go to bed." He squeezed her hand.  
  
"Uh-huh," Serena's eyelids were heavy. She handed Darien her key to the front gate, then drowsily pointed out the key to the front door.  
  
Darien supported Serena's full weight as he listened closely while she mumbled directions to her room. "This isn't working." Darien swept Serena off her feet and carried her up the stirs. He chuckled to himself thinking that he had never once been in her house during the three months they had been together. But her room was exactly as he had pictured it. Light pink paint covered the expansive walls. A king size bed was parked in the middle of the room. And in the dark he caught a glimpse of her large walk-in closet.  
  
Darien gently set her on the bed, and removed all articles of her clothing excluding her bra and panties. He slid her underneath the covers before removing his own clothing and scooting in next to her.  
  
It took her no time to rope her arms around him and stay tight in his hold. He brushed his fingers through her hair until her breathing became slow and steady. With every rise and fall of her chest, he fell deeper and deeper into slumber.

* * *

Serena's eyes slowly opened. She felt so sage and warm in Darien's arms. As her eyes adjusted to the light she tried to recall how they had gotten from their hotel to her bedroom  
  
'Oh, that's right,' She stated mentally, 'He said he loved me, I said let's fuck, and when we got up to the room Andy and Mina were loud and drunk, and had beaten us to it; so we left.' She stopped to clear her thoughts, 'Darien said he loved me.' The realization of what those words meant hit her with full force. "Oh my god." She gasped aloud.  
  
"Go back to bed Serena." Darien rolled over, pulling her closer.  
  
Serena saw the alarm clock; 1:30 pm was emblazoned in lured numbers, "No, we have to get up Darien." She trued to pry his hands off her waste.  
  
"No," he gripped her tighter.  
  
"I wanna go take a shower," She whined.  
  
"Me too," he perked up.  
  
Serena took advantage of his ambivalence and toppled off the bed, in an attempt to get out of his hold.  
  
Darien peered over the side of the bed, "You could have just asked nicely."  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes, "Right." She got up and examined her body; "If I get a bruise--" She began.  
  
"I'll just have to kiss it and make it all better." Darien rebounded.  
  
"Whatever." Serena stuck her tongue out at him, "Go back to bed while I take a shower." She ordered.  
  
"I can't come with you?" He pouted, "What've you got to hide?" He cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"My dignity," She muttered as she walked toward the bathroom.  
  
Darien scrambled out of her bed and attacked her from behind.  
  
"Darien!" She squealed in surprise.  
  
"Those hips, those eyes, that smile;" He kissed her neck, "Are too much for me to handle."  
  
"I really have to take a shower." She tried to push him away.  
  
"I know!" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward, "Let's go swimming!"  
  
"Fine," Serena sighed in defeat.  
  
"Oh, even better!" Darien still hadn't released her, "Let's go skinny dipping!" He mused  
  
"NO!" Serena put her foot down, "You can't get in the pool without a swim suit!" She struggled to free her wrists.  
  
"Okay," Darien gave in, "You stay here, I'll go get the luggage out of the car; both our suits are in our bags."  
  
Darien was almost to the front door before Serena stopped him, "Ah, Darien. . ."  
  
"What?" He turned to face her.  
  
"Put some clothes on before you go outside." She recommended.  
  
"I just thought since you liked my ass so much, I'd let the neighbor's have a peak." He grinned.  
  
"You and your Sponge-Bob boxers." Serena rolled her eyes and shut the bathroom door.

* * *

"So, what'd you think of Mina and Andy's little show last night?" Darien and Serena walked outside to her pool.  
  
"I hope it gets cancelled," Serena made a face.  
  
"I'm so sorry they ruined it for us." Darien apologized as he held the patio door open for Serena.  
  
"How could you have known they'd do anything like that? Mina is rubbing off on Andrew way too much. He never seemed so air-headed before they started dating."  
  
"He has his moments." Darien and Serena stood over the pool, "Are we gonna get in?" He questioned.  
  
"I have to test the water first." Serena tried to dip her toe in the water. 'Tried,' being the key word. No sooner had she answered him that he shoved her in.  
  
She surfaced momentarily, stringing together curse words Darien had never even heard before; he chuckled, "Well, how's the water?"  
  
"Get in here!" She treaded water.  
  
Darien slid into the water and was bombarded with splashes, "Hey, hey, hey! No horsepucky!" Darien sent a wave of water at Serena, "We forget so easily what happened when a certain young lady threw a snowball at a certain dashing, charming, handsome, intelligent young man," He paused, "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"You forgot idiotic, egotistical, moronic, self absorb--" Darien grabbed her wet body, "Sexy, sensual, ripped." She giggled.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," He kissed her.  
  
"And hot, really, really hot." She licked her lips.  
  
"How could we forget that?" He kissed her deeper.  
  
Serena and Darien enjoyed each others mouths for quite some time. That is until—  
  
"SERENA WELLINGTON!" A shrill voice screeched.  
  
Serena shoved Darien away, "Mom, what are you doing home, umm, so soon?"  
  
Darien stared at the two women. Serena's mother had short brown hair and Serena's blue eyes. "Get out of the pool this instant, and explain to me what on earth is going on!" Serena's mother's eyes burned.  
  
Serena turned to Darien and whispered, "We can go to my dorm or your apartment."  
  
"What was that young lady!?" Her mother interrupted.  
  
"Serena, who is this boy you seem to be attached to?" She demanded.  
  
Serena climbed up the ladder and lent Darien a hand as he followed, "His name is Darien, and he's not a boy."  
  
Darien trailed mutely behind Serena as she hurried inside, "Did you find her honey?" A tall well shaven blonde man rounded the corner and cut Serena and Darien off, "Oh, there you are." He smiled, "I found her Ilene," He yelled to her mother, who stood in the porch. "Who's your friend Serena?" Serena's dad stuck his hand out and shook Darien's, "I'm Ken Wellington, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"His name is Darien; that's all I got out of her." Serena's mother stood next to her father. Darien noted that they made a very handsome couple together.  
  
"We were just leaving." Serena grabbed Darien's hand and breezed past her parents. They both trotted upstairs and got dressed. "We best go to your apartment; who knows who'll be at the dorms to interrupt us. Can I take a shower at your place?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Only if I can lock you up in my room with me afterwards, and throw away the key." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"It's a deal." She kissed him on the lips.  
  
"What was that?" Serena's mother barged in again.  
  
"Have a nice stay. My cell phone won't be on." Serena pushed past her.  
  
Darien tagged behind Serena carrying both their bags. "It was nice to meet you both." He smiled genuinely. Serena slammed the door behind him.  
  
"What just happened?" Ken was confused.  
  
"I think we just met her boyfriend." Ilene quipped.

* * *

AN: Poor Darien and Serena, they just can't get any time to themselves. Thank you to all my reviewers, you comments and support keep me writing. See y'all later!

* * *

Preview --- Chapter XVIII. The Perfect Prank --- Spring Break has come and gone. Darien would like to have a word with Andrew. How would you react if you discovered that someone had pulled a horrible prank on you? 


	18. The Perfect Prank

The Perfect Prank  
Chapter XVIII. The Perfect Prank  
By: Sailor Angie

* * *

AN: This chapter is a little shorter, but I'll explain why at the end of the chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Andrew paced around his apartment. He was waiting for Darien to arrive. He had a great idea for their next video project.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Darien let himself in.  
  
"No prob dude, I've got nowhere to be. I just wanted to run my idea past you before I got the ball rolling with the other guys. You always have an eye for what stories will be successful. I mean you practically forced us to do 'Buy Me,' when none of us thought it could go anywhere, and I'm still getting calls from producers that want me." Andy reasoned with Darien as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat on the couch.  
  
"So get on with it." Darien waved the soda in the air.  
  
"Well I came up with the idea a couple months ago when Mina and I were on Spring Break—" Darien interrupted him.  
  
"Andy you are such an asshole." Darien shook his head.  
  
"What did I do now?" Andy was confused.  
  
"Do you realize that you ruined my spring break get away with Serena when you crashed that hotel. I only told you where we were staying in case of an emergency. NOT so you could bring a party up there with you, get drunk and have loud sex with Mina." Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
"You heard that?" Andrew blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, we heard everything. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking, I guess." Andy defended.  
  
"Ya know, ever since you've been dating Mina—"  
  
"Don't you dare bring her into this." Andrew pointed at Darien.  
  
"I'm not." Darien said shortly, "I'm not."  
  
"Listen dude, I'm real sorry. You're right, I wasn't thinking. But Mina told me that Serena couldn't stop smiling for a month after spring break. Said it was the best week of her life, or something. So you guys must have made up for it somehow."  
  
"That's not getting you off the hook." Darien was still upset.  
  
"C'mon Darien it was like two months ago. I said I was sorry okay. There's nothing more I can do about it. It won't happen again. Besides, you and Serena are still pretty serious right?" Andrew retrieved a beer from the fridge.  
  
"I think so." Darien had to hide a smile. He always smiled when he thought of Serena; she was perfect.  
  
"And to think it all started because of a prank."  
  
"Lots of pranks." Darien corrected.  
  
"No, I mean Serena's 'Perfect Prank.'" Andrew sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Which one was that again?" Darien was confused.  
  
"Serena called the truce with you, but it was just a diversion for her perfect prank. She wanted to get back at you for that stunt you pulled on the first day." He paused to take a drink, "I'm surprised Serena didn't tell you." Andy turned on the TV.  
  
"I think she did, but I forgot. So what's the 'Perfect Prank' again?" Darien probed Andrew.  
  
"Yeah, Serena's perfect prank. She was gonna make you fall in love with her, then break your heart." Andrew watched the channels flick past.  
  
All the air drained out of Darien's lungs, and he found himself unable to breath.  
  
"When you and Raye broke up, it was the perfect opportunity. But Mina said she called it off cuz she actually had feelings for you." Andrew turned away from the TV to find that Darien was gone. "I didn't even tell you my idea." He yelled at the door. Andrew shrugged and continued channel surfing, thinking he would call him later.  
  
Darien's mind raced as he walked slowly back to his apartment; which was only a few blocks away. His face had paled to a white sheen and his breaths were short and shallow, "This just can't be—" His thoughts were cut short.  
  
"Hey sexy," Serena grabbed his arm, "I was just coming to see you." She kissed his cheek. When he didn't respond verbally or physically she stopped him, "Oh honey, you don't look so good. You'd better not be coming down with something. Finals are only two weeks away. And if you get sick, so will I. You know I can't stay way from you." She stopped again when he still only stood there, "Darien, are you okay?"  
  
"We need to talk." He said coldly and began walking.  
  
"Look, if this is about the dinner we had with my parents last weekend don't worry. So what if my mom wouldn't talk to you because she caught us making out during spring break. My dad said he liked you." Serena followed him up the elevator.  
  
"No, it's not that." He toggled with the lock on his door.  
  
"Jiggle it to the left." She said absentmindedly. He did, and the door swung open, "Then what is it?"  
  
"Sit down Serena." He almost ordered.  
  
"What is this about?" She took a seat on the couch.  
  
He stood tall before her, "The Perfect Prank." His eyes were cold and distant.  
  
The color drained from Serena's face and she swallowed hard, "I can explain." She said slowly.  
  
"How could you do this to me?! I never though YOU could stoop so low!" He threw his hands in the air, "I gave in to YOU!" He pointed his finger at her, "I made love to YOU! I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU!" She had only seen him like this the day he had snapped after she had met Raye. "I did love you." He said in a choked whisper.  
  
"Darien calm down." Serena could see the pain in his eyes so clearly.  
  
"CALM DOWN!?" He stared through her, "It was all a JOKE! I was the butt of one of your stupid jokes." Tears began to well up in Darien's eyes threatening to break free. "Well, you got me Serena, you got me good. Mission accomplished. Now get out." He pointed to the door.  
  
"Darien you don't understand." Serena began to cry.  
  
"Oh I understand everything. We're through. I never want to see you again!" The pain turned to loathing.  
  
"Darien we need to talk about this." She approached him sobbing; he turned his back to her as tears began to burn his cheeks.  
  
He heard her sobs fade, and when he turned back around she was gone and the door to his apartment was open.  
  
Darien closed the door, walked slowly to his room, crawled into bed, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Serena trudged back to her dorm room. Her heart was broken. She could have never imagined that her prank would have such horrible results; especially for her.  
  
'Darien had been so irrational,' She thought, 'He wouldn't even let me explain. But then again, why should he have given me a chance; I betrayed him, when all he ever did was love ma and I threw it all away. I hope he knows the prank is over. I just wish I could have told him I loved him.' She wiped away some stray tears.  
  
Mina was in their room getting ready to go out with Andy when she returned. "Hey Serena," She didn't look away from her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Serena didn't answer.  
  
"I'm going to the movies with Andy. I think we're spending the night at his place." She closed her compact and threw on her coat. She grabbed her purse and stated, "You and Darien should double date with us sometime. See you tomorrow." She shut the door behind her.  
  
Serena stood in the middle of their room for a moment before everything hit her at full force: Darien had broken up with her.  
  
She collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs, 'It's over,' She said mentally, 'He hates me; I've lost the only good thing I've ever had in my life because of a stupid prank that never happened. I'll never get him back.' She was devastated.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I felt like it had a good beginning and ending point, and I can't go on forever about break ups; they make me sad. So the perfect prank finally did come back to haunt Serena. What will happen next? Reviews are appreciated, I want to know what you think. Later days!

* * *

Preview --- Chapter XIX. The Answering Machine --- Darien and Serena are left to deal with their break up. That damn answering machine isn't helping. How does Sammy fit into everything? 


	19. The Answering Machine

**The Perfect Prank**

**Chapter XIX. The Answering Machine**

**By: Sailor Angie**

* * *

AN: I know it's taken a while, but I've been very busy with a full and part time job to make money for my college books, and perhaps an anime DVD here and there. Once I get back to college in two weeks, I'll really be in the swing of things. I've already started writing my next Serena/Darien fan fiction. More on that later, now onto the story!

* * *

Darien set his keys on the counter as he entered his apartment. His classes were exhausting him. Not to mention everything else that had been going on in his life as of late.

He grabbed the phone and began to dial. Halfway through Serena's number, he hung up the phone, remembering that he couldn't call her. He sank into his couch and stared out the window, wondering what had happened.

He wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to know how badly he had hurt her. He wanted to run to her and take it all back. But he couldn't. Because no matter how much she was hurting, he couldn't help but blame her and her 'Perfect Prank.'

Eventually he snapped out of his daze. Darien got up and hung the phone back on the hook. He noticed he had two new messages on his answering machine.

He pressed play; the first message was from Greg: "Hey Darien, your mom called me and asked if I could tape your graduation. I know you probably don't want me to, but she insisted. Plus she offered to pay me. Anyway, I need to get some tickets from you. Your mom said you had a few extra. I need three. Amy's coming, and she's got one of her foreign friends coming to town. We'd leave her at home, but it'd be rude don't you think? Not that forcing her to sit through a graduation ceremony is great either – not that you finally graduating isn't great, but you know what I mean. Okay, this message has been far too long as it is. Gimme a call when you get this and lemme know what's going on. Talk to you later." Darien chuckled at Greg.

The next message began to play, "Umm, I don't know if you're talking to me right now, but when I saw you yesterday you looked sick," Darien froze at the sound of Serena's voice. It quivered a bit. She sounded like she had been crying, "Maybe it was just because you were mad at me. I just called to apologize, not that it matters now, because the damage has been done, but I never meant to hurt you. Anyway, there's Tylenol in the bathroom, and I think there's still some left over chicken soup in your fridge. Make sure you get plenty of rest. You'll never forgive yourself if you do poorly on your finals because of a cold. I'm not sure how you found out about the prank, and I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now, but if you want to talk to me about what happened, you have my cell phone number. Have a good day, and take care of yourself." There was a click and the message ended.

'How can she be so strong?' He thought, 'How can she still manage to care about me when I was so harsh yesterday; I don't understand.'

* * *

"Serena don't you have class?" Mina spotted Serena still in bed. It was three in the afternoon. Serena didn't reply, "Are you sick?" Mina approached Serena's bed.

"Yes," Serena croaked from under the covers.

"Oh," Mina backed away, "Well, don't get me sick okay." Mina exchanged her books and went to the door once again, "I'm going over to Andy's to study. I prolly won't be back. Have a good night."

Serena heard the door close and sighed. It was definitely unlike her to skip classes; especially this close to finals. But she knew being out in public wouldn't help anything.

It had been three days since she had seen Darien. She hadn't been to class in two days. She had called Darien yesterday, but he had not returned her phone call.

She sat up in her bed and wiped away a few tears. She was all cried out. Her stomach ached, and Serena tried to remember the last time she had eaten anything.

Her cell phone rang and she bolted to answer it. It was only Sammy.

"Hi Serena." He cheered.

"Hey Sammy," She changed the tone of her voice.

"Mom and Dad can't make it to my kindergarten graduation this weekend. Will you be there?" He sounded disappointed.

"Of course I'm coming Sammy; I wouldn't miss it for the world." At lease she had something to look forward to.

"Can you bring Darien? He promised he'd play catch with me the next time he came over." Sammy suggested.

"Umm, I'll try, but he's got lots of tests, so he might not be able to come, okay?" Serena tried to be strong.

"Oh, sure, that's fine. Mina can come too okay."

"Yeah, I'll bring Mina," Serena walked down the stairs deciding to get something to eat.

"I miss Mina, she never comes to play with me anymore." He pouted.

"I know Sammy; I'll make sure she comes." Serena felt suddenly aware of the fact that ever since Mina had started dating Andrew, she had become a completely different person and hadn't paid any kind of attention to anyone but him.

"Make her bring me presents too! She missed Christmas and my birthday."

"I know sweetie, she'll make it up to you, I promise." Serena intended on following through.

"Serena?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I miss you Serena."

Serena got a bit choked up at his innocence and honesty. Both were qualities she believed she had lost. "I miss you too Sammy."

"Mom and Dad are letting me and my friends visit them for a while in London. I know you said you wouldn't go, but please come with me. We can go visit those soldiers that don't move!"

Serena thought about it for a moment. 'Perhaps it will help me get my mind off of Darien.' She was optimistic, "Alright Sammy, I'll go with you. But I'll have to meet you there because I've got some tests to take."

"Just like Darien?" Sammy drew an analogy.

"Yeah Sammy, just like Darien." She winced, "Hey Sammy, I gotta go." She had reached the cafeteria, "I'll call you later okay." She smiled knowing at least Sammy still had faith in her.

"Okay, I'm so happy you're coming to my graduation, and to London."

"Me too."

"Bye Serena, I love you."

"I love you too Sammy." They both hung up.

Serena got some food and slowly began to eat it. Surprisingly her appetite still hadn't returned to her.

She picked up her phone and dialed Darien's land line. Of course he didn't pick up, but the answering machine did.

"Hey, this is Darien," the message began.

"Darien, do you have any ice cream?" Serena sounded in the background.

"Serena, shut up, I'm recording the answering machine message." He yelled into the kitchen. "How do you start this thing over?"

"Leave a message after the beep and he'll get back to you." Serena finished the message. The machine beeped.

"Hi Darien, I know you're not talking to me cuz I know you're there. You never miss that stupid reality tv show I always make fun of you for." She paused in thought, "I called for a reason," Another pause, "Oh, right. Sammy called and wants you to come to his kindergarten graduation. I realize you won't go because I'll be there, but he says you promised you'd play catch with him and I can't explain to him why a person suddenly never wants to see someone else ever again." She took a deep breath, and exhaled, "I'm sorry, I have no right to be mad at you. I did this to myself. If you could just call him and tell him you're busy; I told him you had tests to take. That's all. Good luck with your finals. And if you wan to change the machine message, you just have to hold toe record button down until it beeps, then press it again when you're done."

Darien picked up the phone, "Serena?" She had already hung up.

He took out a piece of paper.

Dear Sammy,

I'm sorry I couldn't come to your kindergarten graduation. I know it's a very important event for you, but you know I wish I was there with you instead of taking tests. I promise we'll play lots of catch this summer –

He crumpled up the letter and threw it away, "I can't lie to Sammy. This had nothing to do with him." Darien sighed.

* * *

AN: I really wanted to convey to you guys (my readers) in the last two chapters how much Darien has come to depend on Serena, from her telling him to jiggle the lock last chapter, and then in this one: knowing where the Tylenol was, knowing that there was chicken soup in the fridge, and knowing how to erase and re-record the phone message. Also, I felt like the message it self was very symbolic of how they used to be. And for those of out there that are just devastated that they've broken up, have no fear. Notice that he hadn't erased the message. Have hope. Please review, so I know what you think, and I'll see you all next time. Only four more chapters left! The suspense is killing me!

* * *

Preview --- Chapter XX. What Are Friends For? --- Serena goes to Sammy's graduation. Will Darien show up? And how will Mina and Andrew meddle when they figure out that Darien and Serena have been having some problems?


	20. What Are Friends For?

**The Perfect Prank**

**Chapter XX. What Are Friends For?**

**By: Sailor Angie**

* * *

AN: We're getting down the end. And for those that are worried for Darien and Serena, would I call this a D/S fic if they weren't together? Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

"And now I present to you the kindergarten class of 2004." Sammy's teacher proclaimed to proud parents.

Serena, Mina and Andrew stood up to applaud Sammy as he beamed at them. Soon after the applause faded all of the children scrambled off the stage. Sammy ran toward Serena; she bent down and extended her arms to catch him. However, he ran strait past her.

"Darien!" Sammy exclaimed as Darien lifted Sammy into his arms.

Serena's face paled, she approached Mina, "I forgot one of Sammy's presents, could you give him a ride back to the house?"

"Make Darien do it." Mina was confused as to why Serena had asked her.

"I told him not to come, he should be studying for his finals. Please bring Sammy and meet me at the house. And tell Darien to go home and study." Serena lied.

"Okay, but why can't you tell him yourself?" Mina questioned.

"He won't listen to me. I gotta go." Serena was disappointed as she saw Sammy speaking animatedly with Darien. She left.

Mina walked over to Andrew and Darien after Serena had left, "Andy, c'mere." Mina pulled him away from Darien and Sammy; neither noticed, "What's up with Serena and Darien?" She asked him.

"I dunno, he's been really cranky lately, but he goes through phases." Andrew thought Mina was over reacting. "Why?"

"Serena just took off without so much as looking at Darien and told me to take Sammy home and insist that Darien go home and study."

"So?" Andrew shrugged.

"SO!?" She glared at him, "So obviously something happened. But what?" Mina looked thoughtful.

"They probably just broke up or something, big deal." Andrew shook his head.

"Big deal!?" Mina raised her voice, "Of course it's a big deal. Would you even care if I broke up with you?"

"Mina, don't say things like that. Of course I would care." He rubbed her back.

"Well, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't care if our friends broke up?" She pouted.

"Who said they broke up, maybe they just had a fight. Maybe she tried to pull another prank on him." Andrew suggested.

"What did you say?" Mina spoke slowly.

"Maybe they had a fight?"

"No, after that." Mina hurried him.

"Maybe she tried to pull another prank on him?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Darien and I were talking about it the other day." He stated.

"Why?" Mina began to panic.

"He asked me about the perfect prank." Andrew didn't know what Mina was getting to.

"WHAT!?" She spazzed, "What did you tell him!?" Mina exclaimed.

"Uhh, everything?" Andrew tried to shield himself from the incoming blow.

"Andrew, you idiot! He didn't know!" She screamed at him.

"Whoops?" Andrew didn't know what to say.

"Mina?" Sammy tugged on Mina's shirt.

"Where's Darien?" Mina looked around.

"He said he had to go study." Sammy searched past Mina, "Where's Serena?"

Mina didn't know what to do, "We're gonna go meet Serena at home for some cake and ice cream."

"Can I have a piggy-back ride to the car?" Sammy turned to Andrew.

"You betcha buddy!" Andrew knelt down while Mina helped Sammy climb onto Andrew.

"What are we gonna do?" Mina whispered to Andrew on the way to the car.

"I'll talk to Darien and try to find out what happened. You talk to Serena."

"Andy, if Serena hasn't told me anything by now, I know her well enough to know that she'll deny everything if I ask her."

"We'll just have to do our best."

"I'll never forgive myself if they break up because of a prank. The only reason why she did it was to have an excuse to get close to him without admitting that she liked him." Mina buckled Sammy into to the back seat.

* * *

Darien sat at home later that night re-reading a book before one of his finals. The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. To make sure it wasn't Serena he let the machine pick up. He still hadn't changed the message. . . he missed her voice.

"Leave a message after the beep!" Serena's voice stated cheerfully. Darien sighed.

"Hey it's me, ah, I don't know where you are--"

Darien picked up the phone, "Sorry Andy, I just got out of the shower, what's up?" Darien lied.

"That's what I was gonna ask you, what's up with you and Serena?" Andrew inquired.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Darien delayed the inevitable.

"It was kinda hard to miss the cold shoulder you and Serena gave to each other today. Did you guys get in a fight?" Andrew inferred.

"Kind of. We just were having some problems, and we both decided it would be best if we saw other people." Darien winced, he couldn't remember a time when he had lied to Andrew.

"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the prank, because you know that she sto--"

"It has nothing to do with the prank." Darien cut him off, "Andy, I hate to cut this short, but I really have to study for my finals. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone.

Andrew stared at the phone in awe before putting it back on the hook. Darien had never hung up on him before.

* * *

"No, I completely understand, it's really not a problem. Have a good night, bye." Amy hung up the phone.

"What now?" Greg didn't look up from his book. He sat on the floor of Amy's room with piles of books and papers surrounding him.

"Remember how my friend Chisato was going to visit from Japan?"

"Mmhmm," he recalled.

"Well, her grandmother just died, and she has to go to the funeral and such. I feel horrible, I think they were pretty close. So we have to reschedule her visit." Amy was disappointed.

"That's too bad Ames; we'll just have to have fun by ourselves." Greg smiled, Amy blushed.

"How are we supposed to have fun by ourselves when you have to tape Darien's graduation ceremony?" She asked.

"If Chisato's not coming with us, I really should give that ticket back to Darien's mom. Each family only gets a certain amount." Greg changed the subject.

"Do you think she'd mind if I gave it to Serena? I heard her talking to Mina a while ago about how she couldn't go." Amy suggested.

"I don't see why not." Greg fished the ticket out of his backpack and handed it to Amy, "Hurry back, I'll miss you." His eyes smiled behind his glasses.

"You're spending the night right?" Amy made her way to the door.

"I'm not gonna get any work done after you get back, am I?" Greg joked.

"Nope," Amy shook her head and closed the door behind her.

She made her way down the hall and knocked on Serena and Mina's room door.

Mina answered, "I swear to god it wasn't us, we stopped pulling pranks first semester." Mina was on the defensive.

Amy laughed, "Calm down Mina, is Serena here?"

"Somebody say my name?" Serena's head popped out from behind her desk.

"I know you couldn't get a seat to Darien's graduation, but Greg ended up with an extra ticket, cuz he's taping it for Darien's mom."

"Oh, ahh--" Serena started.

Mina thought this was the perfect opportunity to test Serena, "Isn't this great, you wanted to see him walk down the aisle."

"Thanks anyways Amy, but I don't think I'm going." Serena tried.

"Did something happen between you and Darien?!" Mina faked freaking out.

"No, it's just--"

"Just what? Why wouldn't you want to go unless something was wrong?" Mina badgered her.

"You're right; I should go." She grabbed the ticket from Amy and scowled behind Mina's back as Amy excused herself.

* * *

AN: Somewhat a filler chapter, don't shoot me. I thought the banter between Andy and Mina was comical. Once again, they are modeled after a couple I know in real life, and I could totally picture them arguing like that. Oh well. Please review, I really want to know what you all think.

* * *

Preview --- Chapter XXI. VideoCam Confession --- Serena somehow manages to gather enough courage to show up at Darien's graduation. However, when she tells everything to Amy, will Amy be able to salvage Darien and Serena's relationship with the new knowledge she has. Or will a video tape do it for her?


	21. VideoCam Confession

**The Perfect Prank**

**Chapter XXI. VideoCam Confession?**

**By: Sailor Angie**

* * *

AN: I've got one last challenge for my readers, please see the end author's notes. Rock on, oh yeah, and don't forget to: Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you know how long this is supposed to last?" Serena sat nervously next to Amy.

"Why? Do you need to be somewhere?" Amy asked innocently. "Oh, there's Darien!" Amy waved, Serena ducked. Amy turned to Serena suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Serena replied, as if she had no idea to what Amy referred.

"Okay Serena, I know we're not the best of friends, but what's up with you?"

Greg took his seat beside Amy and began to set up his camera.

"I'm fine." Serena attempted to lie. That was something that Darien admired about her, she was not a good liar when she was truly upset. She shook the last thought out of her head.

"You just hid from your boyfriend; what's going on?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Serena sighed.

"What do you--" The realization hit Amy, "Oh Serena, I'm so sorry. How long ago did it happen?"

"A month," Serena felt uncomfortable talking about what had happened, but for some reason trusted Amy with the information that she hadn't even revealed to Mina.

"Why did you agree to come here today?" Amy was confused.

"Mina's been pretty busy with Andy lately, and I kinda didn't tell her that we broke up. So when she was in the room, if I didn't take the tickets and come today, she'd know something was up." Serena explained.

"Can I ask you why you broke up?" Amy wasn't at all trying to be nosey, she simply thought that Serena might appreciate an unbiased person to talk to. . . she was right.

"It all started because of a stupid prank. After I first met Darien, I was completely enthralled. He was gorgeous, mysterious, intelligent, funny, and everything I'd ever wanted in a guy. But the problem was that I had a bug up my ass and I wouldn't admit to anyone that I had a crush on him; I wouldn't even admit it to myself. So I devised 'The Perfect Prank,' which satisfied every aspect of my feelings toward Darien." Amy stopped her.

"What was 'The Perfect Prank?'"

"I told Mina I was going to make Darien fall in love with me, then I was going to break his heart to pay him back for embarrassing me in the beginning of the year. It was perfect. It allowed me to get close to him without anyone suspecting a thing. However, what I didn't plan on was falling for him for real. After I called the truce with him he began to have problems with Raye, and I was extremely taken aback when he came to me for comfort and empathy. I'll never forget the first time I saw him so completely vulnerable. When I saw him for what he truly was, I fell in love with him, and I haven't stopped falling since. I called the prank off shortly after he and Raye split; I thought everything would be fine because I never intended to follow through on the prank. I just needed an excuse to be near him so I could appease my pride. But when Darien found out about the prank, he didn't see it the same way. He thought it was vicious, and I don't blame him for feeling that way." Tears began to form in Serena's eyes, "I just never got to tell him how much I love him, and how much he changed me. He made me a better person when he showed me that the world wasn't as cynical as I assumed it was." Serena wiped her eyes.

"Why can't you tell him now?" Amy felt horrible for Serena.

"He won't believe me. How can I blame him? It doesn't matter anyway; I'll be leaving soon." Serena sniffed.

"Leaving to go where?" Amy didn't know Serena was going anywhere.

"I'm vacationing in London during the summer with my family. I'm leaving tonight at 9. Hopefully I'll be able to get over Darien while I'm there. I certainly can't forget him while I'm here."

"Running away won't help." Amy reasoned.

"It's the only thing I know how to do." Serena turned to see Darien and the rest of his graduating class take their seats, "I'm sorry Amy; I can't stay here." Serena stood up and passed in front of Amy, and left.

Amy didn't know what to do, "It's best if you let her be." Greg read her mind.

"That poor girl, I just wish there was something I could do." Amy sighed.

"Not today Ames; not today." Greg rubbed her back.

* * *

"Darien, c'mere," His mother called. After the graduation ceremony he went out to dinner with his family and was getting ready to return to his apartment for the night. "The audio's all funny in the beginning or your graduation tape."

"I'm sure it's noth--" Darien stopped as soon as he heard her voice. He rushed over to the TV, "Turn it up!" He demanded; his mother complied.

"When I saw him for what he truly was I fell in love with him, and I haven't stopped falling since. I called the prank off shortly after he and Raye split."

"She called off the prank!?" He cried.

"I never intended to follow through on the prank; I just needed an excuse to be near him." Serena continued.

Darien didn't need to hear anymore; he scrambled to grab his things to find her.

"I just never got to tell him how much I love him." He heard as he gathered what he needed.

He was almost out the door when he heard the last part: "I'm vacationing in London during the summer with my family. I'm leaving tonight at 9."

Darien looked at his watch, it was 8:40; if he hurried he could make it. He could get to the airport and find her and sweep her off her feet and tell her that he was nothing without her and that he'd been such a fool for not listening and realizing the prank was over and never meant anything. He'd get her back yet!

* * *

Serena boarded the plane half hoping that Darien would magically appear and sweep her off her feet. But she knew he didn't know she was leaving for England, so how could he?

* * *

Across town Darien sped to get to the airport. Each street light passed in a blur. He wondered what he would say when he got to her. What would he do? How could he possibly apologize for being the biggest jerk time ever saw?

Then the negative thoughts began to take over. He wondered, what if she wouldn't forgive him? What if she already had a new boyfriend? And god forbid, what would he do if she wasn't there?

He shook his head, "She will be there. I'll take her in my arms and tell her I'm sorry and that I love her. Everything's gonna be okay." He tried to convince himself.

Darien pulled up to the front of the airport. He put his flashers on and ran inside. Right next to the doorway was an electronic signboard with the flights. Darien scanned the sign rapidly, but was confused when the only flight leaving at 9 was not going to London. In fact, none of the flights were heading to England.

He flipped open his cell phone and called Mina, "What flight is Serena on?" He asked hurriedly.

"Darien?" Mina was puzzled.

"Mina, I don't have time for this, what flight is she on!?"

"Flight 541, is everything okay?" Mina tried.

"She not going to London?" Darien compared the number to the board.

"She's got a 3 hour layover in New York, she's not flying out of an international airport. The flight will arrive at J.F.K. international at midnight."

"Thanks Mina." Darien looked at the signboard again. 'Flight 541-JFK New York, NY- 9:00 pm- Final Boarding Call- Gate E'

Darien began to run, and run fast. He was temporarily stalled at the metal detector, but picked up his pace again. 'Why are airports so damn big!?' He yelled in his head. The gates flew past: A, B, C, D, and finally Gate E. He lunged for the door.

"Sir, you can't go through there!" A female employee tried to restrain him.

"I HAVE to get to her!" He growled.

"Sir, the flight is taking off." The woman pointed out the window next to the door, at an airplane at the end of the runway at a 45 degree angle, almost off the ground.

Darien banged his fists on the window, "Dammit!" he hung his head, "I love you Serena." He whispered to himself. "This isn't over yet." He flipped open his cell and dialed, "Dad, I need you to charter your company's plane to J.F.K. in New York."

* * *

AN: Talk about suspense. Wow. Anyways, my last challenge to all my readers.

THE LAST CHALLENGE!: This is gonna be your last chance to get a shout out, I wanna post everyone who reviews for this chapter. And my main goal is to get people who have me on author alert. Over 80 people have me on author alert, and I want you guys to drop me a line and say hi, especially if you never have before, let me know what you think of the story and how you'd like to see it end. Please, I wanna hear from you all. I wanna go out with a bang! Have a great one guys, and thanks for reading!

* * *

Preview --- Chapter XXII. Racing The Clock --- Darien will stop at nothing to get to Serena. However, if he gets to her, will she forgive him? Stay tuned.


	22. Racing The Clock

**The Perfect Prank**

**Chapter XXII. Racing The Clock**

**By: Sailor Angie**

* * *

AN: I asked, and you responded in droves. I love you guys, seriously. The writers out there may be able to appreciate the validation I feel when I come home from classes and yearbook meetings and find so many reviews in my inbox. Thank you so much, I write these for you, I really do. This is NOT the last chapter, there will be an epilogue following this chapter. So I'll be back. Oh, and Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Serena sat somberly on the airplane. She could see nothing but darkness outside her window. The sun had set a short time ago. The man next to her slept.

Serena wanted to sleep, she was certainly tired, but she would not allow herself to sleep. For she knew if she slept she would only dream of Darien.

She was still so in love with him. He was the first one who showed her love; the first one who showed her how to live.

She pictured him on top of her, muscles tensed, hands caressing her gently; making love to her tenderly. She had given him the most precious thing she had to offer; her virginity. And now what?

She hadn't tasted him in forever. Her lips longed to be bruised by his. Her body ached for this touch. She needed him to stay physically and emotionally stable.

Serena felt herself slowly loosing her sanity with out him. There was this emptiness inside her that only Darien could fill. She would give anything to be in his arms again.

An announcement over the loudspeaker drew Serena from her reverie, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We are beginning our ascent into J.F.K. international airport. At this time, we would request that you fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." He finished.

Serena looked at her watch: 1:00 am. The plane was late. It didn't matter though. Her connecting flight left at 3 am. Sucky flight times, but they were the earliest ones she could catch. 'The farther I am from, the better.' She thought dismally.

Serena fastened her seat belt and took a deep breath. She attempted to take comfort in knowing that she would be reunited with Sammy and her family in just a few hours. 'I'd rather be reunited with Darien.' She let her mind slip. Serena shook her head, "I need to sleep." She whispered to herself in an attempt to excuse her mental lapse.

Slowly the plane descended, and Serena jumped slightly as the wheels hit the pavement. She had never been a fan of flying. She suspected that was why Darien had driven them to the ocean for spring break in stead of flying like Mina, Andy , and the others had.

Briefly she wondered where he was, and if he was thinking of her. Serena pictured him sleeping peacefully in his bed, having dreams that didn't include her anymore. But it didn't matter as long as he was happy without her.

* * *

Darien struggled through a restless sleep on his father's business jet. Images of Serena were all that plagued his thoughts anymore. And he did think of her every waking moment. He was miserable without her.

Obtaining the jet had proved to be a bit more difficult than Darien had anticipated. However, after his father made a few phone calls Darien was cleared to fly to New York.

Darien briefly recalled the short conversation he held with his father before his departure.

"Is she worth it Darien?" His father asked curiously.

"I can't live without her dad." Darien replied honestly.

"Good, she'd be crazy not to take you back." His father comforted.

"She'd be crazy if she does take me back." Darien mumbled to himself.

"What?" His father didn't catch it.

"Nothing, I have to go dad, you have no idea how much I appreciate your help."

"Good luck Darien."

"Thanks dad; I'll talk to you soon." Darien closed his phone.

He nervously looked at his watch, 12:30 am; they were just landing.

"I will find her." He said confidently.

"Sir, we're beginning our descent, please put your seatbelt on." The pilot asked politely.

"No problem Joel." Darien yelled up to the cockpit.

Darien felt the plane hit the ground, then gradually come to a halt. He made sure to thank his father's pilot with many words and a very large check for being woken up in the middle of the night and agreeing to fly him to New York as a favor to his father.

Darien flew down the plane's stairs with a duffle bag in hand. He ran off the tarmac into the airport. A glorious sight reached his eyes as he read the electronic signboard in front of him. 'Flight 541- delayed- ETA 1:30 am- Gate B.'

He smiled to himself; finally luck was on his side. It was just past 1 am, he was a short distance from Gate B, and he was gonna get her back.

As Darien walked casually to Gate B he phoned the Ritz Carlton and booked a room for a while.

He gazed out the windowed paneling as he watched her flight come down the runway and approach the gate. Mentally he began to rehearse what he would say to her when he saw her. He imagined her crossing through the threshold looking tired at first, but then she would spot him. He couldn't wait to see her. . .

* * *

Serena's plane came to a slow stop. The pilot thanked the passengers for a good flight, and the flight attendants unfastened the pressure locked door and connected it to the hall leading to the airport.

Serena let most of the passengers bustle past her. They seemed to be in a hurry. While Serena felt as though she had all the time in the world. As people walked behind her she carefully retrieved her carry-on bag from the overhead compartment.

Looking around she realized she was the last person on the plane. She walked drowsily through the covered walkway, and squinted as the bright lights of the airport greeted her.

She shook her head fearing that madness had taken over. For a brief moment she thought she had seen Darien engulfed in the bright airport light. Blinking several times didn't seem to help either. His striking features still haunted her.

She stared at the vision in front of her making note of his every feature, wondering how she could create such a detailed photo of him in her mind. From his lengthy legs, to his tight torso, his muscular arms, and broad shoulders. His ruffled hair was a bit more disheveled than usual, but she could still detect the laugh lines around his mouth, his perfect lips, and his beautifully wondrous, always brooding, stormy blue eyes.

Then a strange thing happened when Serena witnessed tears falling from the imaginary beautifully wondrous always brooding, stormy blue eyes.

* * *

Darien waited patiently for Serena as all the passengers emptied the plane. Serena slowly walked out. With blank eyes she stared at Darien for an eternity. There was no joy or happiness in her face, only emptiness. He wondered how he had managed to cause her so much pain.

Then the thought dawned on him that perhaps this meant she was over him. Just thinking that he had come all this way, and that what he heard on the video no longer applied brought him to the brink of despair as tears began to form in his eyes and escape down his cheeks. He had lost her forever. . .

* * *

Suddenly Serena realized that this was not her imagination playing tricks on her. Darien really was standing before her.

In one swift motion Serena dropped her bag and ran to him. She felt his strong arms embrace her as she began to sob. "I love you Darien. I've always loved you." She choked.

"I never stopped loving you." Darien wiped both their tears away.

"What about the prank? I thought you'd never forgive me." Serena looked into his eyes.

"I was such a fool Serena, if only I had listened to you from the start we wouldn't be in this predicament." He brushed her hair with his fingers, "You see Serena, I never realized that you had ended the prank. I didn't know you had called it off. I thought you were in cahoots with everyone to scam me. I should have trusted you. But after what happened with Raye, I didn't know how to trust again. It was so easy for me to just pretend that I didn't love you anymore and push you away. But god Serena, I can't live without you. I love you." Darien buried his head in her tresses, becoming intoxicated by the scent he never though he'd breath in again.

"I love you too" Serena whispered as she rubbed his back.

"How can you just forgive me, after everything I put you through? After how deeply I hurt you?" Darien didn't understand how Serena could be so forgiving.

"You taught me how to trust Darien. You showed me that the world wasn't so horrible with you in it. You taught me how to love Darien. You'll have to try a lot harder to get rid of me." They both laughed together. And oh how comforting did if feel, not only just to laugh, but to laugh with each other once again.

"You never cease to amaze me." He lightly caressed her face.

"But Darien, how did you realize the prank was over? How did you know I'd be here?" Serena questioned.

Greg didn't turn the sound off on the video camera that recorded my graduation ceremony." Darien laughed inwardly, "I heard you spill your guts to Amy, and I pulled quite a few strings to intercept you here."

"You went through all that for me?" Serena really was touched.

"I had to get you back. I would have done anything."

All of the sudden Serena felt her mouth aching for his. She pressed her whole body against his, and let him take over the kiss as she flicked his soft hair between her fingers; all the while pulling him closer.

With every breath she hungered for his touch even more than the last. "I need you _now_." She sighed through swollen lips.

Slowly he drew away from the kiss, "I've got a room booked at the Ritz for a few nights. I hear New York is beautiful this time of year." Darien escorted Serena outside, and hailed a cab.

"But my luggage will be arriving in London tomorrow." Serena worried in the taxi.

"You're not gonna need any clothes for what I've got planned Serena honey." He grinned.

She hit him playfully, "Hentai."

"But I'm your hentai." He roped his arms around her.

"I love you Darien." She snuggled close to him.

"I'll love you forever Serena." He kissed her temple.

* * *

AN: Whew, what did you think? And a reminder, there is an epilogue that will be coming out after this, so please stay tuned! And thanks for everything! Before I go, I just want to comment on some general questions regarding:

1. **Updates**, I am a sophomore in college at UW-Madison, and I'm the editor-in-chief of Madison's yearbook, so I don't have a lot of time to myself. Between classes and yearbook I barely have enough time to eat and sleep, let alone write and type up fan fiction. So please, be patient. If I promise another chapter, then there will be another chapter. Usually I find I update about every 2 weeks give or take a few days, and it depends on deadlines and papers/tests as well.

2. **Finishing**, I know sometimes I can't get chapters out super-fast, but I try. For those of you that are not familiar with the way I write, I write all my fics in my notebook, and then type them up. So when I start a story on , it's usually already finished on paper, but just not typed up. So regardless of my update schedule, the story will be completed. I can't stand unfinished stories as much as the next person.

3. **Sequels**, I'm not a big fan. Hate to break it to you guys. That's why I like writing epilogues, I want you all to know what's happened to the characters, but I don't want to spend another 20 chapters explaining what's going on a year later when I could be writing a completely different story. I guess it gets too stale for me. I apologize if that disappoints any of you.

4. **Shout Outs**, I really want to start doing these again in my next/new fic. Unfortunately it depends on how much time I have, because I have to weed through the reviews and pick which ones I want to respond to, and then type up a response. But I want to do it for all my reviewers, because I want you to be heard, you are important to me. So without any further ado, here are the last shout outs for The Perfect Prank:

_Cassandra Lee_, I'm not sure where it takes place. I have a vision in my mind, but I wanted to make it vague enough that you could imagine it anywhere you wanted it. Great question, I asked myself the same thing.

_Akimoto Torachi, DaRkNeSsEz PuRiTy, Silverian Rose_, the fact that I brightened your day means more to me than you might ever know. As I've said numerous times, I write for you guys, and I'm so glad to have touched your lives. Thank you for letting me be a part of your recovery. Something I've learned is that boys aren't worth your tears, but the one that is, will never make you cry. Keep your chin up, and e-mail me anytime.

_Leira_, what can I say except that you better come along for the next ride when my new fan fiction is published. I can always count on your review to make me laugh. Thanks for all your support, since day one.

_Mikahoshi11_, girl you better call me. You should be my beta reader for my new fic. I miss you, thanks for always reviewing.

_Crystal Promise, emmastarz, AMI MIZUNO1, Eo, serena/darien, The Final Stillness of Saturn, krys, Illusioner 1412, invisible2u, Devil Velociraptor, koldy, serena79_, you guys have reviewed like every chapter, and you've been with me since the beginning. To know that I have you guys really keeps me going. So to you and all the others that have been with me, I couldn't have done it without you.

_Mad NUTZ, emerald-pedals, Moonmoore, Sailor-StarletArlet-Music, hopester002, AbFabJill, Sapphiregirl_, thank you guys so much for coming out of the woodwork and reviewing. And thanks for having me on your author alerts. If you keep coming back every week, I'll be here.

_Animerocksjapanrocks, Priestess of Anime Darkness, ladytokyo, Runa, Vivian Le, Maggie, Hyperangel08, Serenity Komoshiro, :, Pretty-Unknown, Serenity's Blaim, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, hit60, niki, Small Lady, krystelo, SammiM, Goddess-Princess-Serenity, BeckettBaby21, Sheba The Devil Whore, coey-san, kay-pee16, Moonlit-Jeannie, Forever Tranquility, Usagi Usako Chiba, chxpsticks_, you guys rock for reading and reviewing. I hope I updated soon enough for all of you, and I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. Cuz I enjoy writing it for y'all. Remember, there's still an epilogue left. Have a great day guys!

* * *

Preview --- Chapter XXIII. Epilogue --- Raye and Chad breakup? Mina's knocked up? And Darien and Serena are held up? WTF? I guess you'll find out in the Epilogue.


	23. Epilogue

**The Perfect Prank**

**Chapter XXIII. Epilogue**

**By: Sailor Angie

* * *

**

AN: Take it as you will. Read, review, and Enjoy

* * *

Serena's eyes slowly opened. She felt the pillow next to her; Darien wasn't there. Serena grumbled and turned over. Suddenly the covers were pulled off her. 

"Rise and shine, love." Darien opened the curtains allowing the sun to flood over her exposed legs.

"But I'm tired." She forced her eyes closed, "It's Saturday."

Darien crawled on top of her, "And that's exactly why you need to get up. We have to go to the bank today, and it's only open until noon." He straddled her.

She opened her eyes and looked into his, "But I'm tired." She quipped.

He kissed her on the mouth, "Get up." He got off her and walked out of their bedroom. "Don't go back to sleep." He yelled from the hall.

"Dammit." She harrumphed and got out of bed. Serena walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. She threw on a pair of sandals on her way out to the kitchen. "What was the big idea?" She pouted.

"Let's eat something quick, and then run to the bank." He put a bowl full of cereal in front of her.

"Explain to me why we have to go to the bank again?" Serena asked between mouthfuls.

"We have to deposit some checks we've been receiving for the new movie." He began washing his dish out in the sink.

Serena rolled her eyes, "You mean _you_ need to go deposit some checks that _you've_ been receiving for the new movie." She glared at him.

"Well, you're up now, so I guess you'll just have to come with me." He flashed a smile he knew she couldn't resist.

"I'll go start the car." Serena grabbed the car key6s and Darien followed her.

* * *

"Omigod! What a coincidence!" Mina screeched as Serena and Darien entered the bank. 

"Oh geez." Serena muttered under her breath, while Darien began to chuckle softly. Behind Mina, Serena saw Andy and –

"Oh. . . hi Darien; nice to see you Serena." Ray stood in line with them. Although it had been a long time since Darien had dated Raye, their meetings were always awkward and strained.

"Hi Raye," Darien and Serena said in sincere unison.

"But what are you all doing here?" Serena was confused.

"Three of the five people attached to the 3Amigos production company account have to sign the checks we get from out sponsors. So Raye, Andy, and I volunteered to drop off the checks." Darien explained.

Suddenly a man burst through the bank doors and yelled: "Everybody get down!"

Darien grabbed Serena and covered her with his body as they hit the ground.

Serena attempted to look up. The man who had com into the bank had a gun and although his face was covered with a ski-mask, something about him seemed so oddly familiar.

"Everybody stay on the ground, this is a stick-up!" The man yelled again.

Raye knew something was wrong. Daringly she stood up: "Chad?"

Chad ripped off the ski mask, "Raye, what are you doing here?!"

Andy, Mina, Darien and Serena looked up to see the 2nd amigo.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here robbing a god dammed bank!?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was gonna try to get some money for the wedding." He was visibly scared of Raye. Then again, who wasn't?

"You moron, we're here to deposit checks for the company! Besides, there isn't gonna be a wedding." She took her hands off her hips and folded them in front of her chest in disgust.

"What are you talking about?!" He began to cry.

"We're through. I'm not marrying an attempted bank robber." She turned her nose up at him.

"But Raye. . ." He begged for her forgiveness.

Everyone in the bank was still on the floor trying to piece together exactly what was going on when Mina suddenly proclaimed: "Andy, if we're gonna die, there's something I have to tell you."

"Are you breaking up with me too?" He whined childishly.

"No Andy." insert dramatic pause here, "I'M PREGNANT!" She exclaimed.

Darien and Serena's jaws dropped just thinking about an Andy-Mina spawn running around.

Just then, Sailor Moon burst through the doors, "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" She posed.

* * *

Serena jolted upright in bed, panting. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Darien stirred.

"I had this awful nightmare that the author played a prank on the readers and wrote a fake epilogue, and tried to pass it off as the real one." She rushed.

"Calm down Serena, the real epilogue will be out on Sunday December 5th, the author's birthday, like usual. And remember, she'll also be putting out the premiere chapter of her new fan fiction." He paused, "C'mon, let's go to sleep."

Serena took a deep breath and laid back down, "Okay, you're right. But I'm never going to the bank with you." Darien stifled a laugh.

* * *

AN: It was a joke, I hope you take it as such. I thought it would be fitting to pull a prank on my readers given the title of this fan fic. Hopefully you'll understand and appreciate my humor. The real, and longer Epilogue will be released on Sunday December, 5th, my birthday along with the first chapter of my new fan fic. Oh man, are you guys ready for my double whammy!?

* * *

Preview --- Chapter XXIV. The Real Epilogue --- It wouldn't be any fun if I told you. . . 


	24. The Real Epilogue

**The Perfect Prank**

**Chapter XXIV. The Real Epilogue**

**By: Sailor Angie**

AN: First I would like to note that the reason this is 15 minutes late of the deadline I set is becauswe wouldn't let me insert horizontal lines, so (Break) means scene change. I want to thank you guys for supporting me through everything, especially last chapter. I was so scared some wouldn't take it as a joke. I truly love you all, and as long as you keep reviewing, I'll certainly keep writing. I can't wait to continue for you. I hope my real epilogue is everything you wanted and more. I think it's a very fitting chapter, with perhaps one or two more pranks. We'll see. Read, review, and Enjoy!

(Break)

"Thank you very much Mr. Peterson, the campaign will be faxed to you right away. Have a good day, bye." Darien hung up the phone in his office, his huge spacious office with a view to die for. When he had agreed to take the position over a year and a half ago, he never imagined he'd e climbing the ladder of success so soon. Darien had even heard from a few people higher up that he was being considered for partner.

Momentarily interrupting his thoughts, the door clicked as it shut. Darien turned to face her, "Don't you have finals?" He smirked.

"They're done." She stood still by the door.

Darien got out of his chair and walked out from behind his desk, "Well, then get over here." He commanded half-heartedly.

She bounded fro the door and leapt into his arms, kissing him repeatedly, "I missed you so much. Why wouldn't you let me see you?" She pleaded.

"I didn't want to distract you from your studies. Speaking of: how did your finals go Serena?" He gently set her on the ground.

"I think they went great!" She beamed. "And do you remember what you owe me if I get all A's?" She touched the tip of his nose with her index finger.

"Yes, I remember." Darien smiled seductively.

"It's been so long since you cut me off. But the results will be online at 8pm tonight. If I did half as well as I think I did, I'll be up all night." Serena winked at him.

Darien looked at his watch, "It's Friday, I suppose I can leave early."

Serena approached him and wrapped her arms around his torso, "Or, we could just stay here." She cocked an eyebrow.

Darien chuckled, "Maybe another time, but I'm hungry. Let's get dinner now, and desert later." He grabbed his coat, and Serena's hand.

"What if I want desert first?" She was being stubborn.

"We don't even know your scores yet." He reasoned and escorted her out.

(Break)

"Hurry up." Serena shoved Darien through their apartment door. "The scores are posted, and if I win I wanna start now!" Serena started up Darien's computer, complaining all the while that it was taking forever.

Darien went to the kitchen to get a drink, and was promptly interrupted by a high pitched squeal from the bedroom. Shortly after, Serena rounded the corner and Darien grabbed her before she could jump on him.

"Lemme down, I won, I want it now!"

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. I want to see it for myself." Darien carried Serena over his shoulder to their room and dropped her on the bed. "You stay there." He pointed to her and walked across the room to his desk.

Serena could hold her silence no longer, "Well?"

"I'll be right back," Darien conceded. "Don't move." He commanded, and exited.

"Serena peered out the door from her position on the bed. He was gone, she grabbed the remote and started to channel surf.

Darien returned shortly, "You win," he smiled.

"Get over here." Serena giggled, "It's been three weeks."

"I didn't think you could make it that long; sure you didn't cheat?" He dared.

"As if." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Darien approached her, "Can I have a kiss first?" He requested.

"Fine, but hurry up." Serena got on her knees still on the bed, while Darien stood at the edge; she still wasn't as tall as him. She twined her arms around his neck and firmly planted her lips on his. They lingered for only a moment before Serena shoved him away, "Now." She said almost childishly.

Darien shook his head, "Alright," He handed her a bowl of ice cream and a spoon. "But I want you when you're done."

Greedily she snatched the bowl from him and laid back down to continue watching TV. "Who thought giving up ice cream during finals would be so hard?" She asked herself rhetorically.

"Can I have some?"

Serena paused, looked at Darien, and laughed.

Darien curled up next to her and laid his head on her lap. Serena pressed the mute button, "So how was your day?" She was almost finished with the ice cream.

"Good, I got the Peterson account in writing, and I can't wait for Andrew's new movie." He paused for a moment as if he had just realized something. "It's showing tomorrow night!" He shot up. "I don't have anything ready!" Just as he was about to scramble off the bed Serena grabbed the back of his shirt. "What!?" He turned to her.

"Relax."

"I can't relax."

"I picked up your tux from the dry cleaners yesterday, and I printed the plane tickets off before I came to meet you at your work."

"I haven't packed."

"I have. All our luggage is sitting in the coat closet by the door." Serena felt Darien's muscles begin to relax.

"Did you pack--"

"Jeans, slacks, t-shirts, dress shirts, socks, underwear," She paused and scrunched her nose, "Especially those cute boxers I bought you last week, and toiletries and we'll have to pack your pillow tomorrow morning, oh, and your mmmfff—" Darien kissed Serena with full force. "At least I'll get a good night's rest." She muttered while he nipped at her ears.

"Mmm, you taste like strawberries." Darien moved the empty bowl to the night stand and began to unbutton his shirt.

"That would be the ice cream." Serena began to help him.

"Indeed." Darien kissed her deeply once again.

(Break)

"So explain to me what your new movie is about again." Serena held Darien's hand as they rode down the airport escalator to the baggage claim.

"It's about transitioning from high school to college." He helped her step off at the bottom.

"Oh, that's right." She confirmed.

"It's only a few hours away; I just can't wait." They both strode over to the circulating machine, and Darien grabbed both their bags as they came around.

"I can take my own." Serena wanted to prove herself to Darien.

"Alright," He let her grab the handle not wanting to provoke her. He laughed inwardly as he watched her struggle with the suitcase, "I told you not to back so much, honey." He scolded. Before she could respond he took her bag, "Let's switch," He let her roll his. To Darien's surprise, she didn't argue. Taking advantage of her silence he led them outside and hailed a taxi, which took them to their hotel.

During the ride Serena kept her face pressed against the window, still not speaking. Once at the hotel, Darien checked in and escorted Serena up to their room, still pondering her silence. "You're awfully quiet." He tried.

"I've never been to L.A. before, everything is so fast paced. Did you see the Hollywood sign when we were in the taxi?" Serena peered out the window of their 12th floor room.

"Yeah, I saw it." Darien began to unpack.

Serena soon joined him, "How long are we staying?"

"You're homesick already?" He looked up at her.

She held his gaze for a moment, "You are my home." She broke their eye contact, "I was just curious, I like it here; the weather is nice and sunny."

Darien walked over to where Serena stood and hugged her, "Do you remember New York?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'll never forget." She closed her eyes and breathed him in, "Do you remember the ocean?"

"No conjoining rooms _this_ time Serena." They laughed together. Darien moved slightly away from Serena in order to see her face.

"I love you," She smiled.

Darien responded by claiming her lips momentarily, then pulling her back into their embrace, "I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He breathed, and felt Serena clutch him tighter.

(Break)

"Do we have to go to dinner with them?" Darien pouted on the way to meet Mina, Andrew, and a few others that had helped with the film.

"They invited us to the premiere Darien." Serena explained.

"We would have come anyways, my firm and I did all the publicity for Andy, not to mention the fact that I wrote the screenplay." Darien whined.

"Don't be a poor sport, just because you don't have Andy's undivided attention doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Serena took Darien's hand as they exited the cab.

"That's not why--"

"Darien," Serena stopped him. She began to straighten his bowtie, "Let's be pleasant." She scolded.

"I'm always pleasant." He stated in monotone, while glaring at her.

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer, "You have my undivided attention." Serena offered.

Darien closed the gap between them.

"C'mon guys, we're gonna have to eat later." Andrew slapped Darien on the back as him and Mina walked past them and into the restaurant.

Darien jerked forward; Serena grabbed his jacket from behind, "Pleasant." She corrected.

"Pleasant," Darien gritted his teeth and marched inside with Serena by his side.

Darien pulled out Serena's chair for her as she sat down, "So Andy, are you as excited about the release as I am?" He took his seat.

"Oh yeah, Mina's mad I won't let her see it."

"The girls can wait; it's not that big of a deal." Darien added.

Serena kicked him under the table. In return, he slid his hand up her thigh, and whispered, "Save the games for the hotel room darling."

She glared at him in embarrassment.

"Stop playing footsie you two." Mina scolded Darien and Serena.

They both blushed. Dinner was eventually served. Serena and Darien were regaled with stories about L.A. from Mina and Andrew who had moved to California almost 9 months prior.

Andrew had finally gotten his big break when a script that Darien wrote for Andrew was picked up for sponsorship by a big studio. Depending on the reception the movie got tonight, Andrew was looking at wide-scale release.

As dinner came to a close, the foursome prepared for what very well could have been the biggest night of their lives. When they stepped out of the limo, they were bombarded with flashbulbs.

"Just keep smiling," Andrew reminded them all as they walked toward the doors. Andrew and Darien were both stopped a few times for brief interviews.

"What can the public expect from your movie?" One reporter asked Darien.

"Lots of surprises, and hopefully a good laugh." He smiled charmingly, and squeezed Serena's hand. She wondered what to make of it.

They finally made it inside to the theater. Light chatter emanated throughout the walls briefly before the lights were dimmed and a hush fell over the audience.

As the titles began to roll, Serena felt inexplicably uneasy.

"You okay?" Darien kissed her cheek.

"Yeah," She nodded automatically.

"Hold on, cuz this is my favorite part." He pointed to the screen.

First it read: 'Three Amigos Studios Presents:' The title faded to black, and then revealed the title of the movie, 'The Perfect Prank.'

Serena's jaw dropped in horror. Darien began to chuckle, "Gotcha."

"You—you--" She stammered.

"Don't worry; everyone agreed that no actress could do you justice."

"This—this is--" She was still at a loss for words.

"The perfect prank my dear. You didn't suspect a thing. I finally got you back for all those phone calls at three in the morning."

"This past year was fake?" She panicked.

"No," He laughed, "I just wanted to pull one over on you, surprise."

"So, we're. . ."

"Serena, I love you, just watch the movie." He rubbed her knee.

"No more pranks okay?" She requested still a bit shaken.

"I promise." He whispered in her ear.

Serena smiled, "This had better be good."

Darien laughed, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

As the movie played Darien enjoyed seeing Serena's facial expressions, and sordid comments that were muttered under her breath.

The onscreen Darien, who had a different name, ran through the airport. Serena squeezed Darien's hand. "Don't worry Serena, you know what happens."

"It doesn't make it any easier." She laid her head on his shoulder, still watching the movie intently.

"You're not gonna need any clothes for what I've got planned." Darien's onscreen counter-part joked.

"Hentai." Serena's character protested.

"But I'm your hentai." The actor hugged the actress.

"I love you." The girl spoke.

"I'll love you forever." The man responded, "Marry me."

"Of course." The girl gushed, and they began a passionate kiss.

'The End' was displayed on the screen which faded to black, allowing the ending credits to roll.

Serena looked confused, "That's not what really happened."

"Let's just watch the credits." Darien referred to the blooper reel that had started playing on the side.

"Why did you end it like that?" Serena didn't understand why he didn't follow the exact events.

"This one's really funny." He made Serena face the screen . . . it was black.

"There's noth--" White words become visible on the screen: 'Marry Me Serena, I Love You.'

She looked at him, trying to figure out if it was real.

"Well, whatta ya say?" He took her hands in his, and got out of his chair and down on one knee.

She laughed, "Is this a prank?"

"No more pranks Serena; marry me." He pulled a ring out of his coat pocket.

She sighed with a smile, "Of course."

(Break)

AN: I feel like it was a little cliché, but I like it. Let me know if you did too. Thanks for the memories! Love Always, Angie

Preview --- Reality Bites-Episode 01: The Set Up --- Darien is the next TV Bachelor, but he's not after the bachlorettes, he's after the producer . .


End file.
